The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika
by InuKagomeLuver4Eva
Summary: Kirimi is an orphan whose parents were killed when she was two by a serial killer. Mika, her trusty Great Dane, has always been by her side. But when Kirimi meets the Elrics, will her whole world be changed? OCXEd. Read or Envy will attack you XD he will.
1. The girl named Kirimi

**I'm back for another Fanfic! Yay! I don't own ANYTHING from the amazing person who created Fullmetal Alchemist :) So here's chapter one of my new story! But I do own Kirimi and Mika :P**

**Characters-**

**Edward- Fullmetal Alchemist, 15**

**Alphonse- Ed's younger brother, 14**

**Mustang- Colonel, watches over Elric brothers.**

**Fuher Bradley- Rules over the country, has an eye patch :)**

**Winry- Ed's mechanic, childhood friend. **

**Pinako- Winry's guardian, Ed and Al's aunt. **

**Hawkeye- Guns expert, colonel's body guard essentially. **

**Kirimi- Kiri for short, orphan- family was killed when she was two years old, a week older than Ed, and 16. **

**Mika- Kirimi's faithful dog, follows her everywhere. **

**Chapter 1- the girl named Kirimi**

The sun shone high above, illuminating the surroundings. Kirimi was lying beneath a huge oak tree while Mika chased some butterflies. Kirimi's family was murdered by a serial killer with no name, but that was many years ago when she was only two. Since then , she has studied Alchemy, hoping for a way to return her parents from the grave. Rumors say that it's the greatest taboo man can make, and that none survive without great cost. There was no way that Kiri would allow anything bad happen to her or to anyone else. Maybe someday she'll find a way to do a perfect Human Transmutation. Kiri sighed and jumped up from the side of the tree. Her stomach growled loudly and she knew it was time to head into town. Mika, her Great Dane, trotted over with her tongue lolling out giving her the appearance of a goofy smile. Kirimi smiled in return and the two set off towards Central. People strolled around the market, chatting with friends and shopkeepers. Everything was so lively and energetic, the way everyone's lives should be.

'Why can't my life be this way everyday? No one understands how complicated things are when you're homeless.' A flash of pain flickered across her heart slowing her stride. Mika whined a sympathetic message that instantly took the pain away.

"You're right, Mika! I should just live my life the way I want to!" Kiri leaned down and hugged the giant teddy bear. Mika always knew just how she was feeling.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here? A little girl, all alone in a place like this." Kirimi looked up to see three muggers armed with knives pointed at her throat. Mika bared her fangs and growled deeply causing the men to jump back into a boy in red and a suit of armor.

"Watch it, you idiots!" The shorty threatened with hard eyes.

"Brother! I'm sorry, he has such bad manners. Well, bye!" The two walked away with they shorty grumbling under his breath.

'What…just happened?' Kirimi stood there a moment before pushing through the men and towards the two strangers. She had almost reached them when a hand placed a smelly cloth over her mouth.

"Help me!" She screamed as loud as she could before everything went dark. Mika was uncertain on what to do, so she ran after the two strangers.

"Brother, you really need to learn some manners. They only accidentally bumped into you!" Al criticized his older brother.

"They should have been watching where the hell they were going! And I do have-" Ed stopped when something pulled on his coat sleeve. Mika stepped back and began to whine, moving from foot to foot.

"Hey, Ed, isn't this the dog that was with that one girl?" Al got on one knee and started to pet Mika.

"Yeah, I think this is the dog from earlier. But I wonder where the girl went." As soon as the words left his mouth, the Dane sniffed the air and growled before running past them down an alley.

"Come on, Al!" The two followed the dog as she leapt over obstacles to find her target. Mika turned a corner and began barking loudly at a closed door.

"So, this is where they're hiding!" Ed smirked before kicking down the door with his left leg. A chair was in the middle of the room with a figure chained to it. The lights were dim to the point where only the outlines of objects were visible. Mika ran over to the figure and wagged her tail sadly, as if saying 'I'm sorry I wasn't there for you!'. Ed clapped his hands and broke the chains which clattered to the ground.

"Hey, are you alright?" Al got down to the figures level and his eyes widened in shock and horror. Kirimi's face was covered in cuts and bruises with semi-dried blood. Lash marks were on her arms and legs, bleeding ever so slowly.

"Hey! How the hell did you kids get in here?!" A voice boomed throughout the dark room. Ed just smirked and transmuted his arm into a blade.

"Get down here and I'll show you we're more than just kids!" A spotlight turned on and landed over Kirimi's head.

"Now, unless you want this girl to be shot on command, you had better leave." Hysterical cackling echoed around the room, pissing the pipsqueak off even more.

"Show your face before I blow this whole damn place down!" Ed covered his eyes as the building lit up, showing armed men on the risers above. Ed just laughed, excitement in his eyes.

"This is what I've been waiting for! Al!" He called over to his brother who had already placed Kirimi inside of his armor carefully. The head boss backed away, utterly shocked and disgusted.

"H-his armor! It's empty?! How is that even possible?!" Both brothers lowered their heads, ashamed of their past. Kiri opened her eyes slightly, remembering that voice.

'This voice…it sounds like-' her eyes opened fully as she kicked out the front of Al's armor.

"H-hey! Don't move around! You're injured badly!" Al picked his chest-plate back up and reattached it as Kirimi slowly walked towards the dark figure only yards away.

"Your voice, why does it sound familiar?" Silence spread throughout the room. "Answer me, dammit! Who the hell are you?!" The figure sighed and slowly moved into the light, his long brown hair covering his eyes. Kirimi stepped back with her clenched fists covering her mouth and her eyes wide.

"N-no! You can't be him! My brother was killed years ago! Along with my parents and little sister!" Ed and Al gasped slightly at the news they had just heard, now knowing about the girls past. The figure lifted his head and reached his arms towards her, eyes filled with sadness.

"I'm back, Kirimi." was all that escaped his lips in a hushed whisper. Kirimi lowered her head so her dirty blonde bangs covered her eyes.

'So that's her name, Kiri. It's such a pretty name.' Al thought as the brother moved slowly towards Kirimi, arms outstretched.

"Get away…" Kirimi's voice was barely a whisper when she spoke. The man did not stop walking towards her, a determined look in his eyes.

"Get away…you're not my brother! Lyle was never nice to me, and he sure is hell isn't standing in front of me!" Kiri clapped her hands and smoke appeared, crackling as a weapon formed in mid-air.

"That's-!" Al started when Ed just finished it his thought.

"She's an Alchemist!" Kirimi raised the blade to her face and glared at the stranger in front of her. Her legs started moving faster and faster as she ran towards him with the blade in front of her. The figure smirked and jumped into the air with two knives in each hand.

"Kill the other unwanted guests while I fight this brat!" The man cackled wildly before clashing with Kiri.

"Let's do it, brother!" Al got into a fighting stance and Ed smirked.

"Let's go, Al!" Both brothers launched themselves into the battle as the war began.

**Well, I think that was a good first chapter! It may not seem to make sense at first, but later on you'll understand. Please tell me what you think and any ideas would be great! ^_^ Next chapter- the Battle of the Siblings!**


	2. The battle of the Siblings!

**Here is chapter 2 of my FMA fanfic! I own nothing except Kirimi and Mika XD Chapter 2: Battle of the Siblings!**

The two began to fight to the death, hatred filling their eyes to brim. Both of their movements were fast and stealthy. Sparks flew as the metal collided with one another.

"What's wrong, Kiri? You see your brother after 13 years and this is how you greet me? I'm disappointed in you!" The man swept his leg under hers and kicked her hard into the wall. Kirimi vomited blood onto the floor, gasping for air. The Elric's had taken care of the armed men and were now running over.

"You alright, Kiri?" Al asked in a concerned voice as she stood up slowly, her body shaking violently. Kiri wiped off the blood around her mouth and smirked.

"This happens all the time, it's nothing." She paused slightly before clapping her hands and creating a small ball.

"Run, now! Once this thing goes off, there's no telling if you're going to make it out alive. I'll make it out, more or less." Kiri turned and gave them a thanking look.

"Thanks for all you have done. Now leave and take Mika, my dog." Mika barked and whined as she nuzzled Kiri's hand before running to the door to escape with the Elric's.

"Hey, Kiri!" She turned as Ed stopped by the door. "You had better make it out alive!" He gave her a thumbs-up before slamming the door shut.

"Isn't he such a good friend?" The man sniped before turning his attention back to Kirimi who had vanished from sight. A small ball fell from the ceiling and right into his face.

"Oh, shit-" The small ball imploded, shattering all glass windows and sending shards towards the motionless man. Kiri slid down the roof on her feet, panting hard as blood trickled down her forehead.

'I have to make it out alive! Mika's counting on me.' Crouching down, Kirimi launched herself to another buildings roof and wobbled a bit as the warehouse exploded in flames. She sighed and laughed a bit as she walked to the top of the roof and spotted Ed and Al on the street below.

"Hey! You guys, up here!" Kiri laughed and waved to them with a big smile on her face. The two waved back while Mika barked and danced around.

"Get down here before you fall down and kill yourself!" Ed shouted with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face. Kiri was about to respond when she felt someone behind her.

"Did you really think I would die that easily, _sister?_" That voice that always cut through any other noise.

"I guess I didn't, _brother_. I never knew you would become almost immortal." Kiri kept her cool as something pressed slightly into her back. Ed noticed something was wrong when a shadow appeared behind Kiri with an object in its hand.

"Al, give me a boost onto the roof. That creep isn't dead yet!" Al looked up onto the rood and saw the creeper still alive.

"Right!" The two ran to the side of the building and Al threw Ed into the air.

"I guess I should show you my true form now that you know the truth." Kirimi ducked and rolled away from the person as their appearance changed completely.

'What the hell is that thing?' She thought as a new person stood with their hands on their hips.

"…a cross-dressing palm tree?" Kiri mused as the person got angry and tried to kick her.

"Envy, you bastard!" A flash of red flew into the air and landed right beside Kirimi as she transmuted another sword.

"Well, if it isn't the Fullmetal Pipsqueak!" Envy taunted.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING A GRAIN OF SAND WHO NEEDS TO BE SEEN THROUGH A MAGNIGYING GLASS?!" Ed freaked out and launched himself at Envy who jumped over him and kicked Kiri in the stomach, causing her to roll down the roof a few feet.

'Damn, I've lost too much blood already. And how do these two know each other?' Kirimi coughed and more blood landed on the roof tiles and her vision blurred.

'If I can get one strike in, I can implant another bomb inside of him.' She clapped her hands and created another bomb which she hid in her hand. Kiri struggled to get up and charged at Envy with her sword held high while Ed distracted him. She swung with all of her might and ripped open his side, shoving the bomb inside before grabbing Ed's hand and ran like hell.

"You little-!" Envy shrieked and transformed his arm into a spike. He shot the spike before blowing up into a hundred pieces. The two had made it to the edge of the roof when Kirimi stopped short. Ed stopped and turned, nearly falling off when he saw what had happened. The spike Envy had shot had struck Kiri in the stomach, blood gushing everywhere. She fell to her knees and began vomiting up blood which ran down her shirt.

"Kiri, hang in there! Don't you die now, dammit!" Ed looked like he wanted to cry when a voice was heard from below.

"Fullmetal, I thought I had told you to report-"

"Colonel, now isn't the best time! If you want to be useful, call a damn ambulance!" Ed put his arm on the spike and shattered it to specks.

"What in blazes is going on here?! Hughes, get a medical unit now! Hawkeye, get on crowd control. Major Armstrong, help them down! Move it!" The colonel watched as Armstrong created stairs and ran up to the roof to retrieve them. He came back down with Kirimi in his arms and Ed right behind him. Members of the army clapped as he brought her to the medical unit. Mika ran over to her master and rested her head on her neck, her tail wagging slowly. Ed and Al walked over to the colonel who didn't look happy one bit.

"Colonel, we can explain…" Al told him everything including Envy posing as her lost brother. Colonel pondered everything for a moment before walking away to talk to Hughes.

"Do you think he listened, brother?" Al asked as the two walked over to Kiri who was moaning in pain.

"If I live, allow me to hunt down whoever that cross-dressing palm tree is and let me kill him!" The Elric's exchanged nervous glances as Kirimi narrowed her eyes suspiciously.

"You two seem to know something about him. If you know something, you had better tell me or else. Or I could just go ask that colonel guy…"

"NO!" Both brothers shouted, earning a curious look from Armstrong who had no shirt on**(insert sweat-drop -_-")**. Ed leaned down and put his hand to his mouth.

"Alright, we'll tell you later. Even the colonel doesn't know about…the palm-tree. But in exchange, you have to tell us about your past and how you can do alchemy without a circle." Kirimi nodded, a slight blush on her face as Ed smiled and walked away.

"Shit, how can I tell them about my past? And why am I blushing?!" She murmured quietly before looking around to see if anyone was near. Kiri leaned down and whispered something in Mika's ear, earning a soft whine and a head shake. The Dane trotted over to the group of military personnel and began chasing her tail and barking, drawing all attention to her. Kirimi was leaning against a wall fifty feet away, panting heavily as she slowly moved forward.

'Dammit, I've…got to keep…moving! I'm counting on…you…Mika.' The world started spinning as Kirimi stumbled over objects in her way. Her legs began to shake badly and she knew she was done for.

"Fuck! I've barely…even gone…sixty feet!" An image suddenly flashed into her mind, back to that fateful day.

*Flashback, Kirimi's POV*

"Momma, Poppa! Where are you? I found a froggy outside and-" I stopped as I heard screams coming from the living room. I waddled over to the door to see mommy fall to the ground with red paint flying everywhere. The world stopped as a tall man with a scar on his head came over and placed a hand on my head.

"May God have mercy on your soul, little one." My mind kicked into high gear and I took a step back tripping, the mans hand catching my stomach which glowed red. I woke up to an empty house and blood dripping from my mouth. I stood up and walked out of the house, starting my journey on a new road.

*End Flashback, normal POV*

"Oh, God! Why did that memory come back to me now?!" Kirimi fell to the ground, her body shaking from fear and pain. She barely noticed the footsteps hurrying near her. Mika was near by growling deep, meaning someone she loathed was near by. Yells echoed the air as gunshots followed shortly after. A man dashed around the corner and tripped over Kirimi's feet, doing a face plant.**(XD)** Her vision cleared as the man got to his knees and stood up. Her heart stopped dead as she saw his face. He was the man who had killed her family on that fateful night; the man with the scar.

**YAY! I love cliff-hangers! Chapter 3: The man with the scar! I'm currently still working on it though, so it may take a few weeks or so. Please review!! **


	3. The Man with the Scar

**Sorry for not updating, I've been adding more chapters to it and I keep forgetting about my other fan-fic that I need to keep up on. So here's chapter 3: The man with the Scar! **

'H-how is that possible?! I never thought that I would see him again! This isn't good; if he sees me I'm a goner!' Kirimi shook her hair out, covering her eyes with her bangs. She could see him getting up and staring at her with hard eyes.

'Shit, shit, shit! I can't even defend myself in this condition! Maybe I really will die here all alone…' The man cracked his knuckles before bringing his arm back.

"This time," he started. "I will finish what I started!" A wall shot up between the two, stopping the serial killer.

"Notice the artistic ability of the Strong-Armed Alchemist, Alex Louis Armstrong! This ability has been passed down for generations that is the Armstrong tradition!" Armstrong flexed his muscles before punching the ground and creating spikes that the man destroyed with a single blow. Sparkles **(My nickname for him since he does like to sparkle a lot, XD)** then punched the wall causing fists to form and shoot out. One hit the man in the face while he barely dodged the others.

"Marvel at how beautiful my Muscle Mambo is when I flex!" The man and Kirimi sweat-dropped before the man charged at him, arm raised for hand-to-hand combat. Sparkles easily dodged each move without even trying. Kirimi was still frozen when a hand yanked her up by her arm and placed it over the persons shoulder. She looked up to see Ed with a serious and slightly pissed off expression.

'Ed…' Kirimi thought before glancing back to see the mysterious man disappearing into the ground.

"Hey, I'm sorry for all of this…I just can't bear to let you or anyone else know about my past. If you knew…" She spoke softly as the two made their way through back alley's and streets to get back to the main market.

"Trust me, our paths our probably similar in certain ways." Ed lowered his head just a bit when he spoke. "I don't think I've introduced myself properly. I'm Edward Elric and my brother you saw earlier is Alphonse. I'm a dog of the state, the Fullmetal Alchemist!" There was a hint of pride and bragging in his voice which made Kirimi laugh. She regretted it and placed her free arm over her stomach as the wound began to bleed again.

"Your wound reopened?" Ed asked after noticing her movement. She nodded and winced as pain shot through her body. Mustang marched up to them with an angry look on his face.

"There you two are! Whoever the hell you are, you are going straight to jail!" Kirimi struggled as two soldiers picked her up and threw her into the back of a police truck.

"What the hell, Colonel?! Have you gone mad? She's injured and her wound's reopened! Are you going to let her die?!" Ed sounded angry and had a look that could kill. Mika ran up and jumped into the truck to be with her owner. The Colonel and Ed went at it for a while before the driver was told something before saluting to the Colonel. Mustang walked over with a serious expression expertly planted on his usually smug face.

"You are being sent to the hospital for injuries and once you have healed, you are going straight to jail for destruction of a building." He looked at Mika for a few moments. "A dog, huh? I love dogs! So loyal and they never once complain about a paycheck!" Colonel started petting Mika who wagged her tail, hitting against Kirimi's leg. Kirimi stared in shock and confusion at how creepy the guy really was.

"Who…are you anyways?" The colonel stood straight and put his hand out for her to shake.

"I'm Colonel Roy Mustang. I watch over the Elric's, whom I presume you've met? Anyways, you're under my jurisdiction now. The Elric's will join you at the hospital soon as they're done giving me a full report on this situation. See you later then, Kirimi." The Colonel waved before the doors shut and the truck began to move.

'That guy…is a nutcase!' Kirimi sweat-dropped at just the thought of how the introductions went. The ride seemed to drag on forever before the truck halted and the doors opened to reveal two soldiers.

"We're at the hospital, miss. Please forgive us for the inconvenience." The two half-carried her through the main doors, requesting a doctor. Hours later, Kirimi was resting in her room when the door opened to reveal Ed and Al.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" Al asked as the two sat in chairs next to the bed.

"I've been through a lot worse, trust me on that. I'm surprised I've made it this far still alive-." Kirimi stopped once she realized what she had said. Both brothers shared a look before Ed put on a serious expression.

"Let's get down to business. I believe you have something to tell us and in exchange, you'll get information on a certain person." Her heart raced as she thought of how to respond.

"I guess…I should start when I was little. My parents were both extremely talented Alchemists who went around the country helping people in need. My elder brother, Lyle, worked for a blacksmith to support us while my parents were gone. He was rarely home except to give food to us; he never did fit into the family. My little sister, Mika, meant the whole world to me when I needed comforting. We were like twins, inseparable…" tears slid softly down her face as she continued her story. "Anyways, after my parents were murdered by a serial killer, I left my hometown and went to find some who would teach alchemy to me. I wanted to become stronger since I was orphaned and had nowhere to go. After months of searching, I found a teacher who taught me about the modern and ancient ways of alchemy. He took me in as his own and taught me for eight years before he was killed for training another who later became a serial killer. I wandered around for a few years in search of the answer to…" Kirimi stopped when the door opened and an army personal stepped in. Ed and Al stood, saluting the man.

"At ease, boys. I just came for a quick visit to this young alchemist. Your name is Kirimi, correct?" The girl nodded her head, dumbfounded at how creepy looking this guy was. "My name is Fuher Bradley, but you can just call me the Fuher. I hope you won't mind me having a chat with her, Fullmetal." Ed nodded and sent Kirimi a warning glare, causing her to become slightly paranoid. After the door had been closed, the Fuher turned and spoke with a slightly hard voice.

"You can do alchemy without a transmutation, correct?" The girl was shocked that he knew that even when the Elric's didn't.

'This was probably what Ed was warning me about…Shit, nobody can know that yet!' She took a deep breath before answering. "I'm sorry, Fuher, but I am not feeling to well right now and I wish to get some rest." The man stood and nodded.

"Alright, you do need some more rest." Bradley stood and waved farewell. 'I wonder if she's seen…' the man thought as he walked towards the waiting area where the Elric's were sitting. "You boys take care of her, alright? She may seem tough on the outside, but on the inside she's extremely fragile." Ed nodded and they headed back up to her room, minds buzzing with confusion and excitement.

"Don't worry, I didn't tell him anything at all. He just wanted to know how I can do alchemy without a transmutation circle."

"How can you transmute without a circle? Brother can also do it along with our teacher!" Al sounded excited and curious at the same time.

"Ed can do it too? I never knew that. So if you can do it that means you also saw it?" A grim look shadowed over his face.

"Yeah, I saw…Truth. I saw the secret to almost everything known to man except…human transmutation." Kirimi lowered her head as the memory came rushing back through her mind.

"I see. I was lucky enough not to lose anything too important. My stomach was only badly damaged and I can't eat very much or I cough up blood. Ed, your arm is auto-mail and Al is an empty suit of armor, right? I noticed while you guys were fighting to save me…" Kirimi coughed violently and blood dripped from her mouth, a small puddle of blood slipped through her fingers. Al handed her a tissue and she cleaned herself up as best as possible. "I also cough up blood when my stomach has been struck by something. This is what it means to have messed with the laws of God…" The three sat in silence as guilt and regret filled the air around them. Mika growled softly and fear flickered across Kirimi's heart. She got up and walked slowly over to the window, her eyes searching the ground below. A single man stood out of the crowd with a yellow and white jacket with black pants, his eyes drilling holes into her mind and soul. The girl grabbed her head and backed away from the window while Mika barked loudly.

"What's-!" Before Ed could ask, a man jumped in front of the window and kicked the glass with ferocity. Blood plopped softly to the ground as Kirimi lowered her arms away from her face, her vision blurring slightly as the man walked closer.

"So, we meet again, Kirimi." The mans voice was harsh and full of hatred.

"You are the last remaining student of Ishkiba, aren't you?" Kirimi lowered her guard and the mans eyes widened slightly.

"I see you were one of Ishkiba's disciples also. You shall pay for leading him into your world of tricks!" The man raised his right arm and swung at her but she was way ahead and had gotten behind him, her arm grabbed him by the neck and she pulled backwards. The two stumbled and fell out of the window, falling quickly from the sixth story to the ground.

"Ah, Kirimi!!" Ed raced to the window with his heart in his throat, fear drew its long nails across his heart. He looked down and felt relief wash over him; Kirimi was hanging from the window sill three stories down while the man was lying on the ground, slowly sitting up with a hand to his head.

"I was hoping I would land on him when we fell, but I guess this works too. Sort of…" She looked up right as a rope smacked her right in the face.

"Really, Ed? You couldn't have, oh I don't know, at least tried to not hit my face?!" She wrapped the rope around her wrist and muttered curses while Ed just laughed his head off from above.

"Do you want to be pulled up or not?"

"Actually, I kind of like the view from down here. I may just stay for a while, you know, have a picnic maybe." Sarcasm dripped from every word that left Kirimi's mouth. She slowly started to move up the wall, waving to the people as she climbed through the air. The rope stopped for a moment and when she looked into the room in front of her, her heart stopped dead.

The Fuher was talking to the cross-dressing palm-tree who looked furious.

"E-Ed! The Fuher is talking to you-know-who! Hurry before they-!" The sound of a tiny snap caused her to jerk her head upwards as the rope snapped in two. Time slowed as everything turned into slow motion, the air leaving her lungs in a muted scream. Ed leapt out of the window without a second thought, leaving a baffled Al and Mika behind. Tears slipped from Kirimi's eyes as Ed reached out his hand towards hers, their fingers touching briefly before he grabbed her and held her close. Ed clapped his hands and held them out in front of them as the two crashed into the concrete below. As the dust settled, Kirimi coughed and opened her eyes only to see golden ones staring right back. A blush immediately covered her face as she quickly got off of Ed and set beside him.

"A-are you alright, Ed?" He rubbed the back of his head lightly and stared at his hand which had a tiny amount of blood on it.

"I've been through worse, its fine. How are you faring, Kirimi? You aren't hurt any worse, are you?" She lowered her head, her bangs covering her most of her face. Her fists clenched on her lap causing her knuckles to turn white.

"It's fine? How can it be fine, Ed? Why did you bother saving me?! You're an idiot for jumping out of a damned window just to save one insignificant life!" Her body began to shake as she shook her head, as if trying to shake off a bad nightmare. Ed began to reach out his hand towards her when he stopped and let it fall on his lap.

"Why should one person die for no reason? Didn't your parents do the same thing? Do you really think I'm going to sit here and watch someone die, knowing I could have saved them!?" Tears slid down Kirimi's face faster as the words pierced a hole right in her heart, reopening old wounds that were best left forgotten. Her legs acted on their own and she stood up and began walking away as Al and Mika came running over. She heard footsteps behind her and began to run when something caught her arm, its grip cold and hard.

"Why…" she tried to shake off the things grip but couldn't. "Why are you doing this!? I told you not to bother saving my-!" Kirimi was suddenly turned around and was pressed against something soft and warm. Ed held her closely, his eyes wavering as his emotions broke through their barrier.

"Don't you EVER say that your life is worthless. Every single life is treasured, even if things don't go the way you want them to. That's just how things are and we should embrace them while we can. Even if you don't have a family, Al and I can be your family for you. We're alike, Kirimi, neither of us have a family that is there to comfort us or be there for us when we need them the most. We can get through this together and hope for a better and brighter future later on along life." Kirimi was so touched her that her legs gave out and tears poured even harder from her eyes as she frantically tried to wipe them away. Ed got down in front of her and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder, a small smile on his face.

"I'm sorry, Ed. I-I just got caught up with all of the things that have been built up over the years. I'm just glad there are other people like me out there," She threw her arms around his neck, kissing him softly on the cheek before hugging him gently. Ed's face turned extremely red as he placed his arms around her slowly.

"Brother, we should get her back inside so she can get some rest and so you can get medical attention. Also, whose going to fix the giant hand sticking out of the ground?" Al asked as Ed stood up and held out his hand for Kirimi who was blushing deep red.

"We can just say it's a statue, that way they wont have to worry about it. And I don't need medical attention, Al. Let's just all go back inside and we can finish our conversation before that creep cut us off." Before Al could protest, the two had already walked through the front door and up the stairs, leaving a very baffled Al to clean up the mess. Ed and Al left after visiting hours had ended, promising to visit first thing the next morning. Feeling restless, Kirimi headed down the hallway for some air when two voices caught her interest. She slammed herself as quietly as possible against the wall and began to eavesdrop.

"Who the hell is she, Bradley?! She almost fucking killed me back at the warehouse!" Shock hit her as she realized the person was the cross-dressing palm tree. Making sure her hand was over her mouth in case, she scooted closer to make sure she wasn't hearing things.

"Lower you voice, Envy. Her name is Kirimi, an extremely talented alchemist who can do alchemy without any circles. I'm positive she's the one we've been looking for, the one who will bring destruction to the world as Homunculi take over the country. You need to watch yourself around her or face the consequences of Father again." A scoff was heard before the yelling match continued.

"Huh? What was that noise?" Kirimi whipped her head around to see Mustang and Breda walking down the hall she had just come from.

"Breda, are you always this paranoid? I should just lock you in a tiny room and-." The two spotted Kirimi hiding against the wall and Mustang gave her a suspicious look. Before he could lecture her, she had grabbed them both by the arm and shoved them into the darkness.

"Just listen, Colonel!" Kirimi whispered before all three of them tuned in to hear the conversation.

"Why cant we just let Gluttony or Lust take care of her?! Why did I get stuck doing all of the god damned dirty work!?" A loud clash startled the three as a crushed trash can bounced off of the wall and rolled to a stop at their feet.

'W-what the hell?! None of this is making any sense…' The girl thought as her mind raced, all of the possible scenarios flashing into her train of thought.

"Go, Envy. Make sure no one spots you on your way out. I am going to gather my things and head back to Headquarters. I expect you to behave. If you cause even one little commotion, you're going to pay hell when I find you." Two sets of footsteps echoed down the hallway until they disappeared completely. The three stepped out from the shadows and headed slowly back down the way they came until Kirimi bumped into someone, the force knocking her to the ground.

"You had better watch it, girl. You may be under Mustangs jurisdiction, but I decide whether or not your punishment befits you." Kirimi looked up to see a tall man with dark skin and a big black mustache glaring at her with icy daggers. Mustang and Breda saluted as he walked by, neither one daring to say a word. Once he was gone Mustang helped Kirimi up and sighed heavily.

"That was Bras Gran, brigadier general of Central Headquarters. It's best if you stay as far away as possible from him if you can. He judges without a second thought and wont give mercy to a girl like you."

'Bras Gran? What kind of name is that? It's like naming your kid Barney!' The girl snickered at her humorous thought before saying good night to the two men. Kirimi sat on her bed with her mind running a thousand miles a minute. Mika was asleep at the end of her bed, her loud snores easing her troubled mind.

"Maybe tomorrow will be a better day."

The sun shone brightly through the window, illuminating the sleeping girls face like a thousand jewels. Kirimi rubbed her eyes and sat up, stretching her arms above her head. A knock on the door caused her to pause briefly with curiosity.

"Come in!" The door opened to reveal Mustang with an envelope in his hand. He tossed it to her before waving good bye.

"Who comes into a room and doesn't say good morning?" She ignored that and opened the letter on her bed, her eyes growing wider with each word. "A…test?" Kirimi jumped as Ed's voice came from the door. She smiled as he and Al walked into the room with smiles on their faces. Mika lazily greet them with a bark before getting up and stretching her long legs out. She laid her head on Ed's lap while he sat down on the couch across from the bed.

"So this is to see if I can become a state alchemist? Awesome! But who should I fight…?" A thought crossed her mind and she grinned a sinister grin. Al noticed it and sweat-dropped, deciding it would be better if he stayed clear of it.

"I can defeat you any day, Kirimi. You wont last one minute in a battle with me!" Ed pet Mika's head all the while staring at Kirimi with challenging eyes. Sparks flew as the two had eye challenges, attempting to crack one another. Mika watched as the two argued over who would win before getting bored and walking out of the room with Al right behind her.

"Fine, then in two days we can settle this once and for all! I guarantee I will kick you're ass, Fullmetal!" Ed agreed and left the room with an evil aura surrounding him which sent shivers down her spine. Two days later and two teenagers full of rage, the battle to the death** (not really, of course.)** began at Central Head-Quarters battle grounds.

**Well, this chapter is finished! It's somewhat different than the story in my notebook, but they always tend to change when I get better ideas for the plot. I will have chapter 4: The Examination Battle! Typed and uploaded as soon as possible, but I am starting on my second notebook, because I filled every page of my first one, with other chapters that I am still working on. Please, please, PLEASE review this and give me ideas that you think would be great it here! I shall love you forever! **

**~Jess, AKA Jeffery :)**


	4. The Examination Battle!

**I'm back with chapter 4! Hooray! I really have no life if I've started on my second notebook of this fan-fiction, but that's just the way I like it. :). So without further adieu, the Examination Battle begins!**

The sun shone brightly through the window, its rays warming Kirimi's face.

'Today's the day, the day I'll beat him once and for all!' She jumped out of bed and got dressed. She put on a tight black tank top, loose bottomed shorts, silver and black shoes, and pulled her hair into a tight high pony-tail.

"Today's the day, Mika!" The dog barked and stood up before stretching. A knock on the door interrupted Kirimi as she practiced some of her fighting moves. "Come in!" Al opened the door and waved before coming in. She jumped onto the bed and did a spin kick before landing on the floor with grace.

"What are you doing, Kirimi?" The girl just smiled evilly before straightening up and placing her hands on her hips.

"I have my examination battle today, Al! I'm so gonna whoops Ed's ass! I'll prove once and for all that women can fight just as good, if not better, than men!"

"Like that will ever happen, Kirimi. I'm the best damn fighter in this whole world!" Ed spoke with confidence as he leaned against the door frame, a smirk on his smug face. Kirimi walked over to Ed, got real close to his face, and whispered in his ear.

"I bet you can't beat a girl whose had martial arts training for 8 years and I'm about to prove that. If you lose, you owe me a hundred bucks and you will be called a sexist pig for the rest of the day. Good luck, Edward." She walked out of the room with her head held high and her shoulders back like a proud woman. Ed coughed, covering up the slight blush rising on his face.

"L-let's go, Al. I'm not about to lose to a damned girl!" He ran out of the room with determination as Al just stared after him with a mischievous grin on his face.

Soldiers lined up around the barriers as the battle grounds were prepped for the most intense fight between two people ever. Hughes stood in the middle with a microphone and that stupid, yet cute, grin of his.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here to witness the most historic battle between this shrimp-" Ed went to tackle him but Al held onto him firmly. "-and this talented young lady, Kirimi!" The crowd cat-called and waved to her as she stood there with her hands on her hips, itching for the battle to begin. "The winner, presuming its Kiri, will get this lovely picture of my daughter, Elysia!" The crowd sweat-dropped and some people threw cans and rocks at him, one of the items hitting him in the head. "Hey! I'll come over there and kick your-!" Hughes coughed. "Anyways, let the battle commence!" He ran like hell off of the battle field, leaving a trail of dirt and dust behind him. The two alchemists squared off, slowly circling each other as if narrowing in on their pray.

"I can't pray for your safety, Kiri. I will make you grovel at my feet and beg me for forgiveness." Ed taunted, earning a glare from the girl who looked like she could kill him.

"And I can guarantee for you hurt pride, Edward!" She launched her self upwards before slamming her foot down at Ed who effortlessly blocked the attack with his right arm.

"Is that all you got?!"

"Not even close, pipsqueak!" Clapping her hands, Kirimi created a small bomb and hurled it at the ground. The ball exploded on impact and created a thick smoke screen blocking all visibility. She ran around the smoke and stopped where she though Ed was before moving swiftly towards her target. A shadow appeared and she swung her foot around, knocking its head off.

"What?! Dammit, he used a puppet!" Something caught her eye and she jumped out of the way as a blade slashed through the smoke and cut her cheek.

"Still think you can outwit me, midget?" The vein in Kirimi's head bulged and she turned around and punched Ed right in the stomach, sending him flying through the air.

"Shut up! At least I have a better reputation than you do, pipsqueak!" If you listened carefully, you could hear profanities streaming from Ed's mouth from the other side of the battle field. The smoke cleared and before Kirimi could move the ground below her shot upwards, sending her through the air with no control. Below, Ed had created cannon and fired directly for her. The ball shot through the air and narrowly missed her by inches. She began to fall back down towards the ground when something shot past her and caught on her arm.

"Uwah! What the hell-?!" Kirimi yanked it out forcefully, causing the skin to rip and leave a deep wound. The blood flowed freely as she kept on falling faster and faster until she was moments away from death.

'I'm really going to die in battle, aren't I? I haven't even lived my life to its fullest…." Adrenaline shot through her veins and some unknown force took control of her body forcing her feet downwards at the last second. The smoke cleared and she clearly saw Edward standing a yard away with his arm transmuted into a blade and a smirk on his face.

"Like I said, there's no way in hell I'm going to lose to a girl!" He ran at her with determination but when he stepped onto a small mound he yelled as he went soaring through the air. Kirimi cracked up and held onto her stomach as Ed landed a ways a way, his hair puffed up into a burnt afro. Tears streamed down her face as she laughed even harder when he stepped on another bomb and skidded across the ground.

"Give….it up…Edward, you won't…ever win…against me!" Kirimi gasped out between laughs as he stepped carefully over the ground before running at her. She snapped out of it and jumped into the air right as he got within three feet of her, she kept trying to hold the laughter in but failed miserably. Ed growled and leapt at her before grabbing onto her arm and throwing her towards the ground at an angle.

"What the hell, Ed! Are you trying to kill me?!" Her answer was the ground shooting towards her shaped like a fist and slamming into her stomach. Her eyes went wide as she crashed into the ground, blood poured out of her mouth as she vomited from the impact.

"Alright, alright. That's enough out of both of you!" Hughes had run back onto the field, flanked by Mustang and Armstrong because he's such a pansy, and stood between the two. "Ed, you've done enough damage to her and you should be ashamed of hurting such a cute girl like Kirimi!" Ed shook his head and ran a hand through his hair before running over to check on her. He kneeled down next to her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry, I went a little overboard back there. But this just proves that I win the match!" Kirimi went to punch him in the face when she leaned forward and heaved again, blood dripping from her mouth. She wiped her mouth with the back of her hand and shakily stood up, her legs trembling violently. Ed put his arm around her waist and held her up as they made their off of the battle field when a voice stopped them.

"Good to see you again, bitch. I need to repay you for damaging my body in the last battle!" A soldier stood in front of them and held a gun to her head with hatred in his eyes. Ed shot his right arm out and covered the barrel of the gun when the man fired, catching the attention of the other three. Two of Ed's fingers had been blown off but if it weren't for him, Kirimi would be six feet under by now.

"Tch, I won't let you get away with this!" The soldier turned and began running when a snap echoed through the air and he was instantly a blaze. Mustang lowered his arm with narrowed eyes and walked over to the smoking man.

"I knew you weren't really a soldier since the man you are disguised as isn't even in this area anymore. You seem to be the one from the warehouse. Envy, was it?" Envy stood up and transformed back before high-tailing it out of there with Sparkles chasing after him shirtless. Seriously, does that guy EVER keep his shirt on? Edward and Kirimi stood there in shock, considering they had just seen their enemy out in a public place with more than 100 soldiers standing by with weapons.

"I guess that means the Homunculi are getting less concerned with hiding…" Ed mused quietly as the he helped Kirimi into the car waiting for them to head back to the hospital. He jumped slightly when she laid her head on his shoulder, her body shaking softly.

"I guess you do win this round, Edward…but don't think that I won't kick your ass for practically destroying my stomach with that last attack." Venom dripped from each word and he had the urge to shove her off of his shoulder right then and there. But something about her attracted him to her, almost as if they were destined to be.

"I'll give you this battle as a win since you proved women are just as strong as we men are. But, next time you won't be so lucky." Kirimi smiled and closed her eyes, her breathing becoming softer and softer until she fell into a deep sleep. Ed had the urge to kiss her forehead but resisted, due to the fact that they barely knew each other and Mustang was sitting in the front seat with a smirk on his face.

'What is it that attracts me to her? It's almost as if she's the perfect girl for me…' They arrived at the hospital and two doctors whisked her away to surgery before her wounds could get too infected. Mustang sat across from Ed in the waiting room and crossed his arms across his chest with a smirk on his face.

"So, it seems you have a little crush, Fullmetal. Care to elaborate on it?" Mustang kept his eyes closed, picturing Ed's blushing face just a few feet away. Ed turned his head away, a blush covering most of his face.

"I don't think that's any of your concern, Colonel. And why the hell are you even here? Shouldn't you be doing paperwork or listening to Hughes blab on and on about his family?" Mustang visibly twitched and sighed, opening his eyes to stare at the young teen.

"I'm waiting for her to come out of surgery to give her this," he tossed an envelope to Ed who caught it quickly and flipped it over.

"Is this…?"

"It's exactly like the one you got, the envelope that officially declares you as a state alchemist. The Fuher had such a fun time thinking of a name for her. I think it suits her just like Fullmetal suits you, Edward. Give her my best wishes, I, in fact, have a mountain of paperwork to complete." Mustang stood and waved before heading back to headquarters. A nurse walked out and called Edward back into the recovery area.

"She should be fine after two days so make sure she doesn't do anything too rash otherwise her wounds will reopen. Are you a relative of hers?" The nurse asked as she opened the door to Kirimi's room to reveal Al sitting on a chair next to her bed and Mika on lying on the bed at her master's feet.

"No, just a good friend of hers. Thank you for everything." Ed nodded as the nurse quietly shut the door after her and made his way over to the side of the bed.

"You're such a player, Ed. You totally wanted her number and address." Kirimi joked in a weak voice as she sat up a little, wincing as pain shot through her body. Ed sat down in another chair and pushed her back down against the bed.

"Don't push too hard or else you're going to reopen your wounds and get surgery again. Oh, Mustang left this envelope for you." He handed her the envelope and watched with anticipation as she practically ripped it to shreds before actually getting to the letter.

"'I hereby give the name 'Illusionary' to thee Kirimi…'" Kirimi looked up with surprise on her face. "Illusionary? I like it; it just rolls off of the tongue. It's a lot better than Fullmetal too…" Ed was about to protest but decided against it and just settled for a small sigh instead.

"We need to head back to Risembool soon so I can get arm repairs. Winry is going to murder me when she sees that I damaged my auto-mail so badly. I can imagine her face when she sees my arm messed up…" Edward shuddered before shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Kirimi set the letter down and folded her arms in her lap.

"Risembool….why does that sound familiar? I think I've been there before…" A sudden thought hit her and she clapped her hands with joy. "Risembool is my hometown! I'm sure of it! I remember a Rockbell Auto-Mail sign!" Ed and Al stared at her in shock, never knowing that this talented alchemist had lived in Risembool. Ed smirked before clenching his hand in front of him.

"Then once you're healed, let's head back to Risembool!" The three cheered, excited to be returning to their hometown. Days later, as they were boarding the train, another thought hit Kirimi and she slumped down in her seat.

"I just remembered, my brother is probably still in the house since he never left after my parents died. It'll be bad news if I run into him again…" A hand landed on her shoulder and she looked up at Ed who smiled at her.

"Don't worry, Kiri. If we run into him, I can just beat the shit out of him and he won't bother hurting you ever again." Kirimi smiled, a blush rising on her face at the gesture.

"Thank you, Edward, for everything. Let's just hope nothings changed in our hometown!" The train blew its whistle and began its long journey to Risembool, the town of tranquility and closeness.

'I hope I can begin my life again after coming home ever since I left. As long as I'm with these two and Mika, there's nothing to fear!' Kirimi thought as she watched with amusement as Ed and Al played a card game. 'This…this is where I truly belong, side by side with the Elric brothers.'

**I think this was an amazingly good chapter! I'm trying to update the chapters as quickly as possible since I entered a contest and I need to get all of my chapters updated, but that's a lot of chapters. -_-". Reviews!! **


	5. Return to Risembool!

**Well, it's been a very exciting weekend! I just updated chapter 4 awhile ago and now I'm working on chapter 5! And I also signed up for a competition for best Fan-Fic! This weekend just keeps getting better and better…now, time to begin the chapter! Chapter 5: Return to Risembool!**

"Hey, wake up already! We'll be at the train station in a few minutes." A finger poked Kirimi in the face and she waved her hand at the intrusion. She was about to fall back asleep when something yanked her off of the bench and onto the floor with a thud.

"Ow, what the hell did you do that for!?" Ed just snickered before tossing Kirimi her bag and jumping to get his own. Al reached up with ease and handed his slightly irate brother his bag before sitting back down.

"You can't even reach your own bag, that's pretty sad Edward. I mean, come on! You're taller than me and I can reach my own bag fine!" Kirimi taunted the shrimp who grabbed her bag and tossed it back up onto the rack with force. He smirked as she stared at him in slight shock before gesturing for her to get it.

"Haha, very funny Ed. I'll prove you by getting it in one jump!" She jumped onto of the bench and was about to reach for her bag when the train suddenly lurched to a stop, causing her to wobble and lose her balance. Ed caught her with ease and the bag, almost like he had practiced the moves even before they happened.

"You know, I think I just proved you wrong right here and now." She was about to retort when she realized his arm was around her waist and was close to her chest. Kirimi jerked away, taking the bag at the same time, and walked away with a heavy blush on her face. Al stared at his brother with mischievous eyes, earning a punch in the head which rolled away.

"Don't even start, Alphonse. I know what you're going to say, so just save it. Let's head back home already, before Winry decides to come down here and beat me up." Ed shuddered before following the small crowd of people also exiting the train to find loved ones or to enjoy the fresh air. Kirimi was standing at the entrance to the station with Mika waiting for the two to hurry up.

"Took you guys long enough to get off of the train, I though I was going to die of , let's head out since it looks like it's going to rain-." Kirimi was cut-off as Mika began barking and ran down the road as fast as she could after a figure that began sprinting. "Mika, get back here, don't just chase after random people!" She began running after her with the Elric brothers right behind her, slight confusion on their faces. The dog ran even faster, baring her teeth at the person. Kirimi ran as fast as she possibly could to even get close to Mika when the surroundings around her turned into a dark forest. Mika vanished around a corner and a yelp was heard.

"God dammit! Who the hell is this person!?" She turned around the same corner and lost her balance, skidding across the ground. There, holding Mika by the scruff, was her only remaining family; Lyle. He released Mika who backed away growling and started towards the girl on the ground when a blade appeared at his throat.

"Make a single move and I'll slit your throat open." Ed growled as he stood in front of Kirimi who looked petrified. Lyle just cocked his head to the side and began laughing like a maniac. The three were taken aback by this, giving Lyle the chance to strike. A sword came out of nowhere and clanged with Ed's arm, showering the ground with sparks.

"This is MY property; I can kill who ever I please! Kirimi," he looked down at the girl who jumped in surprise. "What the fuck are you doing back here? I thought you would never return to visit your elder brother and little sister!"

"W-what are you talking about, Lyle? You don't know what you're talking about anymore! Ever since you went insane-!" Lyle tsked her and shook his head.

"Mika has been here the entire time! Or should I say, with you the entire time. Do you think it's just coincidence that you two met? She knew what was going to happen once I killed her!" Kirimi's heart felt like concrete. Lyle had killed Mika? And never bothered to tell anyone!? She stood up, her fists clenched at her side. Without a second thought, she slammed her fist into her brothers' face, sending him skidding across the uneven forest floor.

"You…you killed Mika…and you never bothered to fucking tell anyone?! What made you do it, Lyle? Why did you kill the only person who understood me, almost like a twin! What you did…is completely unforgivable!!" Kirimi clapped her hands and created a katana, her glaring eyes reflecting off of the blade. But Lyle just stood up and laughed before clapping his hands and creating a ninja blade, his eyes full of insanity.

"Well then, why don't we settle this with a battle? You always did love to fight me when we were younger. But I seem to recall that I always won…" He dodged Kirimi's attack with ease and drop-kicked her side, sending her into a huge oak. She slid down and began coughing, tiny drops of blood littering the ground. "Oh? So, your stomach is still your weakness after all. I guess that means this battle will also be mine!" Kirimi closed her eyes and waited for the blow when a single voice seemed to stop time.

"S-stop…no more…fighting!" Everyone stopped moving and looked at Mika who sat there with her head held high, her eyes had a fire in them.

"M-Mika? Did you…you…can talk? H-how is that…possible??" Kirimi reached out to touch her when a foot stomped violently on her arm, the bone on the verge of breaking. "Ngh! Dammit…you did this, didn't you? You asshole, you did a human transmutation, didn't you!?" Lyle cackled and kicked her aside before turning to Mika with his head cocked sideways.

"Yes, I guess it was a success in a way. Although, she doesn't seem to understand my commands very well! Mika, come!" The dog shook her head and backed away growling. Al stepped in front of her right as Lyle went to throw a punch, his hand punching hard steel. "Yowwww!! Who the hell wears a suit of armor!? Tsk, whatever, you're not included in this battle. This is a battle between siblings!" He kicked off of Al and landed in front of Kirimi who had tried escaping when he wasn't looking. Lyle yanked her back by her hair and she let out a scream.

"She belongs to me and nobody else is going to lay a finger on her! It's my duty to Father, that I would destroy this worthless person once and for all!" Tears rolled down the girls face as Lyle held a knife at her throat, pressing just light enough to cause a cut. "Now, I suggest you leave or else prepare yourselves to watch me kill this useless girl!" His voice had gotten higher, almost as if he was afraid of slitting her throat open. The knife began to shake violently, causing bruising against Kirimi's throat. Ed moved forward and Lyle suddenly flung the knife towards him, the blade bouncing off of Ed's arm at the last second. Kirimi took the opening and kicked him in the jaw, hearing a snap that caused her to flinch. Blood poured out of Lyle's mouth and onto the ground and her lap, its color almost pure black.

"Black…blood? What…how?" Lyle turned to her and lifted his shirt up, revealing a baseball sized hole where his stomach would be. She could see completely through him, his body resembling a hollow shell. "No…no!" Kirimi kicked him away and ran towards the house; footsteps crunched the leaves as someone chased after her. An arm grabbed her by the waist and she turned to punch the person when familiar hair stopped her.

"It'll be okay, Kiri. We'll defeat him and you'll never have to see him again." Ed hugged her closely, his warmth comforting Kirimi slightly. Tears slid down her face as she hugged him back, her troubles were washing away quickly.

"The house…we have to get to the house…" She whispered softly, her voice gone from shock and fright. Ed nodded and swiftly picked her up bridal style and began walking towards the house when something flashed in front of his vision, stopping him instantly.

"I'm afraid I can't let you take her away, Edward Elric. I've heard all about you, ever since you became a powerful alchemist and a dog of the military. I also happen to know how you got your arm and leg taken away by 'Him'." Al suddenly appeared and kicked Lyle far away, his limbs flailing wildly about.

"Hurry, Ed! Before he comes back and attacks again." Ed nodded and the four of them proceeded to enter the house, the door creaked as the hinges were forced to open after a peaceful slumber. Dust covered everything insight, its grip tight on the things vulnerable to age and weakness.

"Upstairs…to the bedroom…on the left." Mika spoke quietly as they made their way up the creaky old stairs. Al turned the door handle and opened the room, earning gasps from both Elric brothers; the room was filled to the top with worn out books and journals, even the desk was completely covered with memories and information from the past. Ed set Kirimi down on the bed and looked around the room in awe at all of the books.

"Our parents were both extremely talented alchemists who strived to reach the top by learning everything they could. They even taught me some of the basics when I was able to read and write. I guess I'm just a spinning image of them both…" Kirimi stood up and walked over to the closet before opening it, tiny dust particles flew through the air and settled for the nearest object. She crouched down and rummaged through some boxes before pulling a small red chest out, elaborate designs traced lightly along the side and top. Kirimi reached into her shirt and pulled out a locket with a key attached to it by a string. She ripped the key off of the string before slowly placing it into the lock on the box. It clicked almost immediately and slowly opened to reveal three envelopes and a key card. Kirimi took them out carefully and held up the card, her eyes searching for some sort of clue as to what it goes to.

"My father used to tell me that whenever the times comes, I should find these letters and key. I think I know now what the key card goes to but I want to read the letters first, to see if there are any other clues I should know about." She ripped open the first letter and scanned it quickly, her eyes only stopping at important parts. She went through the other two just as quickly before returning her focus back to the key.

"I understand now, why father kept this hidden from my brother. My brother…he isn't human." Ed and Al gasped; their shock not bothering to be hidden.

"Not human…? How is that possible, unless he's a…"

"That's right, Lyle is actually a Homunculus. He has been for awhile. That's why his jaw was fixed after such a short time and how he somehow survives deadly accidents. What I need to stop him is in the basement, although I've never actually been down there, so I have no clue whether there are dangerous traps or not. Our father loved to pull pranks on people when he was younger and he likes to make challenges for people." Ed stared at her like she grew another eye and three horns on her head. Kirimi laughed at his expression and stood up, dusting the dirt and grime off of her legs. "Let's head down there before he has a chance to come back here and attack us again." They made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen when the front door was violently kicked open, revealing a very angry teenage girl with blond hair and blue eyes. She had a wrench in her hand and glared at Edward with venom and malice.

"Edward Elric, what the hell do you think you're doing running around with your arm all busted up?! And who the hell are you?" Ed looked like he wanted to run as fast as he could to avoid her wrath and wrench. Kirimi stood up straight and walked up to the girl, their eyes sending electricity to one another.

"My name is Kirimi and I am a state alchemist, also the owner of this house. Is there something I can help you with?" The girl looked her over before pointing a finger in her face.

"I want to know why you are with Ed and why you are here. Alphonse," Al jumped and started to fidget nervously.

"Um, Winry, um, ask Ed!" He finished lamely before shuffling away from the angry girl. She turned around to face Ed who was hiding behind Kirimi who smacked a hand to her face.

'He acts so tough, yet when it comes to this girl he's a chicken? Sheesh, I'm starting to wonder what kind of childhood he had…' The girl named Winry threw her wrench at Ed who dodged it, but it ended up hitting Kirimi in the head. She held her head and crouched over, the pain causing her vision to blur insanely.

"Oops, my bad…" Winry started going towards her when she suddenly stopped and her eyes widened. Kirimi straightened up, blood trickling down her forehead slowly. She reached her hands out towards the girl, her eyes narrowed in anger. An arm reached out and stopped her, causing her to turn her head. Ed shook his head, giving her the all clear to stop acting.

"If he wasn't here to stop me I would have really killed you for throwing a damn wrench at my head. Why the hell do you keep wrenches with you anyways? Some sort of weird habit?" Winry looked like a trapped animal, she shuffled her feet nervously.

"She's our childhood friend and my auto-mail mechanic. Although she has a bad temper when it comes to her auto-mail…" Ed earned a glare from that last remark but he just blew it off with a wave. He turned and headed into the kitchen while the rest followed behind him.

"This is the door that leads to the basement. You two stay behind to make sure Lyle doesn't come back and be stupid again. Ed and I will go investigate this; if we don't come back within 10 minutes, leave without us. No arguing!" Kirimi threatened when the two were about to retort. She held the card up to a scanner next to the door and it beep loudly before the door unlocked and slowly opened.

"We'll be back soon enough, don't worry. Don't do anything stupid, Winry, or else I'll have Kiri attack you." Winry looked taken back but nodded in understanding. The two descended down into the dimly lit basement, their steps echoing loudly with each movement.

"There should be a string somewhere over…here!" Kirimi yanked on something in the darkness and the room filled with light, its brightness blinding the two. On the far side of a wall there was a single red button, there were no boxes or shelves anywhere.

"What kind of basement is this? Only a single red button? Hey, don't just go waltzing through here!" Kirimi had already reached the button when Ed noticed she had gone missing. He ran over to her just as she pressed it. The room began to shake as the wall separated and began to split in two. A new room emerged with a single gun placed on a table and a red circle painted on the wall.

"This must be dad's…Bloody Rose?" The girl walked up to the table and gently traced the gold design on the handle and barrel. On the top there was an alchemy symbol painted blood red meaning that this was truly her fathers' gun. When she picked up the gun, her wrist stung like crazy and she looked at it. A small tube had connected to one of her veins and was drawing blood slowly into the gun. "I see, so it takes my blood in exchange for letting me use the gun. No wonder dad said this gun would either destroy them all or destroy me first."

"So its equivalent exchange? I never heard of it being applied to the use of a gun that has a weird name." Ed touched the gun and snapped back his hand as it shocked him. Kirimi laughed softly before opening the draw of the table, revealing a gun holster especially designed to hold the Bloody Rose. She placed it around her waist before locking it tightly in place. Kirimi turned towards the red circle, aiming the guns barrel directly at it before firing. A blue ball of energy shot out and smashed into the wall, rocks and dust scattered everywhere.

"Do you just like to destroy things or what? Maybe it runs in the family…" Ed mused to himself before flinching away from Kirimi's deadly glare. He waved his hands in defeat before sighing and placing his hands behind his head. Kirimi huffed and walked over to the hole in the wall, reaching in to grab something.

"Ouch! What the-?" When she looked into the hole, she stumbled back as pain shot through her back. "Fuck! I guess it wasn't the right time to be looking in here…" Ed walked over right as she was taking her shirt off to look at her back.

"W-w-what are you doing!? Put your clothes on!" He looked away quickly, covering his mouth with his hand and trying not to blush. Kirimi muttered something before he tuned her back in. "What?"

"I said look at my back and see if there are gashes in the shape of a transmutation circle. If there is, then I'm screwed." Ed hesitantly looked and gasped at what he saw; there were in fact gashes in the shape of a transmutation circle, blood slowly oozing out of the wounds.

"Yeah…there are gashes that look like one. What does this mean?" Kirimi lowered her shirt and sighed, running a hand through her dirty blonde hair.

"It means that I'm marked, or in other words it means that my body is slowly being taken over by Truth. You remember him, right?" Ed nodded as his mind raced with crazy thoughts and ideas. Kirimi patted him on the head and headed towards the exit.

"Come on, let's go. And since the mark has shown up, it means I have about two or so years left to live. Lyle decided to make a deal with Truth when he was there. Everything was explained in the letters I read earlier. Once I turn eighteen, my body gets broken down and I go to the other side and never return. I just wish I had more time to make memories…" She began walking again when Ed grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"How can you be so calm about this? Once you go beyond the gate you won't ever be able to return to this world. You'll be stuck in an empty world with nothing to do but sit and wait. If it helps, then I'll help make a memory you won't forget." Kirimi was about to ask what when Ed lifted her chin up and kissed her softly on the lips, his warmth spreading throughout her body. She slowly wrapped her arms around his neck and held him tightly to her, never wanting to let go. Ed pulled back and rested his forehead on hers, a smile on his lips.

"That should be one memory you won't ever forget, now is it? I won't let you go so easily, even if it means dying for you. I love you, Kiri." Tears fell down her face as she hugged him tightly, her broken heart slowly being repaired.

"Thank you, Edward. For everything," The two separated and made their way back out of the basement, their hands intertwined tightly. Ed pushed open the door and nearly fell over at the view he saw. Winry was attacking Al with her deadly wrench and yelling nonsense things.

"Why won't you tell me anything either, Al? I just want to know what you guys are doing when you aren't here safe and sound!" Ed went to step forward when Kirimi stopped him with her hand. She walked up to Winry, who looked up at her with tears streaming down her face, and slapped her hard across the face. Her wrench clattered to the floor, a small indention appearing from the impact.

"Listen good, the reason we don't tell you about theses things is because you can be killed instantly by the things we do. If you have anyone to blame, then blame me for taking them into danger. They originally were searching the country to find a way to get their bodies ever since they made that mistake years ago. Trust me, Winry; these guys know what they're doing when it comes to things like this. So stop worrying over something so stupid!" Winry let her head hang before standing up, her fists clenched slightly.

"You don't know…what it's like to have no family left…you have no idea how it feels everyday, not knowing if ones close to you will suddenly die or be killed doing something so stupid! No one understands a thing!" Kirimi grabbed her by the shoulder and slapped her again, the sound echoing throughout the empty house.

"Why do you think I'm always alone? It's because my parents were murdered when I was two and I have no memories of them or from when I was little. I left this house on a journey to study alchemy and to find a way to bring them back since there was no one left in the world to take care of me. My brother is a lunatic and my sister is…not here anymore. I'm pretty sure I understand it better than you ever will, Winry. You have granny, Ed, and Al left in your family. I have no one, not even a distant relative to take me in. Next time you should learn to think before speaking and you just might see the error of your ways." She walked past them all and headed back upstairs towards her parents room which hadn't been opened since the day they died. She turned the knob slowly, her heart racing a million miles a minute. The door creaked open and a strong smell emerged from the inside, almost as if something had been killed in there.

'It's so dark…where was the light switch?' Her hand searched the wall and finally found it; clicking it upwards she covered her eyes as a bright light illuminated the room. Everything seemed to be in the same order it was that nightmarish day, but at the same time it didn't. The bed was messy and the blankets were thrown carelessly on the bed, the dresser had open drawers with clothes hanging over the edge. "I bet there's something in the closet that has my name on it…" Kirimi mused quietly as she stepped over clothes and shoes to reach the closet on the other side of the bed. The smell was even stronger as she neared the two doors, its aroma strong enough for anyone to take heed and stay away.

"I have to know about my past and this is the only place where something would be hidden!" As she reached for the door, something flashed behind her and she turned to look for the source. 'What just shone behind me?' Kirimi walked over to the dresser and spotted the source; a promise ring with a diamond center had caught the reflection of the light and bounced rays over the room. "This was my mothers? It's so beautiful…" She carefully picked it up and examined it closely. Turning the ring over, she noticed an inscription on the underside of the ring. _'You are always in my heart, Carolyn, when the time comes give this to Kirimi in hopes she can find her true love one day.'_ Tears slid down her face as she read the words over and over, hoping they would never be forgotten.

"Kiri, are you up there? We need to head back before the rain starts…" Ed trailed off as he opened the door to find her sitting on the bed, staring intently at a ring. "Was that your mothers ring?" Kirimi looked up and nodded before turning her gaze back to it. Ed sat down next to her and she handed him the ring before wiping her eyes off. His eyes scanned it quickly before gently handing it back to her.

"This is my inheritance from them, a ring that would always be with me and helped me whenever I was having doubts. I guess they knew their end would happen sooner than planned since this was specially made. Let's go before the weather gets any worse and we aren't able to see in front of us." They headed down the stairs where Al, Winry, and Mika were waiting by the front door.

"Geez, Ed, what did you do up there?" Al got his head knocked off for that comment. He picked his head up and they all walked out of the house and back into the dark forest. Kirimi lagged behind the others before turning around to say farewell to the house she grew up in.

"This is goodbye then," A single tear streaked down her face before the rain began to come down hard, the drops pounding against her skin like hail. She ran to catch up to the others, the rain obscuring her vision considerably.

"Hurry up, Kirimi, before the rain gets any worse!" Al called as he waited for her at the edge of the forest. The ground began to turn into mud and she stepped wrong, falling to her knees as the water soaked her to the bones. Pain shot through her ankle as she tried to stand up but she soon gave up and waved Al over.

"I twisted my ankle, Al, I can't walk anymore." He nodded before carefully picking her up and running to catch up with Ed and Winry who stopped a ways down the road.

"What happened?" Ed asked once they caught up.

"I just twisted my ankle while I was running to catch up with you guys, I'll be fine in awhile once I rest." Ed looked concerned but hid it after a moment before nodding and walking next to Al.

'Ed seems like he really loves her…does this mean my chances are very slim?' Winry thought gloomily as she picked up the pace the climb the road to get to the house, her feet slipping with each step. She looked up as the door opened and Granny appeared with a tight smile on her face and her hands on her hips.

"Well, it seems Ed is bringing back another helpless person. Winry, come prepare the room for her," She went back inside and Winry cursed under her breath before stomping up the stairs, letting the stairs take her anger. She didn't bother to keep the door open and slammed it with force, causing the hinges to protest loudly.

'What the hell is she pissed off about? She should learn to calm the hell down when it comes to romance…' Kirimi thought bitterly as they made their way up the porch and through the front door, the warmth calming her considerably. Al set her down on the couch before being called into the kitchen by Granny for help. Ed grabbed a chair and placed it next to the couch before sitting down with a sigh.

"Something wrong, Ed?" Ed ran his hand through his hair and sighed again, his shoulders slumping slightly.

"Everything about discovering your past interests me but we can't find any good leads on how to get your memory back. I want to help but I have no clue on how to do that…" Kirimi patted him on the head and smiled slightly.

"It's fine if we don't find any clues right away, we can just take our time and slowly go step by step. There's no need to get over anxious about it," Granny came back into the room with a tray of bandages and anti-biotic.

"Let's get you bandaged up before you get an infection and have to get your foot cut off." Kirimi visibly paled at the last remark.

"M-my foot? But I only sprained my ankle from tripping over something! I don't want to go around with only one foot!" She looked down at her foot and her eyes widened when she noticed a huge deep gash right at her ankle. The blood was still flowing in a steady stream, soaking the towel Granny placed under her ankle immediately.

"This may sting a bit!" Kirimi was about to retort when pain shot through her ankle and she bit her lip hard, a small drop of blood forming instantly. Ed held her hand, momentarily erasing the tremendous pain. Winry came into the room and narrowed her eyes slightly as she saw 'her' Edward holding hands with this girl who didn't beat her on any level. She huffed and walked upstairs, earning a curious look from Ed and Al but they just shrugged it off and turned back to Kirimi who looked like she could pass out. Granny finished and patted the wound, causing the young girl to yelp in pain.

"That hurt! Is she always like this when people are wounded?" Ed just laughed and ruffled her hair affectionately.

"She normally isn't this uptight, but since I suddenly brought someone home she's just unprepared. Granny is normally kind even though she has a bad temper sometimes." A towel was thrown at his face and he flung it back at Granny who dodged it easily before heading back into the kitchen.

"You guys are so close, even though you seem like you want to kill each other sometimes…" Kirimi thought aloud as she closed her eyes and let sleep take over her weary body. It seemed like any ordinary dream she would have, but something wasn't right. The people moved with sluggish movements, moans and fluid spilling from their mouths. Their faces were socket-less as they walked around randomly in circles. That's when she knew; these people weren't human at all, they were the walking undead. Kirimi shot up from the couch, her head hurting painfully blurring her vision for a few minutes. She turned her head as Ed yelled out about something having to do with connecting nerves and stood up before shakily walking to the open door next to the kitchen. Winry was putting away her tools while Ed sat on a chair, holding his left shoulder with his right arm and wincing as he moved the auto-mail.

"You should really learn not to destroy your arm, Ed. It takes forever to just fix it up, especially if I have to start from scratch! What are you even doing that's damaging it this much?" Winry asked as she turned around and leaned against the table, her arms crossed across her chest.

"It's none of your business, Winry. All it is, it's just all military work and going on missions. You don't need to know the rest of the details," Granny walked into the room from another door and stood with her hands on her hips, the same smoking pipe hanging from her mouth.

"You need to be careful about her, Edward. Her parents were both powerful and dangerous alchemists and dogs of the military. They may have done things to help others, but they have also killed many in the end. She may have inherited that from them," Ed lowered his head, his bangs covering his eyes. In a flash he slammed his clenched fist on the table, the wood nearly giving way from the force.

"How can you say that about someone who's past you don't know a _thing_ a bout? Why are you being so damned judgmental?" Winry and Granny didn't say a word, giving Ed the chance to put his jacket back on and leave the room. Kirimi ran back to the couch and laid down right as Winry stopped Ed in the doorway.

"We don't want you to get hurt anymore, Edward. Neither one of us want to see you like you were after Trisha died-." Granny cut her off by giving her a stern look before shaking her head.

"It's no use, Winry, just let him do what he wants to and let him regret it later on in life." She whispered before heading to her room to sleep. Kirimi kept her eyes tightly shut as she heard footsteps pass her and head up the stairs, the wood creaking loudly from usage over the years.

'Why…why do they think that I'll hurt Ed? I would never do that! Is Winry just trying to fill his head with nonsense?' A single tear slid down her face as she curled into a ball and silently cried herself into a light sleep.

* * *

Birds chirped loudly, signaling that the day was beginning. Kirimi's body felt like concrete and her mind was clouded over from last nights events. The sudden clanking of armor startled her and her eyes shot open to reveal Al crouching down in front of her, his eyes wide with curiosity.

"Are you alright, Kirimi? You've been crying the entire night and your eyes look puffy. Do you want to talk about it?" Aw, sweet Alphonse, always there when you need reassurance. She shook her head and wiped away any remaining tears that were left on her face and sat up.

"Thanks, Al, I appreciate it. But you wouldn't understand it…what time is it, by the way?" Al shrugged before pointing to her ankle.

"How is that cut? Does it still hurt?" Kirimi moved her foot less than an inch and pain shot through her leg, numbing her nerves with electricity.

"Ow! I won't be able to walk for at least a week or more. This sucks so much! I want to get out of the house and visit my parent's graves…" Winry entered the room and noticed Kirimi's ankle was beginning to bleed again before sighing heavily.

"Your ankle is bleeding again, are you trying to kill yourself?" The two looked up with shock on their faces as Winry left the room and came back in a minute later with bandages. Kirimi began to slowly inch away from the medicine that stung like hell when it touched her wound. Winry grabbed her by her good ankle and pulled her back towards her with the vein in her head popping. "Just stay still for a damn moment, will you!?" She did as she was told and held back a yell as the bandages fell off and the ointment was roughly applied before the bandages were tightly tied. Winry left without a word right as Ed walked down the stairs and over to the couch.

"What's up with her today?" Al and Kirimi shrugged before letting out sighs of frustration. Ed raised his eyebrow at that and the two stared at him before laughing out loud.

"It's nothing, Ed, you wouldn't understand it. It's just an inside joke!" The teen shrugged it off before grabbing his coat and opening the front door.

"Where are you going? Don't leave me behind with that wit- Winry! If you love me, don't leave me!" Kirimi wailed as she pathetically waved her arm over the couch since moving her lower body caused pain. Ed laughed and walked back over to the couch before leaning over and messing her hair up.

"I'm just going to visit our mom's grave. It's not really all that fun. You can go if you can walk, which I'm pretty sure you can't." Kirimi pouted before whispering into Al's ear and he nodded before carefully picking her up and walking to the door.

"This is _my_ way of getting around, Edward. Be jealous," Al snickered at his brothers amused expression before the three of them headed towards the cemetery to pay their respects to their departed loved ones. When they arrived they noticed one person was standing over a grave, a fresh bouquet of flowers lying in front of it. The person turned when they got near, his expression a serious and slightly smug one.

"Good to see you again, Fullmetal and Illusionary. You've got another assignment to complete so pack your things, your heading to Liore."

* * *

**Gosh, this chapter took so long to write! It took over a week to type I think….wow, I have no life. Lol. Anyways, we leave off with a familiar person telling the group they have another assignment to complete. Next chapter: Desert City of Liore! =(^_^)= - Kitty Cat! **


	6. Desert City of Liore

**Well, I'm back for another chapter! Yay! Anyways, we left off with the three heading to the cemetery and meeting a mysterious person! You readers need to review so I can see what you think about this. I will love you! Now, let's begin Chapter 6: Desert City of Liore! **

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong, sir! Just don't blame me if you spontaneously combust!" Everyone stared at Kirimi as she randomly shouted that out. Mustang laughed and shook his hair from his eyes before placing his hands in his pockets.

"Don't worry, Illusionary, I'm not here to drag you back for destroying part of the forest. You three have a new mission to complete," The three listened intently as Mustang explained the situation and handed them train tickets. "The train leaves in two hours, be on it or get your licenses removed. Oh, I almost forgot. Fullmetal, you need to take better care of yourself, you've been slacking in giving me reports. Make sure you get this one or I'll burn you to a crisp." Ed huffed and turned away before quickly walking down the hill, his hair blowing wildly around his face. Al bowed slightly before turning when Mustang stopped him.

"Illusionary, I need to have a chat with you really fast. Alphonse, you can leave her in my care for a few moments. Catch up with your brother and tell him I'll return her in a bit." Alphonse nodded uncertainly before carefully setting Kirimi down on the ground, his clanking steps quieting as he left. The girl looked at the ground as the Colonel crouched down in front of her, his hands crossed and resting on his legs.

"You want to know about my past, right? It's something I'd rather not talk about, sir." Fear and slight relief flickered across her heart as she heard Roy sigh softly.

"You're sharper than most, Kirimi. But your parents used to be in the military and were extremely talented alchemists. There are certain things that will help us learn why they were murdered and who it was. The military needs to know these things in order to-."

"I don't care why the god damned military needs to know why they were murdered! I saw it happen; I saw them killed right in front of my eyes! No one else in the world needs to know how or why they were murdered!" Tears streaked down her face as the painful memories came flooding back into her mind. Mustang frowned. How could he have made a girl so tough cry so easily? He picked her up and started carrying her towards the Rockbell home when the sky began to turn an odd gray color.

'Odd, it's almost as if her emotions are controlling the weather…' When they reached the house, Ed was sitting on the front stairs with his suitcase and Kirimi's bag next to him. Al had just closed the front door when Mustang handed, more like tossed, Kirimi over to him before waving and walking away. The three just stared after him until he vanished from sight.

"That…was odd. Anyways, what did you two talk about?" Kirimi lowered her head and spoke softly.

"I'd rather not talk about it, Edward. It's…painful to retell a second time." Concern flashed across his face but he masked it before standing up, a bag in each hand.

"Let's head to the station before the weather gets any worse. Hopefully Liore has better weather than here," Ed muttered as they made their way down the gravel road. From the house, a pair of eyes watched in bitter sadness as the man she dearly loved walked out of her life again with another woman. But the next time they met, she would take care of her personally.

* * *

The train station wasn't very busy, maybe a few people walking here and some over there. The three picked a seat in the middle of the empty train and settled in for the train ride to Liore where there is a prophet creating 'miracles' out of nowhere.

"I wonder what kind of miracles that fake prophet is making? From what Mustang told us, they're things that are made from nothing. Something doesn't seem right about this at all…" Kirimi thought aloud as the train lurched to a start, the floors shaking slightly. Ed just shrugged and looked out the window at the quickly moving scenery as it flew past. Alphonse was just sitting there quietly, most likely deep in thinking or just not wanting to speak. The train ride was silent for the most part until the conductor came on over the intercom.

"There seems to be a problem with the weather so we can't go any further than this." The three looked outside and sweat-dropped; it was a sand storm out there!

"Well, I guess we're walking?" Kirimi attempted to joke but it fell before it even reached the brothers ears. The second they stepped outside, the hot air and sand attacked them from every angle, its fury at full force. Alphonse picked Kirimi up and they braced the storm ahead of them. Hours later, after hundreds of miles of walking, they finally neared the desert city of Liore. Suddenly, Al vanished and Kirimi fell to the ground with a scream. Ed got down next to her and helped her brush off the sand that had stuck to her like glue.

"Where did Alphonse go?"

"I-I don't know! He was here a minute ago and then he just suddenly vanished!" Ed groaned as the looked around for the mysteriously vanishing suit of armor when a hand suddenly burst from the sand before and both alchemists let out a loud scream.

"Brother, I sank again…" Al's sad voice carried up through the sand. After another half-hour, they had finally dug him out and the two were sprawled on the sand, their breathing heavy and their bodies covered in sweat.

"How the hell…do you sink…more than once!?" Alphonse's chest plate opened suddenly and dumped a giant pile of sand all over his brother.

"Oh, wow…haha nice one Alphonse!" Kirimi high-fived him before he ran away from an angry midget who was yelling about beating him up. The two ran in circles while the young girl just watched with amusement and slight appreciation. These two had such an unbreakable bond yet they fought like this. 'Must be the sibling thing that makes them so close to one another…' Once the two had stopped running around, they slowly began their journey again but this time Kirimi decided to walk since Al's armor was as hot as hell.

"You sure you'll be alright, Kiri? Your ankle still isn't completely healed and the heat could make you collapse any moment." Alphonse tried to reason with her but it failed in the end and they slowly walked their way into the desert city.

"Hey, I hear something…almost like…WATER!!" Edward ran off faster than ever, his hands above his head and he was giggling like an idiot. They ran/quickly walked after the idiot and ended up right in front of a fountain which smelled like…wine? Ed picked up a cup, grimaced, and poured it back into the blood red fountain.

"A fountain of water was turned into wine? Brother…" Alphonse said quietly. Ed was suddenly picked up and was dangling in the air with an angry expression on his face.

"Hey, you aren't old enough to drink out of there yet! You have to wait 'til you're older, kid." The man flinched as the midget flailed around like a fish out of water, his arms and legs swinging wildly.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SOMEONE SO SHORT HE'S SMALLER THAN A SPECK OF SAND!?" Kirimi sighed before grabbing his cheeks and stretching them out, causing Alphonse to hold back his laughter.

"How can you have so much energy after all that walking? I'll never understand you, Edward Elric. Oh, who are you?" The man dropped Ed who muttered profanities under his breath, earning a smack on the head, before taking off his hat and slightly bowing.

"I'm the shop owner right behind you. Lately, kids have been trying to drink out of the fountain so it's basically my job to stop them. You look like you could use a drink, my treat." The three relaxed in the partial shade while Ed and Kirimi enjoyed their refreshing drinks. The owner turned on a radio and a religious broadcast came on, its message full of beliefs and rights.

"Who is this guy? He sounds like some big shot that can only run a damn flea circus." Ed muttered, causing Kirimi to laugh and spit her drink out on the ground. Alphonse patted her on the back as she tried to stop laughing/choking at the same time. The owner gave her a weird look before turning to Ed with slightly judging eyes.

"That's Father Cornello; he's the prophet who has brought life back to this town when our way of life crumbled. By the way, I've never seen you folks before, are you in the circus?" This time Ed spit his drink out, the vein in his forehead popping out violently.

"I don't think so, pops! Do we look like clowns to you!?" The man apologized and waved to someone behind them.

"Rose, are you going to the temple again?" They turned to see a young woman with pink and brown hair, a white dress, and a bag of food in her arms. The girl smiled and nodded slightly, her eyes full of excitement and wonder.

"Yes, I am. Oh, who are you three? I don't believe we've met before."

"I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my brother—"

"Edward Elric. This is Kirimi, a close friend of ours." Ed put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him, earning a curious look from her. Rose smiled a mixed emotion of appreciation and love in her eyes.

"My name is Rose; it's a pleasure to meet you all. Would you like to meet Father Cornello at the temple? I'm sure he could release your sins and show you the way to the right path." The three exchanged glances, which Rose thankfully missed, before Ed smiled a cute and innocent smile at her.

"I would _love_ to meet the Father, Rose! I'm really interested in this famous prophet." Rose jumped up and down, leading them the way to the temple where Cornello would be.

"Bitch, take my Edward will you…" Kirimi grumbled under her breath, earning a curious look from Alphonse who stopped in his tracks.

"What was that, Kirimi? Did you just say something?" She giggled evilly before skipping to the front of the group, swinging her arms wildly. She suddenly stopped and turned to stare down an alleyway before pulling her gun out. The others kept walking, giving her the chance to investigate the mysterious moving shadow. Her footsteps echoed loudly down the wet bricks as a rat scurried out of her path. A loud bang startled her and she spun around to see a person with a long stick in their hand.

"You, you are a state alchemist correct?" The man walked closer, flanked by three more men with similar weapons. Kirimi holstered the gun and clapped her hands, a sword forming in her hands as she glared at them.

"Who are you and what do you want with me? And how do you know I'm a state alchemist?" They advanced closer to her, pushing her further into the dark and damp alley with little escape.

"Father Cornello asked us to bring you to him since he knew you were coming to visit him. Get her!" The three men charged at her with their weapons held at the ready. Kirimi jumped off of the wall and onto another until she reached the top of a building where she stuck her tongue at the bewildered men. She turned around and stumbled backwards as another man suddenly appeared in front of her and slashed her arm.

"Fuck, where did you come from! This isn't going to end well since I'm by myself…" She spoke through gasps as she tried to think of a way to get around the man with the deadly blade. Her vision began to swim as the heat finally began to take a toll on her and her feet stumbled over one another as she neared the edge of the building, tottering dangerously before falling backwards to the street down below. The man with the sword smirked as he heard the satisfying crash of the girl hitting something on the way down. He looked over and his eye twitched as he watched the girl roll before hitting the ground and stumbling away from everyone. Kirimi eventually made her way to the temple, out of breath, bruised, and slightly bloodied. She spotted Alphonse and Ed in the back of the crowd watching Cornello performing his miracles with smirks on their faces. She began to run through the crowd, a chill climbing up her spine as something approached her rapidly.

"Edward! Alphonse! Guys, I need help!" Alphonse looked over in time to see Kirimi vanish into the crowd without a trace. He poked his brother who looked over to see followers back away from six people standing in a circle around someone, their weapons drawn and pointed at the figure.

"What's going on over there…where's Kirimi?" The brothers looked at each other before rushing over to the circle with concern in their eyes. Kirimi kicked one of the men as he charged at her with a bayonet, sending him skidding across the ground with a foot print on his face. Four men prepared to shoot her in the heart when Rose rushed through the circle with her arms wide.

"Don't shoot at this poor girl! What would Father say if he saw you all doing this!? You should be ashamed of yourselves for even wielding those!" The men grumbled before quickly retreating as more people began to agree with her, allowing Kirimi to fall to her knees, her body exhausted and hurting. Rose got down next to her and placed her hand on her shoulder. "Are you alright, Kirimi? Are you injured anywhere at all besides your arm?" The girl shook her head and felt like blacking out from all of the pain she was in when she felt another person crouch down next to her.

"Kiri, are you alright? When we looked for you, you weren't anywhere near! What did those men want with you? Hey, can you hear me?" Edwards's voice was full of panic as Kirimi's body began to sway, her mind quickly being engulfed in darkness. Before everything was engulfed, she heard screams and voices calling out her name, the sounds growing silent at last.

"What seems to be the matter, my dear children?" The three looked up to see Father Cornello standing next to them with a knowledgeable look on his face.

"Father…" Rose whispered quietly.

* * *

'Ugh, where…am I? What happened to me back there? I think…I blacked out…' Kirimi gradually stirred, her head pounding like someone had slugged her in the back of the head with a bat. She looked around the room to notice Rose, Ed, and Alphonse talking to a man sitting at a desk, his expression that of a smug one.

"I'm telling you, hand over the ring or prepare to get your ass beat old man!" Ed pounded his fist on the desk, sending wood slivers flying through the air. Rose murmured something before looking over to Kirimi who was staring at her with half closed eyes. Ed retaliated and pointed his finger at Father Cornello who was slowly trying to get through the door right next to him.

"It's his god damned fault for sending his men after her! He needs to get his damn ass kicked so he won't do that again! Hey, where do you think you're going, asshole!?" Cornello shrieked and ran out of the room while Alphonse chased after, leaving Ed behind to take care of Kirimi. She sat up on the couch and stretched, wincing as a pounding headache blurred her vision slightly.

"Are you alright, Kiri? You were beaten pretty hard back there. Maybe you should just stay here until we can take care of him." Edward placed his hand on her should but she just shrugged it off before heading to the door Cornello escaped through.

"I'm not going to just be a whimpering little girl who is going to sit there while people need my help. I am never, ever, going to turn my back on people who need me!" Kirimi ran through the door with Ed right on her heels, excitement on his face and a glimmer in his eyes. They ran until they spotted Alphonse battling a giant chimera in an empty room, Cornello watching from a balcony high above.

"Welcome, I'm so glad you could make it today. But I'm afraid you won't last much longer, Fullmetal Alchemist! Kill them my pet!" The man commanded the chimera which turned its red eyes to the boy standing to the side of him. Ed just scoffed before transmuting a lance from the ground, the blade shining as he aimed it at the beast.

"Just try it, you over-grown house cat!" While those two battled, Al regrouped with Kirimi behind a pillar to come up with a plan.

"How are we going to defeat this guy? He has the philosopher's stone in his possession!" Al whispered quietly as Cornello began to bring forth more challenges against Edward who was taking them all on with eagerness.

"I have a plan but it's really stupid and not very coordinated. I'll need you to cover me while I run up to him and attack. Once I'm up there, go help Ed defeat the chimera as quickly as possible. I know you don't like it, but it's the only thing I've got right now so go along with it. Alright, let's do this!" The two began to run from behind their hideout when Al suddenly sank into the ground, his body quickly being engulfed.

"Kirimi, go on without me! I can't go anywhere as long as there is sand in here! I'll help brother," Kirimi nodded before running along the side of the wall, smoke forming around her as she transmuted two swords before jumping off of the wall and into the air. Cornello noticed this and transmuted a machine gun before aiming and firing.

"Ngh, dammit! I can't block this at all while I'm in the air!" She tried her best to block the bullets but a few of them caught on her arms and legs before she was able to land near the phony prophet and side-sweep her legs under him, knocking him and his gun to the ground. She looked over the railing to see the brothers finishing off the chimera, not noticing Cornello right behind her.

"You will pay for your insolence, girl!" Kirimi turned right as the prophet shoved her backwards off of the balcony and straight for the ground. She could feel the ground getting closer with each second and instantly decided to act quickly. Twisting her body mid-air Kirimi got ready to roll when a part of the wall shot out and caught her by the arm.

"Are you alright, Kirimi?" Alphonse called from the side of the wall, his hands pressed against the ground.

"Thanks, Al! I owe you one," She called back and began to climb up the wall using small knives that stuck into the packed mud wall. Ed suddenly flew past her with his right arm transformed into the infamous blade, his eyes full of determination and hatred.

"Give us the ring or prepare to die, you old prophet!" Kirimi reached the top right as Cornello suddenly fled through another door but not before dropping the stone to the ground. What happened next shocked the entire group: the ring shattered as it hit the ground, tiny red shards flying through the air.

"W-what just happened? Did the stone _actually_ break? That's impossible!" Ed bent down to examine the stone, his eyes covered by his bangs. Alphonse stood there in silence while Kirimi began to slowly walk up the stairs that helped Cornello make his escape.

'This is my chance to get revenge for what he's done to everyone in this city. I won't let you down, Ed, I promise." She noticed Al looking at her and she put a finger to her mouth before quickly dashing after the prophet, her heart slightly heavy. The corridors were completely empty save for a few unconscious guards who were moaning in pain. She ignored them and headed towards outside where the entire city had come together to rebel against their once powerful leader.

"What have you done to us, Cornello? You've betrayed us all!" A woman yelled from the throng of people, others yelling in agreement. Cornello loosened his collar with one finger, his eyes darting side to side from nerves.

"Children, do not fall victim to those non-believers words! I have taken care of them myself for your protection. Now, put your grief and anger aside so that we may take back control of our city!"

"Very touching, Cornello. It almost makes me want to make your punishment less severe." The prophet whirled around to see Kirimi leaning against the wall with her arms crossed and a smirk on her face. She stood up before walking slowly over to him, clapping her hands in the process. Cornello backed away, noting there was little escape now. A thought came to his mind and he smirked widely.

"My children, this is the person who has brainwashed you all! Repent against her and make her pay for attempting to destroy your city and your way of life!" The people began yelling in agreement and some even jumped onto the platform with weapons in their hands.

'Shit, I can't take them on when I'm this injured. Please hurry, Ed!' Her prayers were answered when the alchemist jumped in front of her,

"Leave her alone, she hasn't done anything to any of you. He's the one who's been deceiving you all along! His so called 'miracles' are just practices of alchemy which deceive the law of Equivalent Exchange. Let's see how God's real punishment for you should be!" Ed slammed his hands into the ground but nothing happened. People started mumbling but stopped when the building exploded and a giant statue of Leto was making its way over to the prophet who turned as white as a sheet. The statue swung his staff down, nearing hitting Cornello who fainted the second he saw the blade next to him. The guards looked utterly befuddled before picking the prophet up and taking him to the prison cells underneath the building.

"Thanks, Ed, I owe you one too." Kirimi giggled lightly as the three made their way out of the city, the mission finally completed.

"You should watch what you're doing next time before you really get killed. I would have to bring you back to life and then kill you again myself if I had to." Edward joked, even though he sounded serious.

"Moi? You could never kill me—" The click of a gun startled her and they turned around to see Rose pointing a pistol at her heart.

"Why…why did you have to do this? All of our lives are ruined now thanks to you! You should just—"

"Go and die? You're right, I should. Go ahead, pull the trigger, I deserve it." Kirimi pulled the gun closer to her heart, her eyes hardened. The girl's body began to shake and she dropped the gun before collapsing to the ground, her hands in front of her face. Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at the setting sun, her eyes full of confusion and hurt.

"Rose, we only did what was best for the city and everyone's lives. This is the chance to start over new and shape your life the way it should be." Alphonse said softly as he kneeled down next to her, his eyes dimming slightly.

"You've ruined all of our lives, we can't stand up on our own anymore. And it certainly won't bring Kane back to life!"

"I lost my family when I was almost three and I desperately wanted to bring them back since there was no one else left to take care of me. But do you know what I did, Rose? I got up and walked away from it all. I left to start over fresh, hoping I could eventually help others like my parents did. You have a good, strong pair of legs, Rose. You should get up and use them. Relinquish the past and move forward like all of us have. Sometimes life isn't fair but that's the way things are. You can shape your own destiny, Rose, I believe in you." Kirimi spoke strongly, her body filled with pride as the young girl looked up to her. In her eyes she saw a hero, but not just any hero: A hero who believed, no, who knew she could do anything if she put her heart and soul into it. Rose hung her head, her mind swirling with contradictory thoughts as to what she should do. She watched as the three walked off into the distance, the orange skies giving them a glowing illusion of three strong souls who would do whatever it takes to bring peace to themselves and others.

"Thank you, Kirimi, for everything."

* * *

The sun had set and the three were walking by the moonlight, the sand around them blowing lightly around their feet.

"You can really be wise sometimes, Kirimi. That was truly inspirational," Edward snickered as he dodged a kick from Kirimi that wasn't anywhere near him.

"At least I'm more inspirational than you'll ever be, _shrimp_!" Kirimi taunted back before running ahead to avoid the wrath of the tiny red shrimp. Pain shot through her stomach and she stumbled before crashing into the sand, her breathing becoming coming out in gasps. She vaguely heard footsteps rushing towards her before her mind was engulfed in darkness.

**This was a very long chapter! But I'm proud of my work, so who cares. Sorry for not updating in awhile, but today I promise to update Inuyasha also so be ready for another chapter of that. Please review to tell me what you guys think of this story. I'll update ASAP! ~Jess. **


	7. Back to Central

**Yay, I'm back! Sorry, school has been getting in the way of everything anime related lately. As May nears its end, I won't be on for a few weeks due to finals in early June. But for now, enjoy chapter 7: Back to Central. **

'Ugh, what happened to me? My mind is really foggy right now…' Kirimi thought as her eyes fluttered open to reveal golden eyes and blond hair.

"Are you alright, Kirimi? You collapsed in the desert and you've been unconscious ever since." She looked to her right to see Alphonse staring at her with concern in his eyes.

"I'm fine, Alphonse. The heat just got to me, that's all," Edward went to say something when a piercing sound signaled the train was entering the station. He helped Kirimi up before grabbing their bags from the luggage rack.

"Let's just get back to HQ before Mustang blows another fuse and incinerates us all," Ed muttered as they made their way through the heavily crowded platform, noticing someone quickly making their way over.

"Edward Elric, it's so good to see you again! I missed you terribly! Ah, how are you doing Miss Kirimi?" Armstrong, AKA Sparkles, cried out, fat tears streaming down his face as he rushed forward to embrace the now pale alchemist.

"It's good to see you again, Major," Kirimi laughed as Ed floated to the ground, nothing more than a flat pancake that Alphonse poked lightly.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news though. There have been recent sightings of a serial killer around Central and State Alchemist's are being slain one by one. Mustang requested I personally escort you every place you travel for—" Sparkles stopped as he noticed the three had mysteriously vanished from sight.

"Well, this is interesting," Edward muttered as he shut the cab door. He told the driver where to go before looking at the other two.

"Someone's been attacking State Alchemists? This is really weird…" Kirimi muttered as she thought over the possibilities of who could be responsible for the attacks.

"I don't know who it is, but I'm going to enjoy kicking their ass!" Alphonse shook his head at his brother and Kirimi just smacked her forehead. "What? It's not weird to be like a philosopher, but it's weird to want to kick people's asses?"

"Edward, just shut up now before I beat you to a pulp," Kirimi threatened before looking out the window as they stopped outside of HQ. They paid the man and got to the gate before something big and black jumped from the shadows.

"Haha…Mika! Get off…that tickles!" The dog joyfully licked her master's face all over before running in circles. Kirimi wiped the slobber off of her face before sitting up and hugging the dog tightly. "I missed you, girl," The dog whined before sitting down.

"Mustang…not happy with you. Not happy at all," Mika said quietly, her speech getting better with each day. Alphonse and Edward exchanged a glance with one another.

"What are you talking about, Mika? Why wouldn't he be happy with Kirimi?" Alphonse asked as he crouched down beside the Great Dane.

"He found out…about my…talking…" Kirimi felt the blood leave her face as she slowly stood up, her fists clenched hard at her side.

"Kiri?" Ed asked cautiously as he went to touch her shoulder. She suddenly took of towards the building, her legs propelling her faster than ever before. She yanked open the door, startling some of the officers standing around and ran up the stairs as she headed towards Mustang's office. She spotted Lieutenant Hawkeye standing outside of his office and skidded to a halt, her breathing heavy.

"Where the _fuck_ is he, Hawkeye. Don't even bother hiding the fact that you know they did tests!" The lieutenant looked away sadness as she opened the doors to reveal an angry and slightly stunned Mustang.

"Illusionary Alchemist, you are here-by under arrest for holding an unidentified chimera in your possession. Your title as a State Alchemist may or may not be stripped according to your confession. You have the right to remain silent, if you resist I have the immediate orders to have you gunned down right here and now." Ed and Alphonse ran to her side as soldiers formed a circle around her, their guns pointed directly at her.

"Mustang, you god damned traitor! I fucking trusted you and this is how you repay me! You good for nothing asshole!" Kirimi screamed as she clapped her hands before slamming them into the ground, smoke instantly filling the area. She rushed through the screen and flipped through the air, landing firmly on Mustang's desk. She felt someone behind her and instantly rolled out of the way as a sword collided with the wood, a deep gash running along the top.

"Mustang only did what any real military officer would do. You have no right to blame him," Fuher Bradley stepped through the smoke, his sword gleaming brightly in his hand. Kirimi narrowed her eyes before transmuting two swords, brandishing them skillfully in front of her.

"So you're the asshole behind this. What did you do to Mika?" Her voice was deadly low as she jumped off of the desk, landing a few feet away from the Fuher.

"That is none of your concern at this moment. You should just be concerned about the trial you will stand for later for hiding a chimera from the state." Kirimi's last nerve snapped and she launched herself at the Fuher with fire in her eyes. The smoke had cleared and everyone watched in shock as someone dared to attack the Fuher, especially someone who was in the military.

"Mika isn't a thing! She's my sister in a dog's body! Her soul was transmuted by my brother many years ago!" She threw all of her weight into her arm as she punched Bradley square in the face, sending him stumbling across the floor.

"Fuher—!" Mustang started but was stopped by a hand. Bradley stood up and wiped away the blood from his mouth before sheathing his sword.

"Your brother transmuted her soul? Are you positive you weren't the one who created the chimera?" Kirimi's body shook as she tried to restrain herself from punching the Fuher again.

"I almost died that day, how the fuck would I be able to do that when I was fucking dying?" She spat out, her eyes burning holes into the man's face. The Fuher nodded slowly before raising his arm, signaling for the men to leave.

"Very well then, you are cleared of your charges. But I will advise you now, the testing that occurred on your…sister, had damaging results. I suggest you say good bye now," And with that, the Fuher walked away, leaving them alone with Mustang.

"You need to understand this was best for everyone, Kirimi. It's my job to do these kinds of things, even if it hurts others." Kirimi sank to the ground, her face filled with pain and anger and fear. Edward crouched down next to her and hugged her tightly as tears began to fall down her face and onto the floor. Mustang tried to explain to Alphonse but the suit of armor just turned his head away in disgust.

"This is a new low, Colonel, even for you. She's already been hurt enough during the past few years, now she's broken even more. I hope this face will never leave your conscious so long as you live," Edward said darkly as he picked Kirimi up before walking angrily out the door.

"Brother is right, Colonel. This has gone way too far, even for you." Alphonse said softly as he walked after his brother, not even acknowledging Hawkeye who walked through the door.

"Sir, I know it seemed like the right idea, but the boys are right. This did go a little bit too far," Mustang dropped his head into his hands and clenched his hair tightly.

"This has probably been the stupidest thing I've done in my career. They'll never be able to forgive me for this,"

"Roy," Hawkeye started quietly as she walked up to his desk. "I'm sure eventually they will forgive you, but for now it's best to leave them be. This may seem obvious, but you should be feeling sympathy for her. You just took her last family member away from her," Roy looked up at Riza and gave a sad smile.

"She still has her new family, even if one of them is a total idiot. I need to be alone for awhile, Lieutenant." She nodded before leaving the room, quietly shutting the doors. The rain pounded against the window as Kirimi stared gloomily into the grayness, Mika's head resting on her sister's legs. Edward watched sadly as tears slid down her face, her body shaking slightly.

'Dammit, Mustang is going to pay big time for this! I can't stand to see her like this anymore,' Alphonse was sitting in the corner, his eyes completely darkened as his mind rushed through the past while. A loud clap of thunder brought him out of his brooding in time to see Mika running out the door with her tail between her tails.

"Mika, come back here! Don't leave now!" Kirimi cried as she watched her last remaining family member leave her life. Al got up and was going to go after her when Ed ran over to the window and spotted the dog running through the rain.

"There she is! We can still—" He stumbled back as the windows were thrown open, the wind pushing everything back as rain pounded against the floors. The Elric's watched as Kirimi stood on the window sill before jumping from the ledge.

"Kirimi, no! What are you doing!" They ran to the window and watched as she vanished in the growing storm. Kirimi ran through the rain, the drops slamming against her skin like hail, her vision becoming fuzzier by the second.

"Mika! Where are you! Come back to me! You can't leave me, not now…" Mika ran through the streets, her heart aching as she ran away from her only family remaining and her past. A scent reached her nose and she turned suddenly down an alley to see a person sitting against a wall. She walked up to the person before nuzzling his hand, whining loudly. The person looked up and petted her on the head before placing his palm between her eyes.

"You've been through so much, haven't you? Let me help you put you out of your misery," Thunder clapped loudly, the rain clattering harshly against the concrete. Kirimi collapsed to the ground, her lungs burning as she tried to get oxygen through her body. A flash of light caught her eye and she whipped her head around right as Scar walked out of an alley, blood stained on his clothing. He stared at her for a minute before crouching down in front of her.

"You should have realized sooner she was in pain. You are the reason she was in so much pain. God has now taken her into his care since you failed to do it sooner. It was your entire fault she wished to die," Her heart ripped into a million pieces as she put together the clues slowly, her expression changing from confused to horrified and upset.

"N-no…why would you do this? She was my only sister and you killed her! She was my other half, we completed one another…" Tears poured down her face as her heart continued to shred itself into millions of pieces, each piece being burned and stabbed repeatedly. Scar's expression softened slightly but went back to stone as shouting was heard near by. He stood up right as an MP turned the corner, his gun raised high.

"Over here! We've found the serial killer! Don't move, Scar!" The soldier opened fired but Scar had already high-tailed it out of there, casting a quick look back at the girl who was shattering on the inside like a china doll. Edward and Alphonse rounded the corner to see Kirimi curled up on the ground, her body shaking violently.

"Hey," Ed said as he ran over to her before crouching down. "Are you alright, Kirimi? Hey, answer me!"

"_But I will advise you now, the testing that occurred on your…sister, had damaging results. I suggest you say good bye now," "It's my job to do these kinds of things, even if they hurt others." "Mika has been here the entire time! Or should I say, with you the entire time. Do you think it's just coincidence that you two met? She knew what was going to happen once I killed her!" "'You are always in my heart, Carolyn, when the time comes give this to Kirimi in hopes she can find her true love one day.'" "I won't let you go so easily, even if it means dying for you. I love you, Kiri." "Once I turn eighteen, my body gets broken down and I go to the other side and never return." "You should have realized sooner she was in pain. You are the reason she was in so much pain. It was your entire fault she wished to die,"_ A scream erupted from the girl's mouth as the guilt and regret stabbed straight through her soul, leaving behind permanent scars that will never heal.

'It…is my fault…all of it…the reason she died, the reason she left this world…it was my entire fault…' Kirimi thought as her body convulsed before falling still, darkness creeping over her like a nightly fog. Voices tried to call out to her but none would reach her as she vanished from reality.

Ed watched as Kirimi's body convulsed before falling limp, panic rising in his throat.

"Kirimi, come on, don't give up yet! Hey, wake up already!" He picked the girl up as Colonel Mustang reached them, flanked by Armstrong, Hawkeye, and Hughes.

"Fullmetal, what's going on here? What happened?" Ed looked up and glared the Colonel down before sneering and looking at the ground. Hughes quickly ordered an MP to call a medical unit while Hawkeye checked her pulse.

"This isn't good, her pulse is barely there. She must have gone into shock from something very traumatic…" By now the rain had slowed to a light sprinkle, the puddles everywhere rippling slightly. Mustang watched as the medical unit lifted the girl into the back of their vehicle before taking off down the street, the sirens ringing off loud and clear.

'What have I done to her? She's gone into total shock because of what I've done…' He looked up when he felt a hand only to see Alphonse standing there.

"I know what you did was wrong, Colonel, but we can't focus on the past right now. Kirimi needs us now that Mika is gone…Scar got to her before any of us could."

"Scar? Is he the one who's been killing the State Alchemists?" Alphonse nodded gravely.

"Apparently—"

"Alphonse, that's enough. You can fill him in later once we go to the hospital." Ed cut in as he walked over, his eyes still hard. His brother nodded and they talked to Hughes before taking a cab down to the hospital. Mustang noticed something down an alley and cautiously walked down it, slowly pulling his gloves on. He saw an enormous puddle of blood, the rain swirling it around in circles. He instantly backed away, images of the Ishbalan war racing through his mind. Not taking a single look back, Mustang quickly walked away from the scene and the devastating past.

Edward and Alphonse waited nervously in the waiting room as the doctors examine Kirimi.

'I wonder how she's doing…we haven't heard anything in a few hours.' Ed rested his head in his hands as his worry began to get the better of him. A nurse came over and gestured down the hallway.

"The doctor said you can visit her now, but try not to stress her out anymore. She took a hard hit from that shock," They followed her down a hallway and stopped right outside of a door with the number 17 on it before opening the door quietly. Kirimi was sitting up against pillows, her hands folded neatly on her lap as she stared out of the window. The nurse left them alone, closing the door softly behind her.

"Kirimi, how are you feeling?" Al asked quietly as they sat in the chairs directly next to the bed. She turned and looked at them for a minute before sighing and looking at her lap, her face showing utter defeat.

"I couldn't save her," She clenched her hands around the bottom of her hospital gown, her knuckles turning white. "It's completely my fault she died today; I could have at least done something. I should have realized she was in pain this entire time. I'm such a horrible person," Ed put his hand over hers as she squeezed her eyes tightly shut, a single tear slipping out.

"You didn't do anything wrong, Kiri. This would have happened eventually. It was for the best she was freed from her pain sooner than later," Kirimi nodded slowly before getting up and walking over to the window, staring at the other patients walking around in the garden. She placed her hand on the window, gently pushing it open as a soft breeze floated into the room, bringing the calming scent of Japanese cherry blossoms.

"I need to stay here for a few days so they can run more tests. But after that, we can go to the next place where there are clues to finding the stone. I won't stop until we find the stone so you can get your bodies back to normal. Even if it takes all eternity," A knock on the door interrupted them and everyone gasped in shock as Winry came through the door with a small bouquet of flowers.

"Hey guys, glad to see you're all alright." She joked as she tossed the flowers to Kirimi who looked slightly flustered at the sudden gesture.

"Thank you, Winry. But I wouldn't say we're completely all right, at least for now. Right now is just kind of hard," Winry looked confused but didn't push it. Instead, she put a finger up and pulled a piece of paper out of her bag before waving it in the air.

"I almost forgot! The Fuher is holding an annual ball dance at HQ and we've been invited! Its tomorrow night so we need to go shopping in the morning. Alphonse, you need to take Edward to go get a nice suit since this is a special occasion. Don't disappoint me," She threatened as she brought out her wrench, scaring the Elric's to the other side of the bed. Kirimi handed the flowers to Al before walking up to Winry and snatching the paper, her eyes scanning it quickly.

"Winry, how did you get this? It's addressed to me." The mechanic rubbed the back of her head before quickly darting out the door with a squeal. The girl sighed heavily before tossing the letter onto the bed before opening a bag at the side of her bed, pulling out a tank top and shorts. "Get out so I can change; we're going to have a little chat with Mustang." The brothers exchanged a look before nodding, closing the door quietly behind them. Kirimi changed as fast as her body would allow, which wasn't very fast. She sat down to put her boots on when the room suddenly went pure white; not a single sound could be heard.

"_It's about time you got here, onee-chan._" She turned to see a figure sitting on the floor, a mischievous grin on their face.

"_And just who are you exactly?_" The figure grinned even wider as their body began to rapidly change, blonde hair rolling down their back in light curls. Their eyes opened to reveal piercing crystal blue eyes, almost like tiny diamonds.

"_It's good to see you again, Kirimi. It's been way too long,_" Mika stood in front of her sister, her arms opened wide. Kirimi teared up and threw her arms around her little sister, glad to be reunited with her once again. They embraced for a minute before breaking apart, the atmosphere growing thick.

"_How are you still alive? I thought you were killed just a few hours ago._" Kirimi asked, her voice cracking slightly. Her sister sighed before running a hand through her hair.

"_You may not believe me, but I've become a Homunculi,_" She watched her sister's expression change and sighed. "_I know, I know, this is all really hard to swallow right now. But these things happen once a soul goes back through the Gate once they leave Earth. You've met Envy, correct? He is also a Homunculus who is one of the Seven Deadly Sins. I don't have much time to explain, but just know this; now that I am one of them, I will have orders to stop you and The Elric's from finding the Philosopher's stone. When the times come, we may have to fight for our lives. There's nothing I can do to stop it, Kirimi. I just hope you'll be able to forgive me if it ends up with me injuring or killing you. It's time for you to go now, onee-chan. We'll see each other sooner than you think,_" Mika suddenly vanished, leaving behind the figure with the mischievous grin.

"_Well, that was an interesting little talk but now it's time for you to leave,_" Suddenly, two doors appeared and Kirimi instantly recoiled at the bitter memory.

"_The Gate…I remember these from many years ago. They're not something I want to see again._" Black tentacles shot out from the widening crack and wrapped themselves around her body, their slithering sending shivers down her body as they pulled her through the darkness once more.

Kirimi sat up with a gasp, her heart racing rapidly as she looked around the room to find herself back at the hospital.

'That was really weird. How long have I been out?' She thought groggily as she finished putting her boots on before opening the door to see Ed standing there with his fist raised in the air.

"Are you alright? You've been in there for an hour and a half." He cocked an eyebrow as she hung her head before smacking her head against the door frame.

"I was sure it was a few minutes," She muttered. Ed was now giving her an alarmed look as she banged her head against the wall a few more times before rubbing her head and giving him a shrug.

"Well, let's go!" Kirimi strolled out of the room and got to the end of the hallway before stopping suddenly. "Where exactly are we going now? I could've sworn there was something to do…Ed, what were we supposed to do now? I just can't put my finger on it…"

"Um, we were going to see the Colonel?" He said slowly, watching as her expression changed from confused to anger to realization. She pounded her fist against her palm as she remembered where they were going.

"Alright, let's go have a chat with Mustang. Why are you looking at me like that, Ed?" Kirimi asked as she tilted her head slightly to the side.

"Kiri, it's almost 10pm, Mustang isn't at HQ anymore. He's probably at home by now," Ed sighed before walking over to her and grabbing her arm, his face truly concerned. "Maybe you should go and get some more rest? I don't think your mind is on track right now," Kirimi looked down before looking back up at him, her eyes hard and serious.

"During that time, when I was still in my room, I saw the Gate. I met Mika in there," Fullmetal looked startled as the disturbing news sunk in. "She told me that she has become a Homunculus and her orders are to prevent us from finding the stone at all costs. We'll be seeing her soon enough," The two said their good byes before parting ways, thoughts racing through their minds a mile a second. Kirimi glanced out the window as the winds breezed through the trees, some of the leaves dancing through the air.

'Something doesn't feel right in the air….' She shoved the thoughts aside before closing the window, unaware of the pair of crystal blue eyes sending sinister glares at her, a smirk growing on their lips.

**Hurray! I've finished :). Sorry this chapter took awhile, I've been ignoring my stories lately. Anyways, I hope you've enjoyed this chapter! I should have the next one up within two or three weeks! These things take forever to type Lol. **


	8. Reunion With the Past

**Sorry for not updating sooner than I said, it was the week of my dogs' death anniversary so I was just really down. But anyways, in other news, my Inuyasha story is going to be updated sooner instead of whenever I feel like it lol. Without further adieu, here's chapter 8: Reunion with the past.**

"Too short, too low-cut, not cut low enough, too long…that's just plain hideous; really Winry, just let me choose my own dress while you go off and find your own." Winry felt a vein in her head threaten to burst as her help was being thrown away like something poisonous.

"I'm just helping you find a dress for tonight! You want to impress Ed, right? Then you need the perfect dress! Also, it needs to be red." Kirimi gave the girl a curious look before turning back towards the rack, continuing her long search. As she made her way around it she noticed something that caught her eye and pulled it out, her breath caught in her throat. The dress was a ruby red with a crossed top and flowing knee-length skirt. Jewels adorned the fabric in just the right places, giving off the appearance of a Cinderella dress. The fabric was a very soft silk which fluttered with every move it made as she twirled it around in the air. Winry noticed something moving and turned to see the dress, her eyes widening and a smile gracing her lips.

"This…is the most…_perfect_…dress I've seen! Tell me you're getting it!" The alchemist mulled it over for a few seconds before clutching it to her chest tightly.

"I'm going to go try it on before I decide." Winry waited anxiously outside of the dressing room, her fingers twisting the bottom of her skirt before smoothing it out and repeating. The door opened and the girl felt like she was staring straight at a goddess; the dress hugged every curve on Kirimi's body, the fabric swaying softly as she moved. The top showed off her bust but just enough to be considered playful yet sexy. The jewels shone brightly which made her entire body seem to glow with warmth. The girl twirled around for her stunned friend, her arms slightly in the air. "How do I look?" She asked nervously, aware of some hot guys watching her with interest.

"Kirimi, you look like a _Goddess!_ Edward will surely fall even more head over heels for you! I've never seen a dress look so good on someone before," Kirimi blushed and checked out her reflection in the three-panel mirror, her eyes checking over every inch of the dress.

"Winry," She turned towards her friend, the dress flowing airily around her, "I'm going to get this." The blonde squealed before hugging her friend tightly, causing some of the customers to stare. She coughed, embarrassed, before ushering her friend back into the room so they could pay for it and move onto accessories. Meanwhile, Alphonse dragged his brother through the store to find him a suit to Winry's exact requirements. Edward felt like he was a doll being dragged around by a little kid as they wandered through the store, not caring if people stared.

"Brother," Alphonse stopped and Edward looked up at his brother with 'BORED' written all over his face. "You need to start looking for a suit for tonight otherwise Winry is going to kill you. Don't you want to see Kirimi all dressed up?" The thought entered the blondes mind and a slight blush appeared on his face before he coughed and looked away.

"Alright, I get it. Now can you let go of me? My jacket is going to tear soon," After being release Ed wandered around the store looking at suits with zero interest. He was about to give up when something caught his eye and he stopped in his tracks. The suit was all black with a ruby red shirt underneath it and a red rose pinned to the top. Something about it made him feel like it was the suit he had been looking for as he took it off of the rack and eyed it with interest. Al found his brother staring at it and gave out a small gasp.

"Brother, its perfect! Go try it on," Ed went into the changing room while Alphonse sat on the floor, watching the people walk around outside through the giant window at the front of the store. He noticed two people walk by and ran outside to catch them right as they went into a store across the street. Kirimi and Winry heard clanking and turned to see Alphonse running to meet up with them, his hand waving in the air.

"Hey, Al, how's the shopping going?" Winry asked as they browsed around, making a face when Kirimi held up a fur purse which looked like it had been run over. Multiple times.

"Ed's trying on a suit right now and I think he's going to get it for tonight. Have you guys gotten dresses?" Winry yanked the bag out of Kirimi's hand, much to her protest, and pulled out the dress to show Alphonse who touched it softly. "It's so beautiful! Is this yours, Winry?" She shook her head no.

"This is Kirimi's dress; it's absolutely gorgeous on her! Wait until Ed-"

"Wait until I what, Winry?" The two girls shrieked and Winry shoved the dress behind her back as Edward emerged from behind Alphonse, a bag in his hand which was slung over his shoulder.

"N-nothing, nothing at all, Ed! Kirimi, we should go now," The other girl nodded quickly before bowing to the brothers and high tailing it out of the store with Winry right beside her. Edward gave his brother a look but he just shrugged and the two headed out to get some lunch. The two girls stopped at a corner to catch their breath, their faces flushed.

"Well," Kirimi started as she stood up and looked around the market, "We only have an hour before we need to head back and get ready so I think we should get some lunch." Winry nodded and the two headed out again to find some lunch, neither one suspecting they would run into trouble soon.

The girls were putting the finishing touches on their outfits when a knock on the door interrupted them.

"I'll get it!" Kirimi said as she jumped up from the bed after putting her matching heels on before walking to the door and opening it slightly to see Hawkeye standing there with a small grin. She opened the door fully and invited the Lt. in right as Winry came out from the bathroom after getting dressed. Her dress was a baby blue color that reached down past her knees and slightly covered the tops of her blue heels. Her hair was up in a fancy bun with curls lightly falling down around her face. Kirimi smiled in approval before sitting down so her hair could be done too.

"So, Riza, are you asking Mustang to the dance?" Winry asked slyly as she curled her friend's hair. Riza blushed slightly before coughing and looking down.

"I'm just his lieutenant; I highly doubt he sees me as much more than that. It's my job to be at his side every waking moment, even if it kills me," The two teens sweat-dropped before moving onto another topic. After they had finished putting on their make up they were ready to go, opening the door to see a slightly surprised Mustang standing there.

"Good evening, ladies. I was wondering if you were going to actually be on time for the ball tonight. Fullmetal is starting to get impatient, I suggest you hurry." The girls nodded before hurrying out the door, Riza lingering behind to talk to the Colonel. As they neared the cafeteria, which had been transformed for the night, they heard the familiar voice of Ed who sounded nervous and impatient at the same time.

"When are they going to hurry up? I've been waiting here for ten whole minutes already!" Alphonse just shrugged before looking over his brothers' shoulder and waving. Edward turned around slowly and nearly felt his heart stop when he took in the sight before him. The girls looked absolutely stunning as they slowly made their way over to the brothers, giggling at his expression before whispering to one another. Winry nodded and waved for Al to follow her, giving Ed and Kirimi a moment along together. She stopped in front of him and held her hands nervously on her legs as she looked up at him.

"Um….you…look…um…" She giggled lightly at his stuttering and gave him a soft kiss before taking his hand and leading him into the cafeteria. People were dancing, drinking, and having fun as they forgot about their troubles and partied away. Armstrong spotted them and instantly had tears streaming down his face as he rushed over to Edward to hug him who had paled considerably.

"Edward Elric, it is a pleasure to see you again!" He turned to Kirimi and took her free hand before kissing it lightly. "And Ms. Kirimi, it is a great pleasure to see you again as well. How have things been for you both?" Kirimi felt slightly flustered at the gesture but blew it off with a small smile.

"We've been doing well, Major, what about you?" He was about to answer when Breda rushed over to him before whispering quickly in his ear, smiling slightly at the couple before the two quickly walked over to Mustang who looked furious about something.

"Wonder what that's all about," Ed whispered as they made their way over to Al and Winry who were chatting at the drink table. His brother looked up as they approached and instantly knew something was wrong. The two walked away, leaving the two girls to chat.

"Wonder what that was all about?" Winry asked but Kirimi just shrugged and looked around the room, watching for any suspicious looking people. Winry tried to get her attention but gave up as she caught the serious expression on her face. As the night wore on, people began to leave, the room soon having only a few stragglers left, including Mustang, Hawkeye, the Elric's and Kirimi.

"Well," Mustang started as they all sat at one of the tables set up in the corner. "I'm assuming you three have noticed something strange going on. Something big is going to happen soon so you need to be prepared for the worst, including you, Kirimi." They all looked at her and she nodded gravely, well aware of what was going to happen.

"I noticed someone suspicious earlier and I have a hunch on who it is, so believe me when I say this, it's not going to end well once she has her sights set on her target. I think I should handle this with just Ed and Alphonse, Colonel. We've had enough of your help for a long time." Everyone was shocked at how cold she was towards the Colonel, even though they all knew exactly why. Mustang just cocked an eyebrow at her before standing up and dusting himself off.

"Very well then, have it your way. But I expect a full report on everything that happens and I do mean _everything_." The three watched as the Colonel and Hawkeye left the room, silence falling over them as they tried to figure out a plan.

"Well," Kirimi started, the brothers' eyes turning to watch her. "I guess we better go figure out why my sister is here and what she wants—" She was cut-off as the doors burst open to reveal a mysterious little girl, her crystal blue eyes piercing through their souls as her blonde hair swayed around her gently as she made her way over to them. Ed was about to transmute his arm but was stopped when his girlfriend put her hand on his arm, shaking her head slowly. "She's my problem, you guys, I'll take care of this." The girl stopped a little ways away, her eyes meeting green, tension starting to build up as electricity shot between the two.

"It's so good to see you again, onee-chan. I was wondering when we were going to meet again. I hope you have been doing well?" Kirimi felt as if her heart was going to burst wide open as the familiar voice rang through her mind, the memories rapidly coming back to her. She heard the brothers quietly talking behind her and she knew they were confused as hell.

'I promise to tell you later guys, now just isn't the time.' She thought as she focused on the girl in front of her, expectation in her eyes. "So, I'm guessing you were sent to kill me, right? I won't let that happen," Kirimi clapped her hands and two swords appeared, her eyes reflecting off of the blades. The girl laughed, like bells twinkling, before getting into a battle stance, her face full of confidence.

"We'll see about that, onee-chan." The brothers watched as the two fought with everything they had, their movements becoming almost like a blur as they sped from one side of the room to another.

"Um, brother, should we maybe do something about this?" Alphonse asked nervously as things in their way were instantly destroyed into tiny pieces, littering the ground with debris. Edward just shook his head and continued to watch the battle with interest and mild alarm as Kirimi was thrown across the ground, cries of pain echoing through the air. He held himself back from rushing over there as she picked her self back up, brushing her now tangled hair from her face, before launching back into the fierce battle, determination written all over her face.

"I can't watch this anymore, Al. I'm going to help her!" Ed transmuted his arm and began to run towards the girl when something flew at him and slammed into the ground, blocking his path.

"Well, well, if it isn't the Fullmetal pipsqueak! It's been so long, hasn't it?" Envy smirked as he stood up straight, his eyes filled with fire and hatred. "I won't let you interfere with this battle so I'll just end this right here and now!" He lunged at Ed who barely dodged the attack by diving to the right and pushed himself into the air with his right hand.

"Damnit, you want a fight Envy, you've got one!" The two launched themselves into battle while Alphonse watched with anxious eyes, unsure of what to do next. Kirimi noticed Envy had joined the party and scoffed before round-housing her sister in the stomach, sending her crashing into the wall.

"Alphonse, go keep her busy while I help Ed!" The suit of armor nodded before running off while Kirimi ran up behind Envy, causing Edward to be momentarily startled. "Take this you cross-dressing palm tree!" The homunculus turned in time to be kicked straight in the face but not before punching her in the stomach, both flying apart from each other. Envy flipped through the air and landed on a table with a sneer as he watched the girl slam into a table, blood running from her mouth as she coughed heavily.

"Kiri, are you alright? Hey, answer me! Damnit…Envy, I'll kill you for this!" Ed yelled as he picked up the near motionless girl as Alphonse ran past them with his fists pulled back as he prepared to swing at the homunculus but was suddenly knocked sideways by a blonde blur.

"Don't think this is over, Onee-Chan. We'll see each other again. Envy, go ahead and report to Father while I chat with these three idiots."

"You think I want to go back and talk to that asshole? I'd rather fight both of those shrimps there and die multiple times! You can have the honor of going to talk to hi—" The little girl delivered a powerful blow to his jaw and the three watched as his head dangled by a thread before it began to heal itself within a matter of minutes.

"I advise you to leave now before I kill you until your Philosopher's Stone runs out of energy and you become nothing but a measly little bug." Envy sneered again before quickly leaving through a broken window. "Now, let's get down to real business, if you don't mind," She walked over to her sister before crouching down, her elbows resting on her knees as she stared at the sight before her. Ed glared malevolently as he held Kirimi in his arms, blood slowly dripping from her mouth while Alphonse stood next to them.

"Why would you do this to your own family member? Especially your last remaining family?" Al asked as he kept his gaze on the mysterious girl. She sighed and sat with her legs crossed in front of them, her eyes slightly glazed over.

"It's not that I want to; don't get me wrong, it's just my orders from Father. There are limits to what I can and can't do while I'm under direct orders. Killing my sister isn't something I want to do but if ordered, I'll have to obey. You don't understand what I'm going through, none of you." Mika lowered her head, startling the Elrics.

"You're wrong," Kirimi spoke softly as she struggled to sit up right, blood plopping softly onto the floor. "I do understand what you're going through, I always have. It's basically the same issue for me, even if it may be completely different. I have to take orders from Mustang and the military, even if I have to kill someone. I may even have to kill you sometime in the future, so don't say that I don't understand what's going on!" She slapped the little girl across the face, the sound rebounding off of the walls. In the shadows, a person watched with a devious spark in their eyes as they watched the scene with interest.

"This should make some interesting news for Father," Mika snapped her eyes over to the source of the voice and snarled menacingly.

"Envy, you bastard, speak one word of this chat and I'll kill you!" The said homunculus just smirked before walking towards the group, his eyes filling with hatred and anger as he transformed his arm into a blade.

"Just try it!" Envy swung towards the girl who easily dodged it before appearing behind him, her blue eyes narrowed dangerously as she plunged her hand into his back, aiming towards his philosopher's stone. "I'm afraid that won't work," Mika's eyes widened as Envy reached his hands back and ripped her arms off before throwing her towards the opposite wall.

"Mika, no!" Kirimi screamed as she tried to run over to her sister, only to be blocked by Envy.

"I don't think you're going anywhere!" As he swung down, a flash of metal collided with his arm, forcing him hastily a few steps back.

"I won't let you hurt her anymore, Envy! You're battle is with me!" Ed yelled as he launched attack after attack at the Homunculus who barely avoided each one within a single hair.

'Shit, there's no way I can get an attack in if he keeps constantly swinging his damn arm around!' "Shouldn't you be more concerned about that little girl? I only came here to get rid of her and that annoying sister of hers!" Wrong thing to say, Envy. Ed felt anger rise in him as he put forth more power in his strikes, effectively striking deeps wounds onto the Homunculus.

"Just shut the fuck up already, Envy!" Ed screamed as he jabbed his arm straight through Envy's heart, his breathing heavy. The homunculus looked shocked as blood poured from his mouth, his mouth twitching slightly.

"If you think this is enough to kill me then you're wrong, pipsqueak." Envy rasped out as his Philosophers Stone began to heal his wounded body, tiny sparks flying as his skin turned back to normal. Without warning, the deadly sin punched Ed straight in the jaw, sending him skidding across the floor, his metal fingers digging into the concrete as he tried to stop. Alphonse ran up behind Envy and head-locked him tightly against his armor.

"Brother, are you alright?" Ed didn't respond, his mind losing consciousness with each passing second. Kirimi turned to aide her fallen comrade but was stopped by a small hand on her arm. Mika looked up at her with pleading eyes, sadness and an unknown emotion willing her sister to stop before she gets killed.

"Onee-Chan, please stop this now. There's no way you guys can win against Envy, especially when he transforms into his true form. There is no chance of survival after that happens," Kirimi hid her eyes beneath her bangs, her frame shaking slightly.

"If you think I'm just going to sit here while the people I consider family gets killed then you're wrong! You may be my sister, but you are also my enemy. It will do you good to remember that well," She glared at her younger sister before yanking her arm back and rushing into battle once again. Mika slowly moved her hand to the front of her face, a small tingling sensation running through her fingers where they had just laid on her sister's arm.

"Baka, you were always impulsive. I just never thought it would cost you your life in the end though. I can only watch as you struggle to survive and choose the path which is right for you future. I wish there was more that I could do for you than this, Kirimi. We'll see each other again soon, I promise," And with that, the girl clenched both fists against her heart, a soft glowing emitting from her body, tears sliding softly down her face as she looked at the person she once knew, the one that never wanted to fight, the one that wanted to help people just like their parents. "Good-bye, I'm sorry…." Mika flung her arms out; crossing them into the shape of an X. Kirimi looked over, startled at what her sister was doing so suddenly.

"Mika, what in the world are you—?" She felt a pang across her heart as the blonde girl locked her crystal blue eyes with her own bright green, regret and sorrow in them.

"Arigato, for everything, Onee-Chan. We'll meet again soon, I promise." Mika swung out her arms in one fluid moment, the light crashing into the two remaining alchemists, knocking them out cold. Envy smashed into a table but caught himself before he crashed into the wall. He looked at her with aggravation and surprise.

"Since when have you been able to do that?" But before he could get an answer, they vanished through the Gates, the darkness swallowing them whole. Edward awoke first, his head pounding heavily as his eyes tried to focus themselves. He slowly looked around the room to notice everything in shambles from the recent battle. Envy and Mika were nowhere to be seen which made him kind of suspicious. A groan interrupted his train of thought and he looked over to see Kirimi sitting up, a hand to the side of her head.

"Kirimi, hey, are you alright?" She looked over at him, her eyes slightly gazed over and unfocused. She slowly nodded and struggled to stand up but gave up and settled for sitting with her legs out to her side.

"What happened? I can't…remember anything…since we met up with Mika and….then Envy appeared….Edward, what the hell just happened?" His face must have portrayed shock because she cocked her head slightly to the side, waving a hand in front of his face.

"A-ah, umm you don't remember anything at _all_? Including what just happened?" Before she could answer, the doors flung open to reveal a bedraggled Mustang, his hands held out and ready for attack. He spotted them on the floor and immediately signaled for the soldiers with him to move in and secure them.

"What the hell just happened in here? And what happened to those other two in here?" The three teens shared a look before sighing. It was going to be a long night of explaining everything that just happened.

"I don't know Colonel you'll have to ask the Elrics, I can't remember anything that since we first met up with Mika when you left." Kirimi chewed her bottom lip, waiting for Mustang to scream at her for being such an irresponsible State Alchemist who couldn't even remember crucial information. Roy sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair.

"Alright, I'll let you rest for tonight but tomorrow, Fullmetal, you're telling me everything you saw and heard." Ed nodded and the three were escorted to a waiting car to take them back to the hospital.

"This is going to be troublesome, Brother. If Kirimi can't recover the crucial information soon, it could mean big trouble for us all." Alphonse whispered quietly to his brother, keeping one eye on Kirimi who was lying down on the opposite bench, her breathing synchronizing with each movement of her chest.

"I don't know what we'll do if she can't get them back. We may have to silence them both for good." The two continued talking, not noticing Kirimi had open one of her eyes slightly, hearing everything they said. Sighing mentally, she closed her eye again and tried to organize her thoughts.

'Just what happened a little while ago? Why can't I remember a single thing? I only remember someone saying 'Thank you, for everything…what could it possibly mean?'

**I've decided to be lazy and stop here lol. Sorry, I haven't been on in forever, I was kind of busy this summer looking for a job and then school just started like two weeks ago so I'm still getting used to that again. I was debating whether or not to add the next** **chapter but I think I will, just for kicks. I'll update ASAP. This may be awhile, haha. I'm also working at a Haunted House called Scary Acres so there goes the rest of my time. Maybe I could do this at school…hmm. Oh well. Rest and Relax! Have a fantastic weekend! **


	9. Xenetine

**Sorry if I messed up the Xenentine part, I haven't caught up on all my info in awhile. I decided to type the next chapter of FMA one morning during my off hour at school since I have nothing better to do. Sorry I haven't been updating in a long time, senior year is kind of hard. There are only a few chapters left and then onto the sequel! I won't give anything away about it so you'll just have to keep reading to find out what happens to our heroes! Chapter 9: Xenentine!**

"Hmmm, this is getting interesting." Roy Mustang mused as Edward finished telling him about last nights events. Kirimi for some reason could not remember what happened during the battle, crucial information permanently lost.

"I can't say what's going to happen next but I doubt it will be very good," Alphonse said. He had tried to help Kirimi get her memory back by telling her everything that happened but every time she tried to remember it, pain shot through her head and she couldn't stand it anymore. While the Elrics were continuing to talk to Mustang, the teenage girl was sitting on the couch, staring at nothing but a spec on the wall across the way from her. She watched as the spec moved closer towards the Colonels desk, its walking becoming a zigzag pattern as it moved towards its target.

'A moving dot that walks in zigzags, huh.' Kirimi stood up, stopping the others in their conversation and walked over to the dot, it now frantically trying to make its escape. "Come here, you little bastard!" The thing began to fly now and the girl chased it around the room, jumping over furniture and Mustang trying to catch it.

"What in blazes are you doing, Illusionary!" Mustang shouted as she stood on his desk, reaching towards the bug which was mocking her from the ceiling. With a powerful jump she slammed her open palm onto the bug, a slight crunching sound emitting from it. She jumped off the desk, wiped her hand on Mustang's arm, and sat back down on her spot on the couch to resume staring at the wall.

"Um, Kirimi, what did you just kill?" Edward asked as he put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up at him, smiled slightly and answered, "Envy." A small voice filled the room and they looked up to see the dot flying down from the ceiling and buzzing right in their faces.

"You bitch, why did you have to squish me! Sheesh, you're worse than your stupid, bossy little sister!" Kirimi smashed her hand on the desk, narrowly missing the little bug.

"What about my sister? Tell me, Envy, just what the hell happened last night? And I want to know **everything**. Or else say goodbye to your little fly body," Envy began to panic, pacing back and forth on the desk as he tried to come up with an excuse.

"Ah, why don't you ask Mika about it? She can tell you everything since I wasn't there for some of it. Don't worry, you'll be seeing her soon enough, brat." Envy added at the end, noticing her calm expression turn into aggravation in a second.

"You had better not be lying, or else I'll kill you until your Philosophers Stone runs dry." The fly shuddered, cringing at how the two sounded alike when they're angry. He flapped a tiny leg before zooming away quickly through the window, escaping the cramped office and flying upwards towards the roof. He transformed back and sat down on the shingles, his eyes portraying annoyance.

"Ya know, its scary how you two really sound alike when you're angry. This is why I never wanted to get into your damn personal business; I always get my ass handed to me on a silver platter by those damn alchemists! Maybe you should do your own damn dirty work for once," The figure next to him glared malevolently before standing up, their hair blowing wildly around their face.

"You will do as you're told or else Father will have some entertainment torturing you to death. Now, get back to work before I hand your head on a silver platter." The homunculus cursed the person out before walking away, their hands behind their head. The other person sighed and continued to watch the four alchemists from across the street, an evil glint in their eyes. "This should become very interesting, very soon. I wonder how you'll do, Onee-Chan." Mustang cocked an eyebrow at Kirimi just shrugged before standing up and stretching before lying back down on the couch, her eyes watching the ceiling with mild disinterest.

"Now as I was saying, you three have a new mission to go on. You're going to a town called Xenentine where a professor is rumored to be creating and using Philosophers Stones at will. What you three are doing is investigating first which means do NOT cause catastrophe before finding out facts, _Fullmetal._" Edward just snickered before cracking his knuckles, a devious grin on his face. Kirimi just frowned before shaking her head lightly while Alphonse sighed heavily. "Anyways, your train leaves in an hour. I suggest you be on it," Mustang waved them away before returning to his paperwork, his hand running through his hair.

"Brother, do you think the rumors are true? That there are actually people with stones in Xenentine?" Alphonse asked while the three walked back to their rooms to begin packing for their next mission.

"Who knows, Al, maybe there is maybe there isn't. But that's why we're going to find out, now aren't we?" Edward smirked at the last part, sneering slightly when he saw Kirimi making a face at him behind his back. Before she could get tackled, Kirimi dodged out of the way and sprinted to her room and closed the door but not before sticking her tongue out at Ed. Rummaging through her items quickly the girl stopped and slowly turned to see her reflection in the mirror, her eyes gazing critically over her body. She turned around and stared at the alchemic mark covering her entire upper back, its lines a dull blood red.

'What happens once this mark completely disintegrates my entire body? I don't want Ed and Alphonse to know what happens to me when that happens. How long can I keep this a complete secret?' Her eyes lingering on the mark a few seconds longer, Kirimi felt a pang flash across her heart, tears welling up in her eyes. "I-I can't tell them, especially Edward." Biting her lip and struggling to hold back the nearly overflowing she finished packing her few items before zipping the top of her bag shut with anger, regret, and even a hint of fear. Slapping her face with both hands Kirimi took a deep breath before opening her door…only to find Alphonse sitting next to the door, his head resting against the wall.

"Alphonse," The boy gasped slightly before turning his head towards the girl.

"Are you all ready to go? Brother is almost done packing his things. Hey…are you alright? Your eyes look a little red," The suit of armor stood up as Kirimi hid her eyes beneath her bangs and turned her head away, her heart clenching painfully.

"I-it's nothing, Alphonse. I promise," Without stopping to listen to him disagree, she walked briskly away towards the front gates of HQ. The voices of the people she passed were falling on her deaf ears, her mind enclosed in its own little hollow shell as she passed like a ghost through the crowds of military personnel. All she heard was the sound of soft crying coming from somewhere dark and cold, a place where no one else could hear it and no one could rescue them from it. And each day, the voice grew more and more faint as time grew on, it's cries for help just wasting precious life energy. But there was one voice, one strong and clear voice, that broke through the darkness, which brought the poor enslaved person to the world outside of the hollow shell. And that voice brought salvation to that tormented persons shredded and burnt soul, hope filling the small and large rips and tears. And that voice, the one that brought the light of hope to the tormented soul, was the one and only voice of…

"Kiri, what's wrong? You've been standing here for five minutes without moving. You can tell me what's wrong, you know I'll listen," Kirimi felt herself being pulled from the depths of her mind and blinked a few times before turning her head to meet Edward's eyes, his eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion. She tried to speak but her mouth felt like it was filled with strong glue that could never be removed. Edward waited with slight impatience as Kirimi just continued to blink at him, her eyes glazed over and sightless. Finally, after what seemed like eternity, she spoke softly,

"H-huh, w-when did you get there, Edward? I could've sworn I was…" Stopping herself, she clamped her mouth shut before shaking her head and pushing open the doors to the courtyard where a car was waiting for them. Quickly making her way over there the alchemist handed her bag to one of the MPs before climbing into the back, securing a spot against the window farthest from the two brothers who were climbing into the backseat as well. She noticed the two exchange a glance in the windows reflection and bit the inside of her cheek hard, drawing bitter sweet blood which trickled down her tongue and coated her aching throat.

"Where to Fullmetal, sir?" The MP driving the car asked as he looked into the rear-view mirror, his eyes meeting golden ones and red ones, but another pair caught his eye and the color faded from his face as menacing eyes met his. "Umm, train station…got it, sir!" He ripped his eyes from the mirror and stepped on the gas, trying to calm his beating heart down as fear and ice ran through his veins. The brothers exchanged another glance before beginning to whisper amongst them selves, occasionally darting their eyes to the quiet girl sitting opposite of them. Kirimi felt her eye twitch every time one of the brothers took a glance at her, her body starting to shake slightly.

'I swear to god the next time one of them looks at me like that I'm going to kick their asses!' The young alchemist sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of her nose, intense pressure building up in her head. She felt the car stop and blinked a few times before noticing that Ed and Al were already outside of the car and walking towards the awaiting train, the steam billowing from the pipe stack. Quickly snatching her bag from the pale and scared looking MP Kirimi made her way over to the compartment the brothers carelessly wandered into, her eyes searching for a random seat away from other people. Tossing her bag onto the rack above her she heavily plopped down on the solid worn wooden bench and proceeded to stare blankly out the window at the sparse scenery.

"Mind if we sit with you, miss?" A man's voice interrupted her thoughts and she turned her head to glare at the idiot who disturbed her. Her eyes widened slightly as the person sat across from her, a little boy clinging to the person's hand.

'They seem so familiar….I just can't put my finger on it though…' Kirimi eyed them over once more to be sure. The taller man had blonde hair and blue eyes, his hair far lighter than Edwards. The boy looked exactly like the older person, as if they were brothers even. His hair was a darker shade than the lighter blonde but it was similar in color and style.

"How are you doing today, miss? Allow me to introduce ourselves, my name is Russell Tringham and this is my younger brother Fletcher. And your name is…?" The girl felt her heart thump against her chest as the two names rang loudly through her mind, her eyes widened considerably as Russell gave her an obnoxious smirk that grew with each passing second. "I know you remember me, Kirimi. What has it been, three? Four years maybe, or has it been around five years? I've been wondering what you've been up to since you've last visited us in Xenentine. You know, to tell you the truth, I've _really _missed you the most, Kiri," The alchemist felt her fists clench as the name rolled from his tongue, the nickname now soiled in filth and toxic waste.

"I don't know what you mean by that, _Russell_. And I really don't think you should be using that name since you're soiling it beyond repair. Now if you'll excuse me, I have somewhere else to be. Good-bye," Kirimi got up from the bench, grabbed her bag, and began to walk away when a rough hand caught her wrist, nails digging into her soft skin. "Let go of me now, Russell. Or else," She growled as she dropped her bag and when to clap her hands together, her palms nearly touching when a clap and a bright light halted her transmutation.

"Or else you get to face me, Edward Elric, her _boyfriend. _Now I suggest you get away from her or would you prefer a blade through your throat?" Another hand yanked Kirimi out of the hands grasp and a blade was instantly against Russell's throat, the light gleaming brightly off the metal.

"Edward…" The alchemist just smirked as he pressed the blade closer to the blonde's throat while his girlfriend watched from Alphonse's grip. "Just this once I'll let you go overboard on attacking him, alright?" Alphonse sweat dropped while Edward smirked wider as his eyes gleamed brightly with the lust of a real battle.

"Just so you know I won't go easy on you. No one attacks my girlfriend and gets away with it, asshole!" But before Edward could lunge at him the train suddenly jerked forward, causing his balance to falter as he took a few steps backwards.

'Now!' Russell thought as he lunged towards the unprepared boy, a small knife emerging from his back pocket. A hand intercepted the attack and he found his arm being bent painfully behind him, forcing his fingers to lose their grasp on the small pocketknife. Kirimi twisted his arm back harder, causing him to be flipped over backwards and slammed into the ground, shock and anger quickly edging onto his face. "What the hell, Kirimi? I thought you would never hurt me again! You promised me way back then, damnit!" The girl faltered momentarily but quickly regained her composure as she kicked the knife away from his reach, jerking her head in Alphonse's direction, giving him the hint to pick it up. Edward watched her face carefully, looking for any clues as to why she was acting so strange, especially towards him.

"I never promised you anything so don't you _dare_ start putting words in my mouth you-!"

"Stop it, please don't hurt brother, Kiki!" Everyone turned to look at the small boy who stood protectively in front of his brother, his lower lip trembling as tears fell from his eyes and onto the worn floor. Kirimi felt her heart lurch as she looked into the eyes of Fletcher, memories of him rushing back into her head, the pain becoming overwhelming.

"Fletcher," The girl's voice was caked with regret and hurt, her eyes watering as she realized what she had been about to do. Falling to her knees she gathered the little boy in her arms and held him tightly, tears streaming down her face as her body shook from her sobs. "I'm so sorry, Fletcher, I'm sorry…" the boy looked slightly startled but put his small arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder, his tears slowing down slightly.

"Kiki, why did you ever leave brother and me? We both missed you, especially brother. Even some of the villagers miss you, Kiki. So why did you leave us all alone with Mugiar? He's been forcing brother to create more Philos-" The boys mouth was quickly clamped shut by Kirimi's mouth, her eyes wide with fear as she curtly shook her head. Fletcher nodded his head slowly before glancing at his brother who narrowed his eyes slightly. The boy flinched slightly before backing away from Kirimi and hiding behind his brother's crouched figure, his wide eyes watching the two strangers behind the girl.

"Why would you stick up for him? After all you've done to me now you decide to play nice and act all innocent towards him? How _dare_ you soil my brothers mind," Russell growled as he stood back up, Fletcher clinging to his shaking clenched fist, fear in his eyes. Kirimi scoffed as she stood up also, brushing the dirt from herself as she glared at the blonde haired teen with anger.

"_You_ of all people should know _why_ I am sticking up for him! He was so young back then and you were destroying his mind by forcing him to watch those…you-know-what's all the time without his consent! You're the worst person I've _**ever**_ met, even worse than your father, Nash…" The sound of a fist colliding with flesh echoed loudly as Russell slammed his fist into Kirimi's hand which barely blocked her face from being smashed into oblivion. "Heh," she scoffed lightly. "Hit a soft spot, didn't I? I know why your father left you and Fletcher, but it wasn't because of what you think it is. Before he left he gave me a message to tell you, in hopes you would pull your head out of your ass and realize what you're doing is wrong. 'You must find the truth within you, Russell, not in what is around you. Follow your hearts desires and you will finally see the hidden truth from within.'" Silence thickened the air as Russell concentrated hard on the words of his father before he left, his eyes drifting from his brother to Kirimi and to the two strangers standing behind her.

"I doubt my father would leave such idiotic words for me when he was the one who was messed up on everything, including his work! Words are of no use to me now," Russell sneered as he grabbed Fletcher's hand and proceeded to drag him away from the three and towards the car door leading towards the front compartments. "Oh, if I ever see you again, _Kiri_, I'll be sure to kill you this time. You only managed to escape last time just from pure luck. This time, you won't be so lucky." The car door slammed shut and the tension in the room thickened considerably, making Kirimi uncomfortable as the Elric's bore holes into her head.

"Umm I'm guessing you want to know everything that just happened, am I right?" Edward nodded curtly, his jaw slightly tense. Alphonse just stood there quietly, his eyes darting from his brother to the aggravated girl. Illusionary sighed heavily, running her fingers through her hair as she plopped back down onto the bench, her shoulders slumped over as she rested her elbows on her knees. "Sit down, this may take awhile."

"So you're saying that Russell and Fletchers father, Nash, was actually researching the Philosopher's Stone? None of this really makes sense," Alphonse murmured as he tried to process the immense amount of information that just collected in his mind. Edward kept his eyes down at his clenched fists as he too tried to process all of the information Kirimi had just told them.

"Not quite the same as the stone, Alphonse. He was researching something he called Red Water, something that was like a starting step for the Philosopher's Stone . It wasn't quite the stone but at the same time it was the stone, if you get what I mean. He created a small lab just for minor researching with the help of a man named Mugiar. Mugiar began to take over after their father left when something horrible went wrong with his research. When I arrived there Mugiar was forcing Russell to take over his fathers researching and I somehow ended up being the one they experimented on." Kirimi told the last part quietly, the past reopening painful scars and burns. The brothers gasped softly as they looked up to see her facial expressions change instantly. Edward stood up and moved over to where the fragile girl was sitting and kneeled down beside her, taking her small hands with his larger ones, squeezing gently for her to continue.

"Do you remember when the transmutation circle appeared on my back the night we were at my house? That wasn't put there by coincidence. It was actually engraved onto my back one night while Mugiar was experimenting with the Red Water. That was the worst night of my life…" Kirimi trailed off, her eyes glazing over as the memory came rushing back to her in bits and pieces.

_*Flashback*_

"_Russell, prepare the girl for another experiment. This time, I won't fail." Mugiar cackled loudly before heading down to the labs to prepare for another Red Water experiment. Russell hopped down the cellar stairs towards the cell the girl was being held in and grabbed the keys from the hook on the wall before unlocking the heavy wooden door. _

"_Hey, get up. It's time for another experiment," The person on the floor barely moved as the door opened up, allowing a dim light to litter the dark damp cell. "Get up already, Kirimi, Mugiar is going to get mad and beat you up again." The person slowly sat up, the light illuminating their face more clearly. Cuts and gashes covered her face, blood and dirt caking every inch of skin visible. Her arms were no better, deep gashes were surrounded by purple and black bruises. Through her torn and bloodied clothes one could see bandages covering her ribs and chest, dried blood resting lazily between the thin layers of the cloth. The girl slowly lifted her face up and into the light, her eyes dull from years of abuse and torture. _

"_I…I don't…want…to…"Her voice was hoarse, as if it had never tasted the sweet elixir of water. Tears began to stream down her face as the thought of testing again racked her body violently. "I'm…not going…again…I'd rather…die…" Russell took pity on the poor girl. Not only had she been through so much before she had come here, now she had to suffer from all of the Red Water testing. _

"_I don't really want to force you to do this, Kiri, but I have no choice." Russell walked over to her before picking her up bridal style and began to carry her back up to the testing lab, her head lolling limply over his arm, her eyes heavily glazed over. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry about this, Kirimi, but we have no say for this. I just wish…you hadn't stumbled upon this mansion and Mugiar. It's all my fault," The boy bit his lip hard as tears began to stream down his face, guilt and regret viciously attacking his already healing heart. Just as he reached the top of the stairs, Kirimi was suddenly yanked from his arms, Mugiar giving him a deadly sneer as he turned on his heel and marched towards the transmutation circle drawn onto the wood floor. Making sure the test subject was still conscious by kicking her in the ribs, Mugiar walked over to a table and looked over the test tubes and bottles before his eyes rested on a particular bottle that held a thick red substance, an ominous glow emitting from it. _

"_Perfect, it's finally been perfected! Now," The mad man turned to the girl squirming on the floor, her heaving causing blood to be vomited up all around her. "That's right; just keep on giving fuel to the Gate, stupid girl. After all, this will be the last time you breathe your very last breath." Russell watched from the shadows with wide eyes as Mugiar poured the contents from the bottle into his hands, the liquid instantly turning into a small oval shape, the color blood red. The mad man knelt down just on the edge of the transmutation circle and with a cackle and a devious grin he pressed his hands, and the stone, to the outer line. A few seconds passed and nothing happened, causing Mugiar to become irate as he pressed harder against the circles edge, sweat running down his face. After a few more tense seconds, the transmutation circle began to glow, an ominous wind picking up around the startled girl sitting up in the middle, her eyes growing wider with each passing second. _

"_N-n-no…please…stop this Mugiar, please! I-I promise not to b-be…b-b-bad anymore! No…no…no, please, no more! NO…!" The girls' screams rang deafening loud as the Gate began to open and the wind became a blood red, an enormous black eye opening underneath her writhing form. _

"_Yes, yes, yes! It's finally working! I've created the perfect Philosopher's Stone! I am the greatest scientist in the history of the world!" Thin black lines with small hands attached at the ends began to dance their way around Kirimi, her heart racing a million miles an hour. She felt a sharp tearing in her wrist and she risked a glance downward, her stomach instantly churning violently. The black hands that had touched her skin had invoked a violent reaction that caused the skin to begin flaking off in paper thin sheets. She tried to scream as she realized that it wasn't just her skin peeling off; it was her entire wrist, hand included. Paralyzed with fear, Kirimi could only sit and watch as the hands began to quickly tear the rest of her body down into ravels of long, thin bands. As her eyes quickly darted around her, she spotted a shadow coming out from behind a bookcase, their face ashen with fear. She reached her remaining hand towards them, her limb slowly starting to be broken down. _

"_R…Russell…please, help…me… please! Russell, please…I-I don't…want to…I don't want to die!" Her screams began to reach the thin edge to hysteria, her body convulsing violently as she struggled to free herself from the Gates greedy hands. Russell, feeling courage bubble up inside of him, took a few cautious steps towards the circle, his arm stretched out as he reached towards the dissolving girl, his eyes wide.. The two hands were nearly touching when Mugiar shoved Russell out of the way, his eyes wild as he turned back to his experiment, a crooked smirk on his face. _

"_Don't touch her, boy. I've been waiting months to complete this experiment and you will _not_ ruin it!" Fletcher, still very young back then, began to cry as he watched the scene, his tiny fists waving around in the air. Russell kneeled in front of him and held his brother close, turning to watch Kirimi vanish through the Gate. _

"_R…Russell…" Kirimi yelled hoarsely before disappearing completely through the Gate, the transmutation circle blowing away as the Gate slammed shut, the sound ringing throughout the room. The boy stared at where the enormous Gate had stood before, his hand clenching over his heart as the girls last words pierced him like a lance through his soul. _

"_Ki…Kirimi…no…god damnit, no! Mugiar," Russell roared as his eyes swung to the mad scientist lying on the floor, laughing insanely at how well his experiment had gone. Tucking Fletcher safely behind a bookshelf, the boy turned to see a bright flash of light as another transmutation circle began to draw itself where the original one was moments ago. Mugiar instantly stopped his laughing and quickly backed away as the lines began to draw themselves faster and faster, each one glowing bright red. _

"_H-how can this be? How can you be coming back through the Gate…its impossible!" The familiar giant eye morphed onto the floor again, its pupil staring directly at the Gate as it appeared again. The room went silent for a few moments as the doors slowly opened, the shredded remains of the tiny greedy hands dissolving before they even had a chance to hit the floor. Russell took a hesitant step towards the new circle, the wind slapping his long hair into his eyes. A hand suddenly emerged from between the enormous doors, its fingers grasping the edges of the door with determination. An arm soon followed afterwards, followed by another hand and arm, trying desperately to be free from the Gates grasp. With one final yank, a body tumbled from inside the gate, smoke hiding the person from other eyes. The enormous eye looked at the body before slowing closing and disappearing without a trace, along with the Gate. Russell coughed as the smoke tried to infiltrate his lungs, its long claws scratching at every skin cell and nerve. _

"_W-what the hell…" Mugiar stuttered as he rushed over to the body on the ground, his hand reaching towards it with eagerness. Suddenly, the hand of the person grasped Mugiar's wrist and snapped it clean in half, the limb dangling from the few remaining muscles still attached to it. It took a few moments for the shock to wear off but the mad man was soon squirming on the floor, his screams not even coming close to the amount of pain he was in. The person stood up, their body swaying slightly as they regained their sense of balance. Russell found himself being drawn towards the person, a sense of urgency dragging him towards them. The person heard the movement and whirled around, their hair flinging wildly around them, their eyes wild as they locked onto the source of the sound. The boy stopped suddenly, his heart filling with an icy dread as the eyes locked onto his own. _

"_Kirimi…" That was the last thing Russell could remember before the person lunged at him and he was engulfed in suffocating darkness. _

_*End Flashback*_

Kirimi felt her hands shake as she slowly lifted her face, the color far from the rosy pink it just was.

"It was all planned…by this Mugiar person…" Alphonse muttered in shock, his eyes closed and his head down as the shock rippled through him. Edward had stood up near the end, his fists clenched angrily at the thought of purposely using someone's life to gain scientific advantages by using the Philosopher's Stone. Just then, the car door slammed open to reveal the little boy they had met earlier, his eyes seeking Kirimi's own. He rushed over to her and latched his arms around her neck, his crying being muffled by her hair. Still slightly shaken from the recent memories, the girl held the boy tightly to her body, her heart clenching painfully as she could practically feel the boys emotions.

"Kiki, brother told me…all about what happened back then…I'm sorry, Kiki! I never knew you had such a hard past…and that brother could have prevented it…Kiki…" Fletcher cried harder as he felt sorrow for the now crying girl, his arms tightening around her neck as if seeking comfort for the both of them. Kirimi looked up to see Edward glaring at the doorway, a persons outline looming in the doors shadow.

"Why the hell are you here, bastard," Edward growled as the person moved towards them, his hands in his pockets as he walked.

"I don't think it's any of your concern, _pipsqueak. _I just followed my brother, _that's all_. Fletcher, let's go. We're home now." The boy refused to let go and only shook his head as he continued to cry into Kirimi's shoulder. The girl moved her eyes to the boy and gently removed the crying boy from her grip, setting him softly against the hard wooden bench. She marched right up to Russell and with a blink of an eye she slammed her fist into his face, sending him crashing into the benches across the way. Alphonse jerked out of his trance and quickly stood up, assuming his battle stance. Edward stared at Kirimi with shock and confusion but she kept her gaze locked onto the teen struggling to stand up.

"What did you do that for, Kirimi? He didn't look like he wanted to start a fight," Edward nearly yelped as she glanced at him, her eyes had a certain fire in them, almost like lust….the lust to fight.

"Didn't you hear what Fletcher just said? _He_ could have prevented that entire event from happening! _He _could have saved me from the Gates! But you know what _he _did? _He _sat there and watched as my body was broken down and sent through the Gate! Why would you even _ask _why I would do such a thing? All of this is his damn fault! Why should I have to suffer while he goes on with his merry life? Damnit…!" Kirimi screamed as she went to punch Russell who had jumped up and prepared to attack. Her anger had made her blows less effective and she felt her eyes widen in shock as a fist collided with her stomach, blood immediately pouring from her mouth and landing on the floor with soft plopping sounds. Her knees gave out and she slumped to the floor, fire filling her entire stomach as she heaved more blood up. Kirimi winced as her head was pulled up by her hair, forcing her to stare directly into Russell's eyes, a mixture of emotions flittering across his pale blue eyes. He knelt down and forced her head to the side, his breath tickling her ear as he whispered in it.

"Did you really think I wouldn't try to save you, Kiki? I tried with all I had, damnit, and what did you do in the end? You _**attacked**_ me! I don't want any of your pity and I never needed it! I tried to save you and that was what I got. I should've let you rot in that god forsaken place, letting Mugiar continue his testing on you. I bet you're feeling guilty about attacking me after you came back from the other side and I'm betting you want to make it all better by beating the shit out of me. But you know what? I won't let that happen. Fletcher may feel sympathy for you, but you have none from me. Let me warn you now, Kirimi, the very next time I see you in Xenentine, I _**will **_kill you. Even if I have to take that pipsqueak down beforehand, I will kill you. You're a disgusting excuse of a human," Russell slapped her across the face before releasing his grip on her, his eyes showing a different kind of emotion momentarily before they returned to the cold and harsh icy blue eyes. He snapped his fingers at Fletcher who wiped his nose on his sleeve before cautiously making his way over to his brother, his eyes glancing at Kirimi whose eyes were hidden beneath her bangs as she glared holes into the floor. The two brothers didn't spare a second glance at the Elric's as they made their exit from the train, smoke billowing around the station. Kirimi felt a hand on her shoulder and she looked up with dull eyes to see Edward crouched down next to her, his eyes full of concern, anger…and an unknown sliver of…hope? He said something that didn't make it through her mind so she nodded numbly as he helped her up, keeping his arm around her as they made their way onto the platform, Alphonse carrying their bags as he followed closely behind them as they pushed their way through the crowd. Once free from the hordes of people, the three found themselves walking through the town, only a few people here and there out mingling or just wandering around.

"Kirimi, is that really you? You've changed so much over these past years! How have you been?" Kirimi stopped and looked over as a short round man walked buoyantly over to her, a wide smile gracing his lips. Her mind clicked slowly into place and a genuine warm smile lit up her face as she took in the familiar face she once knew.

"Bruce, how have you been! It's been so long since I've last seen you! How is Margaret doing?" The mans expression flashed a different emotion before he put on a fake smile, his eyes darting somewhat nervously to the Elrics behind her.

"She…she's been doing alright! Her cough is gone and she's as healthy as a horse! Never been better in her life, she's even been playing outside more often!" The man clearly lied through his teeth. Kirimi put a hand on his shoulder, her eyes shaking softly.

"She died, didn't she, Bruce? I can tell you're lying," The man looked slightly taken back but his eyes told them otherwise. Tears began to stream down his face as his heart released all of his pent up emotions.

"S-she did die, only last year. She was so young, Kirimi, so young! She would have been your age now," The girl comforted the man while the brothers looked around the town, noticing no little kids were out playing and very few adults were out.

"Brother, do you notice what I notice?" Alphonse asked quietly as he noticed a mother out with her child, a child whose coughing was nonstop as they quickly made their way to a shop with the word 'Medicine' carved into a sign at the top of the small building. Edward watched the scene too, his eyes narrowing slightly as he saw children enter and exit the shop with brown bags in their tiny hands.

"Something about this doesn't seem right to me, brother. Maybe we should check it out?" Fullmetal nodded and continued to study the shop carefully.

"I already know what's happening to the people of this town. It's the Red Waters fault." They turned to see Kirimi standing with her arms crossed, her eyes concentrated on the small building also. As if waiting for an answer, the brothers continued to stare at her until she turned and raised an eyebrow at them before smiling slightly. "Remember, I used to be in this town a few years ago. So of course I know what's happening to the people," She suddenly frowned as a child passed in front of her, the small girls face red and tears streaming down her face as she tried to contain her cough.

"Mommy, it hurts to breath! It really hurts…" The mother comforted her daughter as they continued on their way back home, brown bag in tow. Kirimi watched them disappear into the distance before shaking her head sadly.

"It's been happening for a few years now, ever since Mugiar succeeded in his testing of the Philosopher's Stone. My guess is he's still continuing to make them as we speak," The three looked up to a mansion sitting high above on the mountain, it's path being blocked by a think forest of high trees.

"Well," Edward started, cracking his knuckles against his palm. "I guess it's time we go pay Mugiar a visit, don't you think so?"

"Russell, fetch me another vial! Quickly, you insolent boy," Russell muttered profanities under his breath as he harshly dropped his experiment before grabbing the requested bottle and walking down the stairs to the newer testing lab where Mugiar was impatiently waiting. He stuck his hand out and snatched the vial from the boys grasp before returning to his work. The teen noticed it was his bad hand that had grabbed the vial instead of his good hand. He had to hand it to that girl; she could really beat the shit out of anyone with a single flick of her wrist.

'Wonder how she's doing now…' The boy shook his head before continuing on his research, not noticing the three pairs of eyes watching his every move.

"That last time I was here there used to be an entrance that led directly to the Red Water reserve in the cellar. I'm positive Mugiar covered it up since then so we'll have to make a new entrance. We have to be completely silent about this…_Edward._" Said boy looked away, whistling innocently while Kirimi's eye twitched. "Well, it'd be a miracle if you _could_ be silent for a minute. Alright, let's move out," Sneaking along the walls of the mansion, the three silently made their way to the back of the house; the only sound was Alphonse clanking along. After a few moments of tense silence, Kirimi ran her hands along the wall as she searched for the old secret entrance.

"Found it! Now, all we have to do is be secret and silent about this. I know Russell has sharp hearing and he can sense trouble brewing a mile away. Edward, if you'll do the honors." Fullmetal nodded briefly before clapping his hands together and pressing them against the brick, the bright transmutation light temporarily blinding them as a tunnel appeared.

"Let's go!" As they walked down the narrow dirt stair case, a sudden loud clanking caused the two alchemists to spin around only to see Alphonse stuck between the cramped walls.

"Brother, I'm too big to fit down the tunnel! I'm stuck!" Kirimi held back a laugh while Edward tried to tug his brother free by yanking on his arm, only resulting in the arm popping off and Alphonse freaking out. Shaking her head while laughing softly, Illusionary turned around before continuing her trek down the treacherous pathway. After a few more minutes of walking, the girl found herself facing a heavy metal door, the lock welded against the wall.

"Really, is this all you can come up with, Mugiar? Pitiful," With one swift kick the lock was off and the door slowly swung open, the hinges screeching loudly in protest. What Kirimi saw made her shudder as the same memories from earlier flooded back to her mind. An enormous pool of Red Water was sitting in a large basin underneath a waterfall supplying the deadly liquid. A deep river ran from the bottom of the basin and slithered its way out a large hole that drained off into the natural water river below the mansion.

"Figures you would come back after all this time, stupid girl." A figure slammed the heavy door shut before slamming a lock shut, the sound reverberating loudly around the room.

"Ah, good to see you again, Mugiar. Tell me, have you found anyone new to replace me ever since I backfired your little 'testing'? Or were you always secretly hoping I would come back to this god forsaken place just to be tested on again?" Kirimi felt acid dripping from her words and she smirked when she saw Mugiar's bad hand twitch violently for a moment. Mugiar took a few steps forward, his hands out in front of him in a forgiving manner.

"My dear, why would I do such a terrible thing to you again? I've truly learned my lesson from last time. Now, I think we should sit down and have a nice long chat while we catch up for lost time, hmm?" The alchemist scoffed before clapping her hands together, a sword appearing, its blades reflecting her narrowed eyes.

"Cut the shit, Mugiar, I know what you want and I'm not letting you do anymore testing!" The old man backed away, suddenly fearing for his precious life. With a quick flick of his wrist, a Philosopher's Stone appeared in his hand, his eyes gleaming with insanity.

"You want a fight do you, Kirimi? Then it's a fight you shall get!" The room glowed red for a moment as Mugiar transmuted his arm into a machine gun, the barrel aiming directly for the girl's heart. "This time I **will **kill you and I'll make sure your friends join you!" Empty bullet shells clacked loudly against the concrete as Mugiar unloaded his gun upon the girl, her arms thrown up in defense. In his trigger happy land, the mad man almost failed to notice a shadow behind him, a blade raised high above their head.

"Peek-a-boo, asshole!" With a swift swing of the blade the machine gun was cut into pieces, leaving a shocked and cowering scientist crawling backwards on the floor, tears leaking from his eyes.

"I-I know you wouldn't really kill me, Kiki! I know deep down you- EEEEEEEP!" The man let out a strangled shriek as the sword was jabbed right in front of his face, his eyes crossing to see the sharpness of the point.

"Don't you _dare_ start putting words like that into my mouth, you son of a bitch! I never, _**ever**_, want to hear you say shit like that or else I'm going to decapitate you in a second! Got it!" Mugiars only response was the whites of his eyes as he straight out fainted, his fingers twitching slightly. "Oh for god's sake! You call yourself a man? Damn, you're more like a fucking chicken than anything else! You really piss me off, you know that? Fuck," Kirimi swore loudly as her sword disappeared before turning her attention towards the heavily locked door. As she reached for the rusty lock, a pulsing ran through her back around the transmutation circle, the intensity growing with each passing moment. Hissing in slight pain, the girl tried to smash the lock off with a powerful kick but her foot completely missed its intended target.

"W-what the…? It must be the damn fumes in here…I need to get out of here…fast…" Turning dizzily away from the door, the weakening girl stumbled towards a staircase, her hands skimming against the ragged stone walls. Her feet barely managed to drag her to the top step before she fell heavily against the door, landing with a thud on a smooth floor. She hazily looked up to see a large blob of silverish/gray moving towards her, the blobs footsteps pounding the floor with each powerful step. Her eyes lazily wandered around the room, familiar objects seeking entrance into her mind with stumbling fingers.

"Kirimi…hey, are you…alright?" The words bumped against her head like ping pong balls, slowly rolling away before stopping. Kirimi groaned softly as someone began to lift her from the floor, strong arms wrapping around her waist. She felt something rough begin to wrap itself around her wrists and she groggily looked over to see rope being tightened and tied over her small wrist.

"What the…what the hell? Let go of me now, damnit!" The person faltered slightly before smiling slightly, their hand running through her hair.

"I can't do that now, Kiki. But I will help you out a bit. For now," The alchemist winced as the rope pulled her wrists upwards as her arms and torso followed. Her legs stayed glued to the floor as the rest of her body was pulled into an upright position. She winced as a bright light penetrated her vision, temporarily blinding her. Kirimi turned her head to the left and gasped as she saw Alphonse holding an unconscious Ed in his arms, Fletcher crouching down in front of them.

"Ed…Edward, Alphonse…thank god you guys are alright…" Tears prickled her eyes as relief flooded through her body. A hand roughly grabbed her chin and forced her to look forward…directly into a pair of icy blue eyes.

"Nee-chan, it's so good to see you again. I've been wondering how you always managed to get yourself into trouble. It's been such a long time since we've sat down and had a 'family talk', don't you think so? Let's start with you, okay?" Mika raised an eyebrow in amusement as her older sister tried to free herself from the binding restraints, a fire deep within her eyes. The Homunculus chuckled to herself as she watched her sister glance over at the two Elric brothers, Edward slowly coming to.

"Ed, Alphonse, over here! Flet—!" A slap rang out across the room as the small blonde girl swung her palm across the girl's face, her eyes narrowed dangerously. Grabbing her stunned sister by the chin she slapped her again and again, a bruise forming deeper with each powerful strike.

"Shut up, this is a conversation between us! This doesn't involve those two idiots over there! Now, be quiet and listen or I'll snap your neck in a second flat, got it?" The alchemist glared angrily but briefly nodded her head. The Homunculus sighed heavily before dropping her sister's face and taking a few steps backwards. "I've been watching you over the past few weeks, correction, Envy has been sent to watch over you three while you look for the stone. And from what I've been told, you three are getting dangerously close to cracking this mystery. Of course, I could just stop you three right here and now, but I wouldn't want to ruin all of the fun!" The girl cackled softly before continuing, a spark in her ice cold eyes. "I'll let you in on a little secret but once I tell you it, I'll have to kill you. Doesn't that sound found, onee-chan?" Kirimi lunged at her sister, a growl rising in her throat.

"You must have one fucked up mind to be thinking that _killing_ me would be fun! You truly are a cold hearted bitch"! Mika raised both eyebrows as she watched with bubbling laughter at the way her pathetic sister struggled to break her restraints.

"Guilty as charged! But you do know, of course, that it runs in the family. That's why we're so alike—." She jerked back in surprise as a kick snapped her head backwards, the bones crumbling like brittle. A few moments passed and she was back to normal, her eyes narrowed dangerously. "You little bitch! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Kirimi's eyes flickered confusion before realization finally set it, a smirk growing on her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mika! I didn't notice it was your cynical attitude that had pissed me off so much. I guess we really are alike, aren't we? Maybe we should talk this about this once I'm done kicking your ass!" With a blur of movements a blade was piercing the very edge of the Homunculi's skin, a bead of blood trickling down her pale throat.

"I guess today just wasn't your lucky day, _Mika_. Now, I suggest you release her before you end up worse than dead." Kirimi followed the source of the voice and felt rage and slight relief bubbling up inside of her. Russell moved closer to the Homunculus, his hands shaking slightly as he pressed the blade deeper into her throat, the wound almost immediately healing without a trace. With a flick of her wrist, the boy and the knife were sent reeling across the floor, dust rising from the floorboards from the impact.

"Dumbass, you can't fight a Homunculus! You truly are an idiot, aren't you?" The alchemist cried out in frustration yet a small bubble of relief popped near her racing heart, glad that someone had sensed her near demise. Mika smirked as the idiot lay motionless on the floor, her blue eyes turning back to her sister.

"There is no one in the entire world that can destroy a Homunculus once they are born. There really are no ways to kill us. Now," The Homunculus turned her attention back to her sister…who was no where to be found. Kirimi quickly snuck away towards the Elrics, her body twitching as her body sensed an attack coming on. With a quick side-duck the girl avoided a blade that was aimed directly for her head. Without taking a look backwards, the girl ran to the brothers before grabbing Alphonse's arm and throwing him and Edward out of the way.

"Kirimi…what the hell…you could've killed me!" Edward sputtered out as he woke with a startle, his consciousness back to normal again. The girl shrugged lightly before turning around to find Russell shakily sitting up, his hand wiping the blood from his mouth. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he looked up to see the young girl offering her hand to help him up. He narrowed his eyes momentarily but faltered when he saw the sweetness of the smile, instantly lifting his spirits as well as his heart rate.

"What the hell is that person? And why did she call you sister? I want answers now, Kirimi! Why is she here? Why the hell did she attack me like that? Tell me everything you know about her!" Russell didn't let up on the questions as he kept pounding the alchemist with one after another. Finally, after feeling her patience string snap, Kirimi slapped him across the face, stunning him.

"There's no time to answer that now, idiot! Just shut up and go hide over there with the Elric's! Take them out of this mansion and head deep into the woods."

"Why the hell would I do that and leave you alone? With this…this monster no less! I won't do it!" The girl sighed before laughing lightly.

"If you don't, I'll blow you up along with this entire mansion. It's the only way to prevent anymore deaths in the town and to stop the Red Water flow. Get out or else _I'll _be the one to kill you," Her eyes flashed an intense warning that sent shivers down the teens body. Russell stared at her for a few moments, his eyes stopping and narrowing at the deep bruise covering half of her face. His hand rested gently against her beaten cheek, his eyes widening slightly as she jerked her head away from the touch, her eyes resting on the window looking out over the town.

"Go now, Russell, before I blast you out of here myself. Alphonse," The suit of armor nodded briefly at the look he was sent and threw Edward over his shoulder before yanking Russell away from Kirimi, Fletcher following closely behind his brother.

"Damnit, what the hell are you doing Kirimi? You're going to get yourself killed, you know!" Edward yelled as he tried to free himself from his brother's grip, his right arm knocking Alphonse's head off.

"Brother, stop squirming around so much! Now I can't see where I'm going!" Alphonse whined as he stumbled around the room, knocking bookcases and test tubes over, Red Water pooling on the floor. Fletcher quickly walked over to the abandoned head and picked it up. A soft light began to glow around the armors head and Fletcher felt his blood freeze in place.

"No, Fletcher! Move out of the way!" Kirimi yelled as she saw the familiar eye beginning to open up on top of the floor. She shoved the boy out of the now visible transmutation circle right as the Gate began to open once more. Tiny black hands squirmed out of the opening doors, their fingers grasping anything and everything in sight. The alchemist's eyes widened as her body began to break down once more, the familiar stinging sensation racing through her veins.

"Oh god…not again….I don't want to see this happen again! Not after I failed to stop it the first time!" Russell's body shook violently as memories flooded back to that traumatizing day. Alphonse fell to his knees as Edward forced his way out of the armors slacked grip.

"Kirimi, get out of there now! Before you get killed permanently this time," Illusionary looked over at him before giving him a sad smile, her eyes dulling as her body nearly finished breaking down except the transmutation circle which glowed bright red against her ivory skin.

"Heh, stop being such a baby, Edward, I'll come back. I can promise you that much," The hands retracted into the Gate with the dissolving remains of the alchemist, the transmutation circle's glow dimming immensely before being extinguished. "See you in…a while…Edward…" The doors slammed shut as the Gate finished taking its toll.

"Damnit…this is your entire fault, Mika!" The Homunculus turned bored eyes towards Fullmetal, his body shaking with anger as he transmuted his arm into the infamous blade. "You're going to pay for this!"

"_Welcome back, Kirimi. It's been a while, hasn't it?" Kirimi turned towards the voice and found herself staring at the same person she saw every time she entered through the Gate. _

"_I'd say this is a pleasant visit but it's far from that. Why am I here again?" The alchemist's response was a cackle and a devious grin. _

"_Oh, don't be so rash. You weren't brought here on accident; I've been needing to talk to you for awhile. My master has given me orders to tell you something important, so important it could kill you. Here, take this." Kirimi caught a small bottle in her hand, a strange aura emitting from the items inside. _

"_What…exactly are these things and how will they help me?" The person laughed before pointing a single finger at the bottle, the lid easing itself off before floating mid-air while a single capsule drifted out. _

"_These pills will help you with your little 'condition', so to speak. Each time you take one it helps rebuild a part of your stomach or 'token'. I guess this is a way of repaying you for bringing you here once again." Now it was the alchemist's turn to be utterly confused. _

"_Wait a second," the girl took the pill and let it rest on her palm, her eyes burrowed in deep confusion. "So you're saying these pills will help me get my stomach back? What's the catch? It can't be this simple," _

"_What catch can there be? We've already taken what we've wanted from you. There is no catch, young alchemist, we just wish for your participation in this. Actually, you have no choice in this! If you don't take them, we'll accelerate your deterioration till the point where your stomach explodes along with the rest of your body!" The person cackled like a maniac, their eyeless face thrown back from the extent of their enjoyment. Kirimi paled to the point her skin looked transparent._

"_W-what do you mean? What the hell is wrong with you!" In her rage, the alchemist stood up, her fists clenched at her side while the pills floated around mid air. The person smiled before twisting their wrist, sending the pills back into the bottle and tightening the lid on before sending it over to the girl. _

"_Like I said, you have no say in this. Now, it's time for you to return to where you belong; a mansion about to be blown up by none other than your sister. Bye-bye, Illusionary Alchemist, Kirimi," The Gate opened once more and the tiny black hands grasped the girls body as they began to drag her through the Gate once again. _

"_I want to know who your master is, damnit! Tell me before I leave this place! I want to know!" The person just smiled a crooked grin before waving cheerily at the vanishing girl. _

"_You'll find out in due time, believe me." _

"It's time to say good-bye, onee-chan. Let's just hope your friends got far away from here." Kirimi jerked her eyes open as her sister's voice rang an alarm through her mind.

"W-what…? Oh, shit…shit, shit, shit! What are you gonna do?" The Homunculus smirked as she withdrew a simple device with a button sitting directly in the middle.

"I've hooked up explosives throughout the entire mansion and with a push of this button the whole place with blow sky high!" The little girl lightly pressed her finger over the button, watching with high amusement as her sister jumped up from the floor and backed away towards the window, her eyes wide. "Ja ne, sister, this is the end for you. Give my regards to those four boys standing deep within the forest. This is the end," Mika watched her sister's expression change from shock to utmost horror as she pressed the button fully. Kirimi stumbled as the entire mansion began to shake from the powerful explosions as they demolished the foundation with one blow.

"H-how could you? Mugiar was still in the basement, you bitch!" Kirimi screamed over the explosions as they grew louder with each blast. Mika just shrugged before walking over to the transmutation circle, the Gate opening up immediately.

"Not my problem now, is it? Have fun~!" And with that, the Homunculus was gone, leaving the young alchemist with an exploding mansion and no way out. Kirimi jumped when she felt explosions starting to rock the level below her, her heart pounding painfully against her chest.

"There's really no way out…" With one final explosion, the mansion began to crumble, causing a small rock slide to join the former buildings race downhill.

"Oh…no…oh god…no…she's still…inside! She didn't make it out! Damnit all! We could…have done something…to prevent it…" Russell cried out as the four boys watched in horror as explosions sent after shocks through the woods, the trees shaking violently for a moment. Edward fell to his knees as his eyes took in the horrifying sight, his heart clenching painfully. Alphonse couldn't stand to watch the scene anymore and turned his head away, soft sobs emitting from his armor. Fletcher cried openly, letting the tears flowing freely and heavily down his face. Russell also collapsed to his knees, his fist punching the ground over and over until his knuckles bled, his body racking with sobs.

"That's not all, look!" Alphonse's cry caught their attention and Russell and Edward looked up to see a massive river of Red Water flowing down hill towards them…and the town.

"We have to stop it! But…how?" Russell clenched his fist as he stood up, his eyes looking around at the trees surrounding them.

"I have an idea. Fletcher, let's have these trees assist us." The small boy looked up, wiping his eyes and nose on his sleeve before nodding. "Edward, can you create a wall between us and the town below?" Fullmetal nodded determination in his eyes as he slammed his palms into the ground, an enormous wall erupting all around them, effectively blocking the village. The Tringham brothers nodded to one another before pulling chalk from their pockets and beginning to draw transmutation circles on two of the trees.

"Please forgive us, fellow friends." Fletcher whispered to the tree before placing his forehead against the circle, a bright green light absorbing all of the trees in the forest.

"It's nature alchemy...it's causing the trees to grow larger!" Al exclaimed as the two Elric's watched with awed eyes. The trees began to grow almost twice their size as alchemy boosted their genes. As the flood of Red Water began to crash against the high walls the trees started glowing a deep red color.

"It's absorbing the Red Water material…" Edward exclaimed softly, his eyes still wide as the liquid began to be absorbed by the trees roots. As soon as the trees were completely filled with the hazardous material, their bodies began to turn an ice blue color, almost as if it were freezing the Red Water. The trees suddenly shattered and the particles began drifting away into the air, taking the now non-hazardous Red Water with them.

"Thank you, my friends. Forgive us," Fletcher said loudly as he waved good bye to the trees that had saved the entire town. Russell watched as they vanished before turning his eyes towards the mansion ruins, his shaking hands in his pockets.

"Should we go search for her…body?" Russell asked, his throat thick with grief and regret. The group began to slowly head towards the mansion, their footsteps dragging across the barren ground. As they reached the crumbled remains of the front door they began their search, each one going a separate way.

"Brother….I've found something…" Alphonse called after a few minutes, something cradled in his hands. Edward stumbled over the thick debris and crouched down next to his brother, his heart hitched in his throat. The alchemist gingerly picked up the bloodied cloth and studied it intently, his eyes wavering.

"Why the hell…did this all happen? We could have…prevented all of this! Damnit…" His fist clenched over the blood-soaked cloth as his bangs covered his eyes, a single tear trekking down his cheek.

"What…are you all…upset about…?" The four stiffened at the sound of the voice. An enormous pile of rocks crumbled to pebbles as a figure limped out from a small tunnel, their right arm holding their left one firmly as blood flowed steadily from a massive wound. They gave the four a big smile, blood running down their face and plopping softly onto the ground.

"Ki…Kiri…Kirimi…" The girl gave them a small wave with her good hand and fell to her knees, tears streaming down her face as she kept smiling at them.

"Thank god…you guys are all alive…I'm so relieved…" Edward and Alphonse rushed over to her, relief imminent on their faces. Kirimi felt more tears streak down her face as Ed hugged her tightly, making sure to avoid her injured arm.

"God damnit, Kirimi…don't _ever_ do something so damn stupid again….damnit…" She startled as his body began to shake slightly but smiled warmly and put her good arm around his waist, pulling him close as he began to cry softly on her shoulder.

"Sorry, Edward…I won't do it again…promise…" While the two embraced Russell slowly walked over to a soft red glowing in the demolished corner, his eyes widening slightly as he picked up the object.

"A…Philosopher's Stone…" Someone tugged on his sleeve and he looked down to see Fletcher scrunching his small hands around the worn and dirty fabric.

"Brother, let's do what Father said to when he left. Let's follow our own dreams and live our lives the way we want to, not by how we're told to. Let's start a new life together, brother." Russell nodded, a soft smile on his face as he stared at the stone before setting it on the ground and smashing it with his foot, the red powder sparkling before vanishing completely. He looked out towards the setting sun and stood side-by-side with his brother, a new light filling his eyes.

"Yeah, we'll start a new life researching more alchemy, no more Philosopher's Stones. It's all thanks to those three," Russell turned his eyes towards them and felt warmth filling his heart as he watched the three sitting together, their fears, hopes, dreams, and desires all mixing together to create one large goal for them all. 'I hope you live a good life, Kirimi. I know Edward will always be there for you. Good luck, Kiki.'

"Do you really have to leave, Kiki?" Fletcher asked as they stood outside of a train window, sadness evident on his small face. The alchemist smiled warmly at him before ruffling his hair, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes.

"Yeah, we have our own journey to finish. I promise we'll come back someday, Fletcher, you have my word for it." Kirimi wiped a tear away as she took the little boys hand in her own being as she couldn't hug him. Russell laughed softly before picking his brother up and holding him to the window, smiling as his brother practically latched onto the girl like a vise. He turned his attention to Edward who was watching the scene with a small smile on his lips.

"I hope you guys take care on your journey and stay out of trouble. Trust me, we'll know if she gets into trouble. I'm sorry we couldn't help you out with the stones we had. Maybe if you come back in a few years…" Edward shook his head no, his bangs swinging softly from the movement.

"We've decided not to return our bodies back to normal with the Philosopher's Stone. I guess that just makes the adventure longer for us."

"But it's worth it to get your guys' bodies back in the end. That's why I joined you guys; to help you get your original bodies back and to rid Amestris and the whole world of Homunculi. It's partially my fault for creating another one so it's my problem to solve." Kirimi added, the small boy still latching onto her neck. She gently pried his fingers off and kissed him on the cheek before handing him back to Russell who set him on the ground.

"I don't know what you've been through over these past years after you left, but I know you'll do the right thing by doing whatever you do. I'll support you, no matter how far away you are." The girl smiled before leaning out the window and kissing him softly on the cheek before hugging him tightly, her left arm holstered up against her body.

"Thank you, Russell, for everything that you've done for me, for us. I'm sorry about what I've done to you in the past, it was all accidental. It felt like someone was controlling me after I returned from the Gate. I guess I really did kick your ass," The three laughed as Russell blushed and shook his head, a smile forming on his lips.

"Don't worry about it, it was all in the past. Good luck on your journey, you'll need it. Come visit us once in a while, alright? We're most likely moving to Central to become scientists, just like our Father. And it's all thanks to you, Kirimi." The girl blushed slightly before waving out the window as the train began to move from the station, a big smile still on her face. Russell turned to Fletcher once the train was out of sight before crouching next to him.

"Let's go pack and begin our new adventure, okay?" The boy nodded excitedly and the two walked off into the sunset, their lives changed from the few words they were told. 'A new adventure is out there waiting for us so let's make it the best one yet.'

"How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?" Alphonse asked once Kirimi plopped against the bench beside Ed, her head bent back over the seat. She waved her hand dismissively before sitting upright, giving the brothers a smile.

"I'm fine you guys, really! I've been through worse, remember? This is just the toll for staying behind in the house while it exploded. But I did manage to do one thing before everything turned black."

"What was that?" Edward asked as he put his hand on her knee, his eyes staring directly into hers. She gave a smile before looking at the ceiling.

"I saved someone's life. I'm hoping he follows the advice I gave him. He does, after all, control his future. I just hope I pushed him in the right direction, that's all." The two brothers looked confused but Kirimi just shook her head slightly before settling in for the long ride back to Central, her mind swirling with puzzling thoughts. As the night wore on, a bump startled her awake and she felt something held tightly in her hand. Groggily she looked down to see a small bottle resting in her palm, the pills inside jiggling with every movement.

'I have no choice in this, huh? We'll see about that, Mika. I control my own destiny and how I shape it. I'll show you, _nee-chan_.'

**Finally finished! Hooray! Sheesh, that took forever! It's almost 40 pages on Word! But I feel good about this chapter :3. Sorry for the long updates, like I said, school and work are in the way. That and I've been lazy :D. But I made it extra long just for all my readers! Please, relax and enjoy this! Also, please review. You know you want to…I'll have Envy get you all! You also get a cookie for reviewing. Thanks to Bloody Bones Alchemist XD for being such a great reviewer! You get two cookies just for sticking with me the entire time ****. Next chapter will take some time but I do have a break from school this week so I'll try ASAP. Also, a side note, Ja ne literally means 'see you' in Japanese. I wanted to feel cool and use it lol. **


	10. A New War Begins

**Hooray for updating after ten years! Lol, but no, I'm sorry for being lazy and having a seasonal job, a real job, and school, but if I didn't have those things I would write 24/7! So, I'm gonna do something special for you who read this story and my Inuyasha one. Once I finish typing this chapter, a chapter of Inuyasha will go up also! I know I've said I would stop that story, but I've had a change of heart. Without further delaying (Like I haven't done any of that over the past few weeks, haha) here is chapter 10: A New War Begins!**

"What do you mean Mustang isn't here? Major, where the hell is the Colonel at and where are Hawkeye, Fallman, Feury, and Breda?" An outraged Edward yelled as the Strong-Armed Alchemist blocked his way of getting into Central's HQ.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't tell you that information. All you need to know is that they're not coming back for a long time. I suggest you push those thoughts aside and head out to find a hotel for the night. Have a good evening, you three." And with that, Armstrong kicked the trio to the sidewalk and slammed the iron gates closed before creating a wall behind them, effectively halting their further investigating.

"God damnit, Armstrong, open this freaking gate! I'll tear it down if I have to!" Alphonse struggled to keep Ed under control as his legs flailed through the air as his brother kept him away from the gates. Kirimi sighed heavily and sat down on the sidewalk, her palms supporting her chin.

"Well, now what do we do? We can't get into HQ and we can't really stay on the street. I guess the only thing we can do now is go find a hotel for the night." Fullmetal stopped his struggling and stared at the girl with confusion on his face.

"Why aren't you putting up that much of a fight like you normally do? Is there something you're not telling us, Kirimi?" The alchemist felt her eye twitch as Edward got right in her face, warily eyeing her with confusion and suspicion. Before she had time to kick him out of her face with the flick of her foot, the phone in the booth on the corner began to ring. Startled, the three stared at the phone as it continued to ring, insistent on someone answering it.

"I've got it," Illusionary sighed before shoving Ed out of her face and standing up, her legs propelling her towards the constant annoying ringing. Shoving the door open she stepped inside and placed the piece to her ear, waiting for someone to say something. After a few seconds of silence, a familiar voice rang throughout her ear.

"_Ki-Kirimi…is that you? Thank God you guys are alright! You guys __**are**__ alright, aren't you? Oh, wait until the others hear about the news-!" _

"Feury…? Where are you and where are the others? How did you know…?" Edward stood behind her, his ear pressed against the outer edge of the phone as he listened in also.

"_I don't have…a lot of time…but listen to me! Get out of…Central…they're on the move to…find you and…kill…you…start heading tow…towards Risembool…some of them…are…"_ The transmission cut off and a click signaled that the connection had been cut. Kirimi stood in silence for a few minutes before gently hanging the phone up, her head lowered. With a movement so silent and sudden that it made Edward jump backwards, Kirimi transmuted two katana, her dangerously narrowed eyes reflecting on the gleaming blades.

"We're heading to Risembool immediately. Grab your stuff and find a cab, we're leaving within the next five minutes. I won't have another person suffer because of my idiotic fault," The girl whispered the last part more to herself than to the others as she began walking towards the still blocked HQ gates before knocking them down with a single swipe of her swords, the iron clanging loudly against the ground along with the once concrete wall. As she kicked open the main doors Armstrong slid in front of her, attempting to block her path.

"Major, move out of the way now or else be prepared to fight me." The Major stared her down, his hardened eyes boring holes into hers as he tried to glare her down from the insane and deadly challenge. Sliding into a fighting stance Armstrong locked his arms out in front of him, inviting her to take on the challenge. In a split second, before anyone could even blink, the girl was in the air with her foot aimed directly at the Majors head. Closing his eyes and smirking, the Strong-Armed Alchemist swung his fist out and caught her right in the stomach, her body falling heavily to the ground as blood began to seep around her. Alphonse was about to yell out when Edward put his hand up to stop him. The younger Elric looked at his brother and nearly fell over in shock when he saw a wide smirk on his brothers face saying, 'She knows what she's doing, leave her be and stop ruining the entertainment.' Armstrong relaxed from his fighting stance and went to pick up the poor bloodied girl when the body suddenly exploded in his face, sending a cloud of smoke throughout the room.

"Hmmmm!" With a startled yell the Major slammed face-first into the floor, the laminated tile easily smashing deeply into the ground. Kirimi stood victorious on top of Armstrong's fallen form, her hand raised high into a fist.

"Tell me where the Fuher is, Armstrong. I don't wanna have to hurt you again. We're kind of on a tight schedule as is so let's make this snappy, m'kay?" The people in the room slowly began to back away at the growing demonic aura growing around the teenage girl, some even screaming and running completely out of the building. Kirimi jumped from the alchemists back as he began to stand up, a demonic aura surrounding his towering form. It was silent for a few minutes before he finally spoke.

"Alright, you win. I'll take you to see the Fuher." Smirking in triumph the girl followed directly behind him and motioned for the Elrics to do the same thing.

"See, Al? I told you nothing bad was gonna happen! Now let's go," Edward clanked his right arm against Al's armor before trailing after the two like a puppy.

'You were worried the whole time, brother. I could see you shaking,' the suit of armor thought, irritated at his brothers obnoxious and overrated confidence. A few minutes later the trio stood outside of the Fuehrer's door, all of them anxious to find out the answers to where their friends and comrades went. A secretary came up to them and told them to have a seat while she told the Fuher they were here. Taking a seat on the plush, over-stuffed couch, Ed and Kirimi sat down while Alphonse sat against the front of the couch, his armor clinking quietly as he looked around the clean and barely furnished room.

"Why do we have to wait here while she gets the Fuher? We can just easily barge right on in there and demand to know where they were sent! I hate sitting around when I could be _doing something _about this!" The Elric's looked at the frustrated girl before sending a quick message between one another with their eyes, one that did not go unnoticed by the girl. Alphonse nudged his brother's leg, earning a curious look from the blonde.

"Brother, doesn't that look kind of like…mom?" Edward was about to respond when the secretary walked back over, her hands folded neatly in front of her.

"I'm sorry to inform you, but the Fuher is unable to see you three at the time. There is a small war currently going on in Risembool—."

"What do you mean there's a war in Risembool? Who the hell is responsible for attacking our hometown!" Kirimi interrupted the woman who looked slightly surprised at the sudden angry outburst. She coughed lightly before smoothing out the wrinkles on her suit.

"Yes. Before you so _rudely_ interrupted, I did indeed say there was currently a war going on in Risembool. The Fuher has taken the matter into his own hands and is currently on his way to the train station. There's nothing you can—." A hand smacked the young woman across the face, her eyes widening in shock as her cheek began to redden from the blow. Kirimi lifted her arm once again to swing but was stopped by fingers wrapping around her slim wrist.

"That's enough, Kiri! What's gotten into you lately? You've been acting like a completely different person!" Edward shouted as he struggled to hold down the young alchemist, his efforts in vain when an elbow jabbed into his stomach, releasing his hold on her.

"I'll kill you! There's no way in hell you're fooling me with that disguise!" The young woman dodged the blows from the irate teenager, only furthering Kirimi's anger as she began to punch harder and faster with each breath. In her angry outburst, the teen left a wide opening on her left side, earning a swift kick to the soft spot that sent her crashing into the floor, taking a desk with her in attempt to slow down the impact. The dust settled to reveal a large dent in the wall with the girls motionless form slumped against it, blood slowly trickling down her forehead and plopping softly onto the ground beneath her.

"Ki… Kirimi! Damnit, who the hell are you?" Edward yelled as he transformed his arm into the infamous blade, Alphonse sliding into a fighting position along side him. The secretary stood up straight, dusting her pristine clothes once again before suddenly melting away into the floor.

"W-What the hell…? W-where did she go?" Fullmetal felt his body move on his own as he felt something whiz past his head, cutting pieces of his hair off in the process.

"B-brother, move out of the way now!" Alphonse cried as he spotted something flash in the corner of his eye, standing protectively in front of his elder brother as an explosion racked the entire quarter. With coughs racking his lungs Edward turned his eyes in the direction of the explosion, ice cold dread filling his lungs and making his heart drop heavily. Kirimi was standing on top of a pile of rubble, an ominous wind beginning to pick up around her as she slowly moved her hands together, a bright flash of light streamed across the damaged room before combusting into deep blue flames that quickly engulfed her entire body.

'W-what the hell…is going on? I-I can't even move my body…Kiri…mi…' Edward tried to force his body to move but found it impossible to do so. He turned his head to see Alphonse sitting next to him, his eyes transfixed on the strange phenomenon happening to the State Alchemist.

"_No more of this, Sloth, you've had your fun. Release us all now or face the consequences. This is my first and final warning. You've failed us all and now you will pay for it dearly." _An unfamiliar voice emitted from the girls' mouth, her body slowly but surely floating gently into the air, her palms slamming once again into one another and creating the bright light from earlier. Only this time, smoke erupted from around her opening palms, a small metal ball spinning faster and faster until it became a single katana, the handle gleaming a bright red as the blade pulsed a jet black. With the blink of an eye the girl was gone from her spot. The Elrics frantically tried to follow the sound of a sword clanging violently with something that almost sounded like a…liquid?

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here. I, Alex Louis Armstrong, the Strong-Armed Alchemist has come to save the day, Ha Ha Ha!" Stone spikes rumbled across the ground towards a completely empty area of the room, crashing into the wall with the force of an earthquake.

"M-major…YOU COMPLETELY MISSED! HOW COULD YOU MISS IN A SITUATION LIKE THIS?" Edward screamed as he pointed to the seemingly empty space on the wall with both hands for exaggeration. Armstrong just grunted before crossing his arms and nodding towards his…'art.' The Alchemist heard his brother gasp as they took in the horrific scene of Kirimi being pinned to the wall, blood covering almost her entire body as she struggled to get unpinned.

"_D-damnit, what is this stupid trick? You, boy, get me down from here! You should know already that this body is weaker than most. Unless you want to see your girlfriend die from blood loss, I suggest you HURRY THE HELL UP!"_

"It can't be…Mika? Is that really you?" Alphonse asked as he stood up, adjusting his head as he did so. Edward just sank to his knees, his eyes wide as he watched the young girls face switch back and forth from the familiar warm one to the cold, harsh face that of a Homunculus. Before he could even speak, the windows overlooking the town square shattered as bullets ripped through them with ease.

"_Tsk, the military is already fighting the rest of them. Hurry up, shorty, and take my sister and get the hell out of here before they kill me while I'm inside of her body. I know for a fact that Father is acting now, he's planning to…" _Mika cut off short as her body convulsed once, twice, before hanging limply from the wall, the only movement was the shallow moving of her chest.

"W-what the hell is happening here?" Alphonse spluttered out at the new alarming scene playing out right in front of his eyes. His eyes trailed over to the secretary who was quietly moving towards the unconscious girl, her eyes hiding some deeper emotion than just slight anger.

"Pitiful Mika, never realizing your own fate even though it's right in front of your own eyes. Well, better for me than you I guess. I think it's time to let me in on the fun now, don't you think so, Fullmetal Pipsqueak?" The three alchemists whipped their heads around to see the cross-dressing palm tree known as Envy standing against the wall with a huge smirk on his face. "It's been awhile, Pipsqueak. I see your little girlfriend over there is having some difficulties deciding who she actually wants to be. There is one solution to fix that little problem of hers, ya know. Do you wanna hear it?" Envy felt his eyes cross to stare at the sharp object just a hairs width away from his eyes.

"You touch _one _hair on her head and I'll make_ sure _you stay dead. Got it, Envy?" Edward snarled as he moved his arm to stab the Homunculus who barely dodged the deadly blade by back flipping just in time.

"Oh, come on now, Pipsqueak, let me have some fun with the girl! Ya know, she ain't gonna live much longer at this rate, I can tell you that much now. Just let me end her pain and we can all go on with life—." A fist slammed into the Homunculi's face before he could even attempt to dodge, sending him crashing into the opposite wall. Edward turned to look at his brother who kept his fighting stance up as he watched Envy with narrowed eyes as the Homunculus began to heal from his wounds.

"Well, fuck you! I'm just trying to help you out, ya know! I'm done wasting my time here with you scum. I think I'll head over to Risembool, I hear there's a wild party goin' on over there. Come to think of it, isn't that your hometown?"

"W…what do…you know a…about…Rise…Risembool?" A weak voice asked from the opposite of the room, their breath coming out in heavy pants. Envy turned to look at the bedraggled and bleeding Kirimi as she struggled to free herself from the stone spikes still pinning her to the wall. Without a moments hesitation Envy jumped over next to her and poked and prodded her until she gave a feeble attempt to bite his intruding finger before giving up and resuming her submissive position.

"Well, well, seems you really are back to yourself. How long have you been following our little conversation, hmmm?" Before she could answer, her body began to convulse once, twice, before dangling limply once more. The Elrics felt like their hearts would explode if they didn't soon figure out what was happening to the young alchemist. A few tense moments passed as Envy bent over to look at the girl's face, his eyebrow cocked up in amusement. His face soon turned ashen when fingers wrapped tightly around his throat, blood beginning to seep from puncture wounds made by her sharp finger nails.

"_I've had just about enough of you and your tricks Envy. I never want to see your face ever again!" _Mika roared as she regained control over Kirimi's body and pushed her self away from the wall, snapping the restraints with ease before slamming Envy into the ground. _"Have a taste of your own medicine, bitch!" _Envy growled as he was repeatedly slammed into the ground, each time his body trying to heal but to no vain. Alphonse and Edward were snapped from their stupor when Armstrong motioned for them to leave the room while there was still a chance to run.

"Do you honestly thing we're going to run from this, while she's still in danger? You're out of your mind, Major!" Ed watched as the young girl's face began to fade in between Mika and Kirimi, leaving her wide open for Envy's unavoidable wrath.

"Kirimi, look out!" Alphonse tried to call out to the barely conscious girl but it fell upon deaf ears. The younger Elric couldn't bear to watch the girl be nearly beaten to death once more.

"Alphonse, what the hell are you doing? Don't just run into a situation like an idiot!" Edward cried out as Envy prepared to kill the defenseless girl. A loud snap echoed throughout the room before a trail of fire soon followed, igniting the Homunculus in seconds.

"I'm surprised, Fullmetal, you can't even handle a simple idiot?" Colonel Roy Mustang asked cockily as he kept his eyes on Envy who was beginning to regenerate.

"C-colonel, weren't you stationed at another headquarters?" Edward asked as he watched the Flame Alchemist with slight suspicion. Roy just flipped his hair before snapping his fingers once more, the fire illuminating a gleam in his black eyes.

"Fullmetal, did you really think I wouldn't hear about all of the trouble you've been causing lately at Central's Headquarter? You really underestimate me, so much that it's hurting my feelings—."

"JUST SHUT UP, YOU PERVERT!" Ed and Al yelled at the cocky drama queen before returning their attention to the heated battle.

"_Man, you people never listen, do you? I guess I'll just leave this to you guys. My time limit is up for the time being. See ya later, Elrics."_ Mika's voice weakly carried out as Kirimi's features began to reappear on her face. The beaten alchemist slumped to the floor as all energy left her body, her breathing becoming shallower by the minute. Before the two brothers could reach the girl she suddenly sat up, a confused expression on her face.

"W-what just happened? Where am I? Edward, why do you look like you're about to explode?" Kirimi looked around the room before her gaze landed on Mustang, his hands in his pockets as he whistled nonchalantly. Before she could take even a few steps her legs crumpled from beneath her and she gave a cry of pain as she slammed into the ground.

"Kirimi, are you alright? You're badly injured so don't try to move around so much!" Edward exclaimed as he supported her upper body with his arms, his golden eyes portraying concern. The helpless girl just sighed before moaning in exasperation.

"Ya know this wouldn't be as much of a pain in the ass if I wasn't so injured. Who was I fighting anyways? I can't…really remember much of it…"

"You don't remember the battle? Any of it…?"

"Hey, brother, hasn't something like this happened before? You know, at the annual Ball? Does it have something to do with Mika taking over her body?" Alphonse quietly asked his brother whose eyes widened with remembrance.

"Come to think of it, it might actually be connected with the Gate and this 'Father' person. We'll have to ask Mika the next time she comes around." While the two brothers talked about the possibilities of how the two things could be related, Kirimi felt her patience thinning out until it was a hairs width away from snapping.

"I see I had to come to your rescue once again, Illusionary. I would've thought you'd learn by now." Mustang spoke jokingly but his face was serious. Kirimi felt anger rise up inside of her but also felt…laughter?

"Like we need any of your help, Mustang? You can't even…even…ha…hahaha…you can't even…pftttt ahahahahaha! O-oh my god…I can't…haha…stop…ahahahaha…what's wrong with me?" Everyone turned and stared at the laughing girl, shock freezing up their minds and eyes. The alchemist kept laughing as tears streaked down her face, her face becoming red from the lack of oxygen.

"Um, are you alright? Why are you laughing so much?" The girl just shook her head and began to roll around on the floor, holding her stomach with both hands. After a few more minutes of maniacal laughing the teenager sat up, her face red and tear streaked as she looked around at the people around her.

"What, why are you all staring at me like that? Did I do something weird again? No, really, what did I do this time?" The room was silent as they watched the young girl struggle to stand up, their eyes frozen on her face.

"Well, umm, let's just say your…_sister_…came for a visit…and you were just…laughing like an idiot?" Edward murmured quickly, hoping she hadn't heard that her _**sister**_ had come for a visit. I mean, for God's sake! That girl was the _**devil**_! Kirimi just narrowed her eyes at her nervously shuffling boyfriend, suspicion blanketing her entire face.

"What was that, Edward? Did you just say my _sister_ came for a visit? Why was she here? What did she say? _Why didn't you tell me she was here_!" Kirimi pelted question after question at him, each one smacking him in the head like vicious bubbles.

"I give up on you assholes, I'm outta here! See you in Risembool! Ahahahahaha!" Envy cackled as he cracked his neck before running towards the window, his mouth in his trademark grin and a devious gleam in his eyes.

"Stop him, don't let him—!" Armstrong was cut-off when Mustang put a hand up to silence him.

"Let him go, he'll just lead us right to their headquarters. Armstrong, call Lieutenant Colonel Hughes and ask if he requires backup. Fullmetal, Illusionary, you're with me, let's move out!" Alphonse scooped Kirimi up and the four quickly made their way out of the damaged office and towards the main gates, a taxi ready and waiting to leave.

"Colonel, where exactly are we going? Don't we need to be here in Central?" Alphonse asked as they settled down into the roomy taxi, the cars windows cancelling out the outside world and its noises.

"You heard Envy, correct? Risembool is indeed under attack and your family is in danger, Edward. I doubt you'd be the type to sit around and watch your loved ones and others die, am I right?" Mustang cast a look at Kirimi who looked out the window; her face contorting slightly as unwanted memories came back to her.

"But why would the Homunculi attack Risembool? There's nothing there for them to take." Alphonse shared his thought, his brother clenching his jaw as he tried to solve the Homunculis' erotic and elusive plan. The three, excluding Kirimi, began to go over why the Homunculi would attack a small town with nothing to offer. The cab suddenly swerved to the left before flipping over, everyone scrambling to avoid the shattering windows and the easily crunching metal frame.

"What in blazes is going on here? Private, what's wrong with—" Mustang stopped short when he saw the soldier dead at the wheel, the steering shaft through his chest. He quickly turned away and blasted open one of the doors with a snap of his fingers, the bent and busted piece of scrap flying through the air before crashing against a curb.

"Is everyone alright?" Edward asked as he dragged himself from the twisted metal, grimacing as a small cut formed on his cheek. He turned around and created an opening large enough for Alphonse to crawl out of before looking around. He noticed, with a start, that there was a large crowd surrounding something near the train station entrance, their murmuring slowly growing to a panic-like state.

"I can see someone in the middle, brother," Alphonse pointed to something Edward couldn't see over the many heads before looking back into the car, his gasp alarming his brother. "Brother, Kirimi is missing! I could've sworn she was just beside me!"

"Tch, let's go, Alphonse!" The two brothers ran towards the crowd and began to shove people out of the way, ignoring the cries of protest and curse words. They skid to a halt just inside of the circle and almost fell over at the scene they saw. A new Homunculus was standing in the middle with Kirimi pinned to his side with his arm while he forced her to look at him with his other hand, a wide grin on his face and a greedy gleam in his eyes.

"Come on, baby, just be mine already! I've told you I want you and I always get what I want. I'm the greediest of the greedy! I want money! I want women! I want fame! I want it all! Ahahahaha!" The young alchemist struggled against his grip and managed to break her face from his grasping fingers, her elbow jabbing deeply into his side. The Homunculus just froze for a few seconds before turning blazing eyes on the alchemist, her eyes widening slightly.

"I'm sure you don't wanna piss me off, sweetie. It may be the last thing you ever do. Now, just say yes and we can be on our way—"

"You'll have to get through me first, bastard!" Edward yelled as he transmuted his arm before leaping towards the mysterious person, Kirimi quickly taking the opportunity to break the hold on her and stumbling towards Alphonse who caught her before she fell.

"Ah, now who are you, her precious little boyfriend?" The Homunculus asked while he blocked the heavy blows with his arm, taunting the State Alchemist with a crazed grin.

"Exactly, so back the hell _off_!" The Homunculus dodged the blows with a crazy grin on his face, his pitch black eyes portraying amusement and anger.

"Come on, now, just let me have some fun with the young lady. I can treat her a lot better than you ever could!" At the taunt Kirimi pulled a small hand gun from her waist holster, the insignia shining brightly against the suns glare, a small thread sinking into her wrist vain, blood instantly running to power the gun. As she aimed it towards the Homunculus, her vision began to blur and she swayed before steadying herself by kneeling down on one knee, her eye closed as she focused on the target.

"Kirimi, what are you doing? You're not strong enough to fire—!" Before Al could finish a gun shot rang through the air, an enormous blue ball speeding towards the unsuspecting target. Before it could hit the intended target though, the person smirked before holding up his arm, a dark concrete color covering his entire arm. The ball of energy merely bounced off of his arm and began to shoot back towards the teen that had fired the energy ball who struggled to move out of the way but ended up just waiting for the impact. A sudden clanking had startled the girl and she looked up to see Alphonse standing in front of her, his arms crossed in front of him in defense.

"There's no need, Al, it'll just shoot back into the gun. Move out of the way so I can catch it," Kirimi roughly shoved the suit of armor out of the way and aimed the gun towards the energy ball, the insignia glowing bright red as it prepared to welcome back it's energy source. But before the gun could recollect the energy the ball suddenly stopped a few feet from Kirimi, its spinning coming to a halt, as if confused on what to do next. "What's going on? Why isn't it going back into the gun? It should be reabsorbed…" The teen studied the ball before slowly walking up to it, her delicate hand reaching out to touch the slightly pulsing energy form. A bright flash engulfed the alchemist as her finger traced the outside of the orb, the glow blinding everyone in the area for a few moments before everything cleared up to reveal Kirimi. On a first glance you would have thought that she had been nearly beaten to death, but it took two takes to recognize the young alchemist now. Her skin was free of cuts, bruises, and blood; her hair was pulled back into a high pony tail and her mothers ring hung from a thin chain necklace around her neck. Her usual tight black tank top was once again clinging to every curve of her body; her loose black shorts brushing her skin just below her knee. Black tennis shoes were tied snuggly against her feet, ensuring maximum movement for her athletic abilities. Her guns holster hung lopsided but firmly on her waist, her gun tucked snuggly inside. Her eyes opened to reveal bright green eyes, her mouth curving into a wide smirk as she felt incredible power flowing through her veins, controlling her blood and nerves.

"Damn, it feels good to be back in action." Alphonse laughed in relief before turning his attention back to Edward who was looking at her with a wide smile, his opponent staring at the newly transformed alchemist, his smile growing even wider, if that was even possible.

"Now that's what I'm talkin' about! Hey, sweetie, you should _really_ be all mine now! You've got the body of a _Goddess_!" Ignoring the failed attempt at flattery, Kirimi unsheathed her Bloody Rose and aimed it directly at the Homunculis' head, the insignia once again shining brightly.

"How about never you womanizing-peverted-greedy-ass-bastard-who-needs-to-learn-to-keep-his-hands-to-himself asshole? I'm happily taken, thanks." Edward snorted at the last sentence and got a glare in return. The Homunculus lowered his dark glasses to reveal his beady eyes, a spark igniting from deep within.

"Perhaps it's time to introduce myself; my name is Greed, one of the seven deadly sins. I'm guessing you've met some of the other sins? Lust, Gluttony, Pride, Envy, etc. You get the point, don't cha? Anyways, let's just get this over already so I can join the party happenin' in your home town. I hear it's a real…_blast_, am I right? Ahahahaha!" The Homunculus, now known as Greed, cackled loudly before sighing heavily, his mouth still in his signature smirk. Before he could even take a step towards the running train headed towards Risembool, a large blue ball of energy slammed into the back of his head, nearly beheading him in the process.

"Ah, that's just disgusting, Kirimi!" Alphonse cried as he waved his arms in front of him to try and hide away the gruesome scene in front of him. The young alchemist just shrugged while laughing before brushing her bangs from her eyes.

"You know, you can be really scary sometimes. I think this just topped the charts," Edward grimaced as Greed's head began to rebuild itself right in front of their eyes. Illusionary just rolled her eyes before aiming once more, one eye shut as she focused in on her target. Before she could fire though, a snap echoed through the air as flames quickly followed soon after.

"Go, you three are needed in Risembool. Major Armstrong and I are will take care of this." Mustang shouted the order as he snapped his gloved fingers again, a trail of flames once again bombarding the shrieking Greed. Major Armstrong shoved them towards the train before nodding and slamming his ironed first into the ground, electricity traveling across the uneven stone before enormous spikes appeared, instantly surrounding the Homunculus.

"But, Colonel…!" Alphonse cried out but was interrupted when Edward yanked him forward by his arm, not even bothering to look back at his fighting superior.

"You heard him, Alphonse. There's nothing we can do now except head back home, where they really need us." They quickly boarded the empty train and sat down in the middle of the only cart, their eyes watching the battle as it only increased in intensity, sparks and small chunks of rock fanning out from the center of the heated battle. The train quickly began to move, leaving the bustling city and heading for the countryside, steam billowing past the windows as the engine burned more and more coal.

"Just leave it, Alphonse. Let that cocky bastard take care of it from now on. We offered help and he blatantly shoved it aside and burned it. It's about time he gets off his ass to do something for his damn country." Kirimi growled out as the city began to fade away and the trees began more plentiful and lush. Edward raised a brow at the outburst from the teen girl, amusement playing on his lips.

"You've been acting more…energetic, ever since that energy ball backfired on you. And whatever happened to all of your wounds?"

"He's right, Kirimi, where did all of your wounds go?" Alphonse added onto his brother's comment, curiosity in his voice.

"I…don't know where they went. I guess it was something inside of that energy ball. It must have, I don't know, rearranged its molecules so that its nervous system rewound to have a healing effect instead of a damaging one. But what I want to know is how Greed reflected that attack with just his bare arm? It should've ripped straight through him."

"Yeah, I noticed something weird about his body. Whenever I tried to attack him, a dark gray color covered over his skin, almost as if…it was a shield of some sort." Edward said as he thought about how his attacks didn't even scratch the new Homunculus, endless possibilities running through his already racing mind. Alphonse suggested some ideas that had led the two brothers into a deep conversation that had ranged ideas from a little unbelievable to very probable.

'This is just like them to do that, always thinking a step ahead.' Kirimi thought with a laugh as she turned her attention away from the serious brothers. As the train continued its long trek a jolt in the cart caused a rattling in the young girl's pocket, alerting her out of her daze as she dug a hand into the pocket only to feel her heart thump painfully as her slender fingers wrapped around a small bottle. Kirimi pulled the bottle out and studied it with narrow eyes, almost as if her glare could burst it into flames and turn it into ashes.

"Damn pills, I thought you would be gone by now. How do these things even…help…me…?" Her voice trailed off as her head began to thump painfully, her vision going from clear and crisp to extremely blurry. She tried to put a hand to her head when she realized with a start she had no control over her arm. Another thump rattled through her head, her consciousness beginning to fade as the seconds ticked by.

"_I see you're still conscious, nee-chan. Strong spirited as always, never giving in, even to her own younger sister. This may hurt a bit but you're going to take a nap for awhile, alright? I need to have a chat with the Elrics. See you later, Kirimi."_ Mika's voice rang through her sister's head, a hidden emotion hiding beneath the cool calm smoothness. Before she could protest at the sudden intrusion her mind went blank and her vision turned black, her body convulsing once, twice, before slumping over in the seat. The Elrics turned towards the girl, startled as a new voice emerged from her smirking mouth.

"_Good to see you two again. Now let's get down to business. What do you need to know about the Gate, Father, and the relationship between the two along with my sister not remembering the events when I take over her body?" _The Homunculus asked as she stretched her new body out, giving a sigh of pleasure as her spine cracked into place. She popped her eyes open to see the two brothers staring at her with wide eyes, their jaws slackened from shock.

"M-Mika, how…when did you get here?" Edward stuttered as he took in the new person sitting right near him, never noticing the girl had changed.

"_Tch, such a stupid question to ask me with the current situation. Why don't you ask me something that doesn't kill brain cells?" _Mika taunted as she watched Ed clench his fists as his eye twitched dangerously. Alphonse decided to cut in before his brother could have an outburst on the empty train.

"So, uh, Mika, what are you doing here? Where does Kirimi keep going?"

"_You know those pills I gave her? They actually contain a drug which stimulates her brain into overtime and makes her lose consciousness. That's when I take over her body. I essentially become an alter ego, if you wish to call it so. But there are certain circumstances in which I can't do a takeover on her, such as if she's still partially conscious or if her spirit resists my influence. But if need be I can force her mind into unconsciousness with a little 'persuasion', of sorts."_ The Homunculus chuckled at her own joke before getting serious once again, her face wiped of all emotions. _"But I'm not here for jokes; I've come to warn you…about Father."_ The brothers gasped in shock at the name, anxious to hear about the mysterious person.

"So, what's the deal with this…_**Father**_… character? Who is he…what's his entire purpose for gathering all of the Homunculi together in one place? What does he want with Kirimi?" Edward fired off the questions one after another, not giving the Homunculi time to answer.

"_Just…SHUT UP FOR A DAMN MINUTE! Let me explain this carefully," _Mika yelled to silence the persistentalchemist, her eyes narrowed in anger. _"Father isn't just someone to take very lightly. Right now he is hidden underneath ground, in a cave I guess you could call it, hiding and waiting for the perfect time to strike. I haven't heard of anything lately but I know something big is gonna happen soon, if not sooner. The best thing to do now is just to wait down low until he decides to rise for his 'Ultimate Plan of Evil'. There's really only one way to kill him and that's to send him back through the Gate, giving something of yours up in exchange for the forced return. Following me so far?" _The young Homunculi sighed as she watched the two Elrics sit and contemplate the tricky information racing in circles inside of their heads.

"So, when you say give something in return, does that mean…like a…life?" Alphonse asked nervously, his eyes anxiously searching the ice cold blue ones of the child.

"_In a way, I guess you could say it would be similar to that. But you won't have to worry about that, it's already…carved in stone, if you want to call it that. Someone is already set to lose their life in order to save the world from Homunculi. But you don't need to know who it is…for now." _The brothers shared an alarmed glance and looked back to see Kirimi slumped over against the window sill, her breathing a little erratic as she regained control over her body.

"What does she mean it's already set into stone, brother? It sounded like she knew who was going to die but wouldn't let us know for some reason." Edward pondered the thought, his mind slowly clicking the gears into place as ideas were written down and thrown out once more. The Alchemist was silent for a few more minutes before sighing, rubbing his tired and aching eyes with his fingers.

"I'm not really sure, Alphonse, it could mean anyone. Mustang, Hawkeye, Armstrong, it could be anyone! I guess we won't know until we get more information from her. But for now, all we can do is just sit and wait for the events to unfold. I just hope this small war doesn't erupt into something so deep that it corrupts this country for eternity."

"It's already set into stone, Ed, this country will see the largest war in it's entire history," Kirimi spoke softly, a small smile on her face as she looked at the two with relaxed eyes, a tiny hint of fear hiding in the very back of her green orbs. "And there's no way to stop it now since it's already progressed this far, we may as well join in and destroy the source. I see no reason why to sit on the sidelines and wait until we die to do something we'll regret later on in life; if we survive, that is. I say we enjoy the ride while it's still moving and hope for the best. At least until we find ourselves knocking on Death's gnarled and bloody door, our souls forever damned into Hell. But this is all just a theory, of course. None of this will probably ever happen though." The brothers just stared at her with wide eyes, shocked that she would talk as if she were the one who was going to save the world; and if she was going to be the one who was going to be killed in order to do so.

"Kirimi, what are you talking about? Are you feeling okay?" Ed asked as he placed a hand gently on her shoulder, blonde brows furrowed slightly with concern. The young girl just laughed lightly before resting her smaller hand over his, not a trace of worry on her face.

"Relax, Edward, like I said; it's just a theory. None of that will possibly come true. Think realistically here, shorty," said Alchemist bristled slightly at the remark but let it go with a small sigh. "Besides, no one in this war is going to be sacrificed just to save the world. Now, let's focus on the task ahead of us. Here's what we should do…" Illusionary went over her so-called battle plan with the brothers, her eyes shining at the thought of beating Homunculi ass. But deep inside of her, a large turmoil was threatening to destroy her very being as the time neared.

'This will probably be the last time I see them for this longbefore…well, unless I can find a way to avert it, but that's nearly impossible to do with the magnitude going to be enormous. I'll find a way, just you wait guys. I won't throw away my life so easily just to save the damn world. If it's a fight the Homunculi want, it's a fight they're going to get. And this time…there will only be one survivor. I'll make sure of it.'

**Ah, feels good to be a bitch sometimes! Anyways, sorry for not updating, I've been busy with work and school so don't kill me. I gave you guys a HUUUGE hint at the end part, so try to figure that out for your own because I ain't helpin' ya. But, alas, this story will be coming to a close sooner than you think and it'll be time for the action packed, dramatic, awesome explosion packed scenes with crazy characters that seem alike to familiar friends! I won't give anything away so you'll just have to keep waiting for me to update :). Also, if you're wondering how her own gun shot healed her, its magical unicorns. Seriously. They hide inside of the ball and attack people so they healed her instead. Make sense? To me, it makes zero sense :D. **


	11. Homunculi V State Alchemist's

**I've decided since I'm home sick today, that I shall write you another wonderful, bloody, gruesome, deliciously horrible, action-packed chapter! Hooray! Anyways, let's get on with this already, m'kay? :). Presenting to you, my loyal fans, Chapter 11: Revolt in Risembool! **

The train ride seemed to drag on forever as the trio slowly made their way to their war stricken hometown, anxiety filling the nearly empty train car.

"I wonder how things are going over there, brother." Alphonse asked Edward who was staring blankly out the dusty train window, his eyes slightly glazed over. "Brother? Are you alright?" Kirimi just sighed when he showed no sign of responding. She stood up and grasped his braid in her fist before gently yanking his head back, alarm quickly etching across his face before slight annoyance covered it.

"Alphonse was talking to you while you were just spacing out, Master of Concentration. What's up with you anyways?" Fullmetal just scoffed softly before yanking his braid from her grasp, smoothing a few strands back into place.

"Nothing's wrong with me, Kirimi. I'm just…thinking about things." The young girl raised an eyebrow at the suspicious trailed off sentence.

"Uh huh, thinking about things….yeah, that's really not your style. You're more of the don't-think-before-you-leap person." Alphonse laughed as Edward tried to grab the girl but ending up falling flat on his face, Kirimi sat laughing on the bench opposite of the brothers.

"Whatever, you're worse than me! You're always running in without thinking of the consequences what so ever! That's why you're always getting injured and I have to drop what I'm doing and save you!" Edward yelled as he stood back up, his golden eyes widening as he realized what had slipped from his mouth. Kirimi felt like her heart had been shoved into her throat as all of the air in her lungs was forced out.

"B-brother…you don't really mean that…right?" Alphonse asked with alarm in his voice, shocked that his brother would even lash out at Kirimi. Instead of waiting for an answer from the still Alchemist, Kirimi stood and turned on her heel as she strode towards the door leading to the next empty car. As she unlocked the door, she turned towards him with hurtful eyes, tears welling on her bottom eyelids.

"I never asked you to save me once; you did that on your own will." Once the door had slammed shut the young Alchemist slid down it and wrapped her arms around her knees, silent sobs racking her frame. 'It's not like I force him to save my life…he's just always there to do it…he didn't need to snap at me like that though…' She wiped away the tears and leaned her head against the door, fatigue slowly beginning to overcome her already exhausted body. Before she could slip into complete darkness, a heavy clanking noise jerked her from her drowsy state and she tumbled forward as the train screeched to a halt.

"Go find her, Alphonse, I'm going to go talk to Hughes. I'll meet you outside." Edward's voice traveled through the small crack in the door, fully awakening Kirimi as the recent event came crashing back down onto her. She felt her fists clench as the thick metal door swung open and she looked up to see Alphonse looking down at her with concern in his eyes.

"Are you alright, Kirimi? You've been in here for at least an hour now. Do you want to talk about it?" The young girl slowly shook her head before standing up, stretching her sore body before rubbing her tired eyes.

"I'm alright, Al, I just fell asleep for a little while. Let's just go end this war here and now, alright?" She walked out of the train without sparing the younger Elric a second glance. As she stepped onto the station platform she was immediately surrounded by soldiers forcing a helmet onto her head, an automated gun with surplus bullets, and a belt with a handgun tightly in its holster.

"What…wait, hold on a second! You can't just throw me out into the middle of a war!" Kirimi cried as they started pushing her towards the station doors, gunshots becoming almost deafening as she neared the battle zone. A hand suddenly reached out and pulled her from the throng of soldiers, her head clearing slightly as the tight crowd of people vanished from around her.

"Are you alright?" The girl turned her head and narrowed her eyes before snatching her arm back from Edward, ignoring the slightly hurt expression on his face.

"Just peachy, _Edward_. Now, where's Hughes? I want to get my mission already so we can head back to Central." Illusionary began searching for said man and tried her best to ignore Edward. She was about to call out Lieutenant Colonel Hughes when an explosion rocked the station building, pieces of the ceiling crumbling from the impact. Kirimi rolled out of the way as a large glass section crashed into the spot where she was just standing, sharp shards flying in every direction. A stinging sensation tickled her cheek and she placed fingers across it, pulling her hand away to see crimson red blood before wiping it on her clothes.

"Ah, there you three are! I was wondering when you would get here! Oh, are you Kirimi? Pleasure to meet you! I'm Lieutenant Colonel Hughes! You can just call me Hughes! Roy told me all about you!" The man called Lieutenant Colonel Hughes energetically shook her hand, nearly popping her shoulder from its socket in the process.

"Hughes, what's our mission? We just want to finish it and continue our search for the stone." Edward cut to the chase, his tone slightly hard as he kept sneaking glances at Kirimi who just glared at him with all of the malice she could. She may love him, but right now he deserved the cold shoulder for what he said. Any woman would be pissed if their man just said that, especially one who's a State Alchemist and could easily kick his ass. Hughes just adjusted his glasses, his eyes intense as he looked over the three, slight doubt written on his face.

"Ahem, you three are here to help push back the Homunculi who, as you should already know, are taking over this town. We're not sure of the reason—."

"It's because of me," Everyone turned towards Kirimi, her eyes hard and unreadable as she stared into the commanding officers eyes. "They're looking for me. They have been for a while now. Since it's my responsibility, I'll take full blame for it and defeat them myself. All I need is my Alchemy and my Bloody Rose, nothing else."

"Are you nuts? You can't go battle Homunculi by yourself! At least take Ed and Al—!" Hughes tried to argue but the alchemist was already walking towards the front doors, soldiers saluting her as she joined the intense battle. Alphonse immediately took off after her while Edward lagged behind, nervously shuffling as the Lieutenant Colonel looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Something wrong, Edward?" Said person looked startled as he looked up, confusion written clearly all over his face.

"W-well, you see, I kind of…pissed Kirimi off. To the point where she wont let me even talk to her anymore. I…don't know what the hell I should do right now. If I try to save her, she'll probably knock me unconscious and if I don't she could die! Why am I such an idiot? I didn't even mean to yell at her, it just…kind of slipped out!" Edward moaned as he placed his hand over his face, his other fist clenching his coat tightly. Hughes was silent from shock; he had never seen Edward so distraught over something, especially that something having to do with a girl, nonetheless!

"Edward, what exactly did you say to piss her off so much?" The teen looked embarrassed, a small blush rising on his face as he answered.

"I…I told her I was tired of dropping everything I was doing just to save her. It just slipped out, I never meant to tell that to her! Now she hates me…" Hughes stayed silent for a moment before laughing heartily, earning a glare from Fullmetal.

"S-sorry, sorry, it's just so funny! I mean, come on! Do you really think she would hate you over one small thing you said wrong? Don't get me wrong, Edward, she'll probably kill you later on for saying it, but I can tell she's relieved when you come to save her. Now, you may not think she's grateful, but trust me, she is. I know Gracia was stubborn when we first met, always wanting to do things she wanted to. However, after a while she realized she couldn't do everything by herself. She was reluctant at first, but now she knows it's the right thing to ask people for help instead of trying it on her own. Do you get what I'm saying, Edward? She relies on you just as you rely on air to breath. Now go get her before she runs completely out of your grasp!" Hughes cheered out the last part with a goofy grin, his eyes shining with confidence. Fullmetal just nodded, offering a small smile of gratitude before running into the battle, his eyes full of determination. Hughes just watched with slight amusement as the teen left through the doors, a slight grin on his face.

"Sir, we need you over here right now!" A soldier called as two men carried in an injured man, his screams of agony disturbing the veteran soldier. Hughes ran over to them but not before sending a silent plea to Edward. 'Please, Ed, make sure she doesn't do something that'll get her killed…'

"Damnit, I can't see a thing out here! How the hell did I end up in the center of this whole mess?" Kirimi cried out as she dodged a thrown rock that came dangerously close to clipping her in the head while she ran through the battle field, deflecting back bullets with her sword. Her legs burned from running in circles trying to find a way out of the center of the field, bullets and debris keeping her from exiting from any side. She skidded to a halt before clapping her hands, a small black ball emerging from the smoke and prepared to throw it when something side-swept her across the ground. The teen let out a scream of agony as stray bullets began to graze her already bruised and lacerated skin as she jerked to a halt.

"Well, well, I didn't think you would arrive so quickly! You must be pretty damn desperate to rush into this hell of a mess," A familiar voice cackled out right behind her, a foot collided with her back, which sent her sliding a few feet across the worn dirt path. Spitting the warm blood from her mouth, Kirimi lifted her head to see Envy standing right above her, a cocky grin on his face.

"Envy, you bastard, you had better—!" The Homunculi tried to silence her with a kick to the head but she blocked it by using her arm as a shield. The Sin scoffed before unleashing a flurry of fast punches and kicks, most of which were blocked by the trained Alchemist while her stomach took the rest of the impact of the unblocked blows.

"I had better what now? I can't hear you over this…_enticing_ sound of blood being shed in this small town. Don't you just love the smell of death, Kirimi?" The cross-dressing palm tree laughed before his body began to transform into someone completely new, their familiar form like a punch to Kirimi's heart. Lyle stood with his fists on his hips, a cynical grin on his crazed face as he crouched down closer to the wide-eyed girl.

"Did you miss me, _sister_?" Before she could even answer, the crazed man unleashed a machete from his back pocket, his harsh light blue eyes filled with insanity as he gazed over it as if it were a prized possession. "You know, this was the same weapon I used to kill our parents that fateful day. Oh, but of course, you think it was that Scar guy, am I right? You were so scared your mind completely forgot the time frame after I killed them! He appeared a few hours later and saw you standing frozen there, next to their cold dead bodies, and decided to have mercy on your pathetic little soul by killing you. But you being the 'strong willed' little girl you were, you evaded death and went on your merry _fucking way_." Lyle stopped examining the sharp blade as Kirimi stood up, her body slightly unstable as she tried to regain some of her dignity.

"So, Envy, I'm guessing you were the one who actually did it, am I correct? Considering you know so much about it, you have to have been the one to do it. Moreover, I remember now, thanks to your little, _impersonation_, that Lyle died in that accident. Of course I already knew that, but you just shined your brilliant cocky little light on it to refresh me. You're truly inspirational, Envy. I wanna grow up to be just like you," Illusionary smirked as her taunts angered the palm tree, his body returning to its original form and a sneer on his face to go along with it.

"Tch, aren't you the bright one? I guess that's why you're a dog of the damn military. Or is it because you hope to use their resources to bring back your dead parents?" Kirimi stiffened as the Homunculi hit the target dead on, her hardened eyes looking anywhere but his. "Ha, I knew it! You're so damn easy to read it's making me ill to my stomach! But no matter, I'll finish you off soon enough!" As Envy prepared to deal the finishing blow, a spear whistled through the air and impaled the Deadly Sin who stumbled backwards a few feet, his eyes wide and frantic as he searched for the attacker.

"I won't let you harm her, Envy! Even if it costs me my life," Kirimi felt relief and slight anger flood her aching body as Edward stepped through the thick smoke screen courtesy of the military in order to break up the fighting.

"I don't need your damn help, Ed. I can handle this myself," Kirimi rasped out as she tried to sit up, only to crash back into the ground as her body protested violently. The teen looked at her before smiling widely, his hand extended out towards her.

"You can't do everything on your own, Kirimi; you'll eventually need another helping hand. So, why not start now?" The teen just stared at him before laughing loudly, tears streaming down her dirt and blood covered face as her heart released her held back emotions.

"You're such an idiot, Edward…but I guess that's why I love you so much." Kirimi reached out her hand and grasped his own, his strength easily pulling her up into a standing position. He wiped away her tears with a finger before kissing her gently on the lips, his eyes filled with the true strength of his love for her.

"I guess that makes us two idiots, huh? But you know, I wouldn't change it for the world," Edward laughed lightly as he placed his forehead against hers, their fingers intertwining as if it were the most natural thing to do.

"Well, this is a fancy little reunion you're having here, but aren't you forgetting about someone?" Envy screeched as he ripped the spear from his body, anger portrayed in his pitch black eyes. Kirimi glared at him with all of the malice she could, her hands moving to create a sword when the world around her began to spin violently.

"What…I can't…see right…what the fuck is happening…" She heard Envy cackle loudly from somewhere to the right of her but a severe pounding in her head blocked out all noise.

"_I'll take it from here, Kirimi. You just rest and try to regain your energy for a few moments. Just rest now," _A smooth voice cooed from inside of her head, her eyelids beginning to feel as heavy as bricks. A few moments later her body collapsed as she fell unconscious, two strong arms preventing her from hitting the ground.

"Don't tell me…she's going to come out?" Edward muttered aloud as he watched the girl fall unconscious in his arms, a slight glow surrounding her limp form. Envy cursed loudly as he backed away from the changing girl, his eyes showing a spark of fear.

"S-shit, if she comes out I'm screwed! You've won this round, Fullmetal, but I'll settle this next time with you and your little girlfriend! You won't be so lucky though…" The Homunculi sneered before fleeing into the trees, his outline vanishing almost instantly.

"Get back here and settle this, Envy! I ain't through with you yet!" Edward yelled out but to no vain.

"_Just forget about it, lover boy, he ain't coming back anytime soon with me around. Besides, this makes it an even more interesting game of cat and mouse, don't you think so?" _Mika asked as she moved away from the teen, dusting off her light blue knee-length dress, the fabric swaying lightly in the summer breeze.

"So are you going to explain why you're here or are you just here to make everything more complicated?" The young Homunculus just scoffed before flipping her blonde curls from her face, her arms crossed across her chest.

"_And why, partake, should I explain why I'm here to __**you**__? You're very nosy, ya know. Kind of annoying if you ask me," _Fullmetal bristled at that remark and was about to respond when Alphonse burst through the smoke screen, nearly running over his elder brother.

"Brother, there you are! Hughes has ordered all troops to retreat! The war is too out of control for them to handle. We need—hey, where did Kirimi go?" Mika let out a string of small giggles, her small hand covering her mouth as she realized what she did.

"_Ahem, well then, we should get going further into Risembool. You have family here, yes? Do you want to see if they're alive or not?" _Mika asked as she ignored the Elrics' shocked looks as they remembered the other reason they were there.

"O-oh, yeah, I almost forgot about Winry and Auntie Pinako! We should go check up on them, brother." Alphonse chirped out as he looked towards the far hillside, the house hidden from view.

"Alright, let's go!" Edward said as he ran through the battlefield, Alphonse and Mika right behind him. Once they had cleared all of the stray bullets and thrown items, a few hitting Alphonse in the head which resulted in a game of 'Chase the Head', they began the near half an hour journey to the familiar house of the Rockbells.

"So, why is Mika here instead of Kirimi? Did something happen to her, _brother_?" Alphonse accused his elder brother who just growled at him.

"I found her after you both ran out with Envy a little ways off from the station, though she was slightly beaten up. I should've been there sooner, damnit…" Edward clenched his fists at his sides as he stopped walking, the other two stopping and turning around to face him.

"B-brother, I didn't mean it like that! It's just that, you upset her a lot after you yelled that out, and I thought you would, you know, find her before she got injured and stuff…" Alphonse trailed off, his mind drawing a blank as to what to say next. Mika just stood there quietly, a slight tingling feeling in her stomach.

'_Is she trying to relay her feelings through me? There would be no other explanation for it otherwise…Heh; she must really love him to be using me as a communication system…' "Relax, lover boy, she forgives you. I think…I'm not entirely sure, but since she's trying to use me as a communication system, I'm guessing that's what it's about." _Mika spoke with one eye shut, her delicate finger pointed at Edward who looked slightly startled.

"Y-you…she can communicate with you through your own _body_?" Alphonse asked in wonder as he tried to find an explanation for the odd phenomenon. The two brothers began to talk animatedly about how that 'technique' could be used to save many peoples lives while Mika just sighed heavily before slapping a hand over her face.

"_If you guys are done talking like girls over a hot guy, can we continue on our journey? My sister is getting annoyed with me for keeping her in the white room." _The brothers stopped at the mention of the white room.

"What are you talking about? What's the white room where Kirimi is?" Edward asked his curiosity perked towards the young Homunculi. Mika felt her face flush slightly at the teens gaze, something she figured was from her older sister, but coughed it off easily.

"_You should know about it, Edward, it's the room where you met Him. The room with the Gates," _Before she could continue, her body suddenly jerked forwards as if she were struck by some invisible force. Just as she righted herself, her head began to pound painfully as she let out an earsplitting scream that echoed throughout the valley. The brothers watched in horror as something began to split from the Homunculis body, the form becoming more human like with each second. With one final jerk, the Homunculi stumbled forwards as the form separated violently from her.

"W-what the hell was that? What just happened?" Edward stuttered out as the form began to stand up, their movements stiff and uncoordinated. Alphonse moved to a defensive stance and waited for the form to make its first move, but it seemed very confused and settled for looking around instead. Ed went to move towards it, but was stopped by Mika who was panting heavily.

"_Don't get near her right now; she's extremely dangerous and can kill you with a single strike. I don't know why she decided to leave the white room, but she just made the biggest mistake of her life!" _The Homunculi snarled as she raced towards the person, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she pointed her fingers inward.

"H-hey, don't tell me you're gonna—!" Edward cried out as he concluded what the young girl was about to do. Mika ignored his protest and leapt into the air, her arm drawn back as she prepared to stab the confused form. Right as her fingers were about to pierce the figures skin, a force knocked her back into the air, the pressure squeezing the air from her lungs instantaneously. As she was regaining her balance, the figure leapt into the air with amazing speed and slammed their head into her stomach, a grunt of pain escaping from her mouth. The two collided into the ground, causing a cloud of dust to rise around them and conceal them within itself.

"What the hell is going on here!" Edward yelled out as he lowered his arm from his face, shock evident in his eyes as he took in the scene. Kirimi was standing over Mika, her eyes ablaze as she held two swords to her sister's throat. Mika just laid there, too stunned to move, before bursting out in laughter that sounded strained.

"_Do it, sister, you can't kill me even if you tried! You're just mad because I locked you away in that room again. But let me ask you this; are you acting this way because of the pills I've been giving you? Or is it something deeper than that? Almost as if…you were afraid to tell those two something that would ruin everything you've worked so hard for?" _Kirimi just growled before plunging the swords into the young girls' heart, blood spurting all over her face and arms as she twisted it even deeper inside. Mika began to gurgle up blood, the thick red substance running freely down her once clean and crisp clothes. Edward leapt forward, unable to watch the gruesome scene any longer. His metal hand clenched against the Alchemists wrist, a bruise almost instantly forming from the pressure. Kirimi struggled to free herself, her eyes filling with fear at the sight of his arm. Without thinking, she plunged the sword into his arm, slicing the wires and connectors with ease. Ed let out a growl of pain as his arm went slack at his side, agonizing electric pulses coursing into his right shoulder and chest.

"_Forget about her, Edward! It's not really her true self! This is just a projected persona of her from inside of the room! She can't really leave that room unless she somehow…" _ Mika trailed off as her body convulsed slightly, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as she lost consciousness.

"Hey, wake up! Just what the hell is going on here?" Alphonse shook the young girl but it was no use. Blood continued to spurt from her wound but it was quickly beginning to start its healing process. Kirimi stood a few feet away from her fallen sister, her body quickly becoming black as she crumpled to the ground. Edward looked like he was about to have a heart attack when Kirimi suddenly exploded into a thousand small black particles, the particles vanishing before they could even touch the ground.

"I think this is giving me gray hair already, brother…" Alphonse chuckled darkly as Mika's form began to change once again, her blonde hair becoming shorter and darker as her body matured quickly. After a few more seconds, Kirimi had replaced the Homunculi, her body trembling as if she were having a nightmare.

"I think this took about 20 years off of my life, Al." Edward muttered in shock, his eyes focused only on the girl in front of them.

"If you ever say that again, Edward, I'll make _sure_ to take those 20 years off for you." The two jumped as Kirimi weakly opened one eye, her mouth in a coy smile as she started to sit up.

"You wanna explain this now or are you going to change back once again?"

"Hah? Change back again…oh, you mean with Mika? Oh, hell no, I am NOT doing that again. She didn't throw me in the white room; she tried to throw me into the same damn room as that creep, Him, or whatever! I have no clue why he was there, but I started to struggle to get away from him. It all seemed like a dream," Kirimi trailed off, musing at her latest 'adventure' inside of the Homunculi's mind.

'He was probably hiding from your _sister_…' The Elrics thought simultaneously, sharing a look before bursting out laughing. The other teen just stared at them like they were crazy before standing up and dusting herself off, wincing when she noticed a bruise on her wrist.

"When did that get there? Edward, why is this bruise shaped like your automail?" Said boy stopped laughing and his eye began to twitch as the girl approached him with her hands on her hips. He nervously rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand, his automail still hanging limply at his right side. Kirimi looked startled when she noticed his arm not moving and instantly felt a pang of guilt flash across her heart. "Did I do that? I'm…sorry, Edward, I didn't mean to try to cut your arm off! I wasn't thinking right and—!" A small hand landed over her mouth and she stopped her ranting to look down at her younger sister, eyes flickering with confusion.

"_We don't have the time for this! This whole town is destroying themselves and here you are fretting over your damn boyfriend! We have to end this goddamn war before the Homunculi ruin everything!" _Mika screamed as she slapped her sister hard across the face, stunning the elder sibling. Placing a hand gently against her red and throbbing cheek, Kirimi stared at her sister with wide and slightly guilty eyes.

"Y-you're right, sorry…let's get going." She started walking forwards, her steps slightly uneven as she walked in a daze towards Pinako's. Mika huffed indignantly before following suit, staying far but near her just incase. The brothers shrugged before following also, their minds confused tremendously.

"Brother, I don't get any of what just happened…" Alphonse muttered to his brother who just shrugged, just as puzzled.

"What I want to know is what Mika meant by something Kirimi isn't telling us. I wonder what that could mean…whatever it is, I doubt it's gonna end well." Edward said as he furrowed his brows in thought, pondering if the young Alchemist was hiding something. They continued their trek in palpable tension; occasional sparks could be seen flying between Mika and Kirimi, which almost escalated into another dangerous fight. The Elrics steered clear whenever they would see the sparks, Edward sometimes hiding behind Alphonse who in turn would try to hind behind the nearest tree to no avail. Once the house was in view, Mika suddenly stopped as did Kirimi, causing the brothers to nearly crash into them.

"Hey, what are you…?" Edward trailed off when his eyes took in the scene before them. The lower floor of the house was on fire, flames licking at everything with its contagious tongue as it tried to burn down the house. A loud popping noise emitted from the house and part of the support collapsed, sending a ball of fire towards the gravel road as the house began to groan from lack of support. A figure moved on the upper floor and Kirimi spotted Winry with Pinako trying to reach the balcony but the door was jammed.

"B-Brother, we need to help them! They could be killed!" Alphonse cried as another pop was heard, another support beam snapping under the flames' intense heat. Before either Ed or Al could move, Kirimi darted past them and up the gravel path, her arms stretched out behind her to move as fast as possible.

"Damnit, don't just run up there, Kirimi! You'll be killed!" Edward cried out as he and Alphonse raced after her, leaving Mika standing alone on the gravel road. The Homunculi watched as they hurried to save the two people inside of the burning building, slight amusement ghosting on her lips.

"Having fun, _bitch_?" A voice cackled from behind the young girl, her crystal blue eyes widening in shock as she whirled around only to be kicked in the face. Her body slammed across the ground, cuts and bruises forming almost instantly but vanishing as quickly as they came. Wiping the dirt from her mouth, the girl stood up with narrowed eyes as she death glared her attacker.

"Envy, to what do I owe this pleasure? I was sure you had business elsewhere to attend to." Envy just smirked widely at the small girl, his violet eyes filled to the brim with insanity.

"Oh, so I can't come and see the pipsqueak? And here I thought we were finally starting to get along, Mika! But let's cut straight to the point shall we?" Mika remained silent for a few moments before nodding stiffly, her mind far from the burning house just a little ways away.

"Shall we?" Envy motioned towards the forest, most likely for privacy since two State Alchemist's were in the area and posed a threat.

"Lead the way," Mika murmured as they vanished into the dark forest, not noticing the dangerous situation about to occur just up the road.

"Kirimi, don't just jump in there!" Edward shouted as he tried to catch up to the young woman, his left leg clinking softly each time his foot pounded against the worn gravel. Kirimi just shook her head before leaping up onto a stone wall, her transition smooth as she ran along the rocky surface towards the second floor. Calculating her next move in a matter of seconds, the State Alchemist pushed off from her heels and launched herself towards the tree next to the balcony, her landing shaking some leaves loose from their threshold. She swiftly climbed her way up before jumping onto the wooded flooring, doing a roll to prevent leg injury. Winry spotted her from the inside and began to pound on the door, motioning towards the lock that seemed to be jammed.

"Hold on, I'll get you out! Stand back from the window!" Nodding, Winry and Pinako quickly moved to the other side of the bed, crouching down just in case glass shards were sent flying in every which direction (Which _always_ happens in this story haha). Kirimi made sure they were a safe distance before backing up to the railing, making sure she had enough room and momentum to smash through the slightly thick glass. "Here goes nothing," She muttered before sprinting forwards, her body low to the ground as she prepared to leap into the air. Right as she sprung herself upwards, a glint caught her eye and she gasped in shock as she saw a curvaceous woman standing in the doorway, an oroboras tattoo marked dead center on her, ahem, _gigantic_ boobs. Winry noticed her friend's reaction and whipped her head towards the door, her eyes widening when she saw the mysterious woman. Forgetting to lift her leg in time to safely break the glass, Kirimi turned in time to have her right shoulder slam into it, pain erupting up her arm and into her shoulder where it traveled down half of her back. Letting out a scream of pain, the woman crashed through the window before slamming into the floor, glass shards cutting into her skin.

"Oh my God, Kirimi, are you alright?" Winry cried out as she noticed her friend barely moving on the floor, small puddles of blood pooling onto the floor in various places. Kirimi tried to hold back another scream as she tried to move but her shoulder refused to let her even move an inch, let alone a few feet or more.

"My, my, it's good to meet you. I've heard all about you from Envy and Mika, I presume. You may call me Lust," The woman purred seductively, her long black hair is slight curls that travelled down her curvaceous body, adding even more to her already outrageous sex appeal. Panting heavily, the Alchemist looked up with one eye at the strange woman, sweat beading down her face as heat filled the hallways, the shadows of objects on fire dancing rhythmically against the shadowed wall. Lust crouched down to her level with an amusing smile on her flawless face and she stretched out a gloved hand towards the girl's injured shoulder. Sensing something bad was about to happen, Kirimi mustered up her strength and flopped out of the way right as razor sharp nails pierced the floorboards, cutting clear through them. Winry let out a small yelp of surprise before covering her mouth, fear clawing at her throat as the woman looked over and glared at her.

"I guess I should take care of those two first. Is that all right with you, Kirimi? It shouldn't matter to you because you'll be dead soon enough. And you know what I'm talking about, don't you? When it's time for our kind to overrun this whole country, you'll be the first one to go." She purred again, her nails retracting to a shorter size as she turned to the two people cowering against the wall, fear evident on their faces.

"Leave them be, Lust…you're only here for me, correct? Then…leave them be!" Kirimi yelled out as she struggled to get off the floor, only to collapse once again as her shoulder immediately gave out, crying in severe pain. Lust just smirked before walking towards the Rockbells, her nails ready to slash their throats. As the Homunculi raised her arm to slash down, a loud clap was heard and she whipped around to see Kirimi placing her hands firmly against the floor, her eyes losing their normal shine as she used up her last remaining amount of energy. "Bye, bye, Lust! Give my regards to Envy!" She roared out as alchemy crackled through the floorboards, sending the woman hurtling towards the first level and into the searing hot flames below. Her screams echoed loudly throughout the room but Kirimi just heard the pounding of heart echoing painfully loud in her head, blocking off every other sound. With an unsteady breath, the woman closed her eyes and concentrated on the two women. The floorboards beneath them shifted upwards, providing them a small platform that began to move them towards the broken window and to safety.

"W-wait a minute, Kirimi, you're coming with us! You're not staying behind in there—!" Winry called out as the flames began to consume to second level, a wall of flames shooting between her and the immobilized State Alchemist. The young woman just turned her head and smiled at the girl, tears trekking down her bloodied and dirt caked face.

"At least you're safe. Take good care of Edward and Alphonse for me, all right? I won't be missed that much, believe me. It's better this way," Her voice was cut off by the familiar clap and blue lightening of alchemy, a circle surrounding the startled girl.

"I told you before, right? I won't let you die that easily, Kirimi. Not when I'm around to save you," Edward yelled from the doorway, Alphonse right behind him with Den in his arms. Kirimi just laughed lightly before trying to get up from her stranded position but cried out in agony as pain shot through her shoulder and down her back. Ed was about to rush over when thin black lines shot from the floor below and straight into the girl's shoulder, piercing straight through muscles and tissues.

"You won't kill me that easily, _bitch_! I'll drag you to Hell with me!" Lust screamed as she smashed the floor beneath Kirimi, the wood instantly being engulfed by the hungry flames. With a lurch the girl began to fall through the floor, the nails still impaled through her bleeding and possibly broken shoulder.

"Ah," Was all she gasped out as she felt the heat of the flames burning her back, her clothes singeing into small black ashes.

"Kirimi, no!" Ed cried out as he tried to reach for her outstretched arm, his right hand clamping tightly onto her hand. She winced as a muscle was pulled in her good shoulder, pain throbbing from one shoulder to the next as she dangled dangerously close to hundreds of degrees worth of fire. Lust snarled as she tried to swat away Ed, her every move tearing a new hole in Kirimi's shoulder.

"E-Ed…let go of me, please. I-it hurts, please, just let go. I'll be fine, trust me."

"Are you kidding me? If I do that, you'll burn to a crisp! I won't let go!" She gave him a small smile before squeezing his hand gently as her grip slipped from his, sending her plunging into the flames of hell. All sound vanished as she fell; only the vivid images remained implanted in her mind as everything began to fade into blackness. The last thing she could see was a bright blue light glowing from behind her and she could feel warmth creeping up her back in the form of a circle. The girl smiled before she was completely enveloped in the suffocating darkness, her mind blank as her body became limp.

**I've been working on this chapter for awhile haha, it's 21 pages on Word so that's a lot! Well, I hope you enjoyed the lovely cliffies that I gave you~ I wonder where Mika is going…huh…who knows? Lol please please please please please REVIEW! I'm almost done with this story before I start the sequel so I must know what you think! I'll give you a cookie :). **


	12. The Decision to End it All

**I seriously need to stop coming up with new story ideas haha. I just started another one, a Soul Eater one which is my first one of that series, called A Soul's Twisted Fate which is getting AWESOME reviews! I was **_**so **_**surprised at how many people are adding me to their alerts! I feel so loved~! You, my loyal fans, ROCK! Anyways, let's get onto this story lol, I started rambling there…so, the last chapter was pretty exciting, ne? I thought it was awesome, especially the part where Mika went into the forest with Envy :). I smell love in the air! (Not really, that's disgusting…) But yeah, what did you guys think of it? Exciting? Do I beat up Kirimi too much? I sometimes wonder about that…she's always at the receiving end of all of the violence. Oh well. I was actually thinking about doing the last chapter into two different parts but I decided against it for certain reasons: I don't like doing two-parter chapters because it kind of takes the excitement out of it, it's annoying, and I care more for cliffies than two-parters. So, any questions about anything lol? Now, here is chapter 12! Holy cow, TWELVE! I hate to say this, but we're almost done! The action-filled sequel is coming up and I think I'll give you a slight preview at the end of this chapter! ;) Chapter 12: The Decisive Move to End It All **

_Everything was just like before; bright white room, same annoying vast empty space, and the same giant doors that lead to the truth behind everything. Kirimi groaned in exasperation as she rolled around on the floor, bored out of her mind as she tried to figure a way out of the hellhole. _

"_Doing that will get you nowhere," A voice cooed out with a hint of smugness in their voice. Stopping her flopping around like a fish out of water, the young Alchemist propped herself up on her elbows as she stared at the ghostly white outline of a person, their face blank save for a thin line of a smile. _

"_Oh? What else do you expect me to do? Engage in a pleasant conversation with you until I __**die**__?" She snorted out before flopping back down, her arms supporting her head as she stared at the white ground. _

"_You're the one who is being stubborn about all of this, not me. You should have learned how to get out of here the _first_ time you were brought here. Now, tell me something. How do you plan on leaving this time around?" The ghostly figure asked as it cocked its head to the side, amusement easily heard in its words. The young woman was silent as she pondered this new thought, realization hitting her like a ton of bricks. _

"_Shit, didn't think about that…huh. Are you going to tell me the way out or do I have to beat it out of you?" She finally growled out, her words faltering slightly at the end. The figure remained silent before letting out an obnoxious and spine-chilling cackle that echoed endlessly throughout the endless white cavern. _

"_You honestly think I would just _**tell** _you the way out? Oh, this is just too good to be true!" Its laughing became louder and it finally gave in and just rolled onto its back, holding onto its stomach as invisible tears streamed down their blank face. Kirimi raised her head up and glared at the being before blowing a puff of air upwards to move her bangs from her eyes. _

"_Ya know, you didn't have to laugh at something like that. You're just being an asshole. Now tell me how to get out of here before I kill you!" The being stopped laughing before abruptly sitting up, a wide grin on their face. _

"_If you really wanted to leave, you should have just asked. I can easily open the Gate for you." Doing a comical fall, the young girl abruptly stood back up and within a few seconds, strutted over to the person with a fist cocked back. Waving its hands frantically, the ghostly figure scooted away from the irate Alchemist, tiny beads of sweat forming on its stark white head. _

"_Okay, okay already! Just…calm down and take a breather, alright? No need to get so upset over something so small."_

"_Something so _**small**_? Are you kidding me? Aghh, are you calling _**me small**_! I will _so _kill you now!" Kirimi snarled as she tried to grab the ghostly figure with outreached fingers. As her fingers touched the being, she was startled to find out that it was transparent and she let out a grunt as she slammed into the ground just on the other side of the being. Letting out a small chuckle, the person turned around in a single movement before resting their head on their hands, the same smile as before. _

"_Now, now, doing something as…_rash_…as that won't get you anywhere at all, Kirimi. Are you at least willing to listen to my proposition now?" Deciding anything else would be futile, the Alchemist nodded stiffly before sitting cross-legged in front of the ghostly person, her arms folded tightly across her chest._

"_Get explaining before I decide to blast your puny little head through the Gate." The person just laughed once more before snapping once, the Gate suddenly appearing from thin air. _

"_So impatient, just like that Fullmetal boy of yours. Alright, here is my offer to you. I let you back into reality where you're in a burning house and you're basically fucked. The only reason you are here is because I activated the transmutation circle on your back, you should actually be thanking me right now for saving your life." The being spoke nonchalantly as it waved a hand in circles for emphasis. "Or I could have Mika be forced to take over your body and she could get you out of there in a snap, considering she is a Homunculus and can easily heal from the wounds, as you are human and cannot. Well, what do you decide?" Kirimi hesitated. She could say yes to having her sister take over her body, but that would mean falling slightly deeper into the darkness she had been treading waist high for the past few months. But what other choice did she have? With a heavy sigh and a regretful approach, the young Alchemist held out her palm towards the ghostly being. _

"_Fine, you've won this round. Let her take over my body, but this is the _last_ time it is going to _ever_ happen. Got it?" Grinning in success, the being clasped its hands together and the Gate suddenly appeared, hovering just a few inches above the ground and glowing ominously. _

"_Well, here's your ride. Have a nice trip~!" It cooed before waving a finger to open the Gate, a soft creaking noise emitting from the hinges of the doors. "Shoo, shoo, I have other matters to attend to!" It added irately as tiny black hands slithered out to grasp the young girl with its slimy grasp. Raising a delicate brow at the sudden change in attitude, the girl was about to retort when the hands latched onto her like a vice, dragging her towards the Gate. Once she had vanished within the darkness, the doors slammed shut with barely a sound. _

"_Phew, I thought she would _never _leave!" The being moaned in exasperation before it flopped over on the ground, arms and legs sprawled out. Everything was silent for a few minutes before the Gate opened once more. Letting out a large sigh, the being sat up and let out a cackle of surprise at the two newcomers. _

"_What's with that look? You don't look very happy to see us." Envy snorted out as he leapt out of the Gate, a second person behind right behind him. Standing up, the being began pacing, the smile long gone from its face. _

"_Oh dear, this isn't good at all, at all! You idiot, what have you _**done**_? You've ruined EVERYTHING!" It suddenly shouted in anger, halting its pacing as it stormed over to the Homunculi. Envy just stared blankly as the being marched directly up to him and jabbed him hard in the chest. _

"_Eh, what did I do now?" The sin asked lazily as he crossed his arms over his chest. _

"_You! You were supposed to stay _**THERE**_! Damnit, how do you expect her to survive that!" The ghostly figure shouted before shoving Envy out of the way, revealing Mika standing with her arms crossed and her brow raised. _

"_What are you talking about? Last I knew of, she was running to the house that was on fire with Fullmetal and his brother. Something wrong with that?" The young girl huffed out as she uncrossed her arms and planted her fists on her hip. _

"_If you had _stayed_ there, you would have noticed Lust intervening and you could have stopped your sister from _**falling into very hot flames**_! How careless can you get?" The being screamed out, causing the room to begin shaking violently from the action. Envy stumbled slightly before heading back towards the Gate, a wide grin on his face. _

"_Heh, I think I'll leave this one to you, Mika. I've got bigger…_plans_… to attend to. Heh heh heh," Leaping inside of the Gate, the Homunculus vanished back into the darkness. Mika watched the doors until they closed before turning back towards the ghostly person, her eyes slightly narrowed as she glared at it. _

"_Do you mean to tell me she's basically _dying_ over there? How the hell could she have gotten herself into a dangerous situation like that?" Mika growled out lowly as her fists clenched tightly, her blonde curls swaying slightly as she lowered her head. The being silently walked over to the Gate before opening it up, almost as if it was getting ready to jump inside._

"_For now, the only thing you can do is go to the Elric brothers and tell them. There's no way she could have survived that fire even if she is extremely strong. I don't like to be the bearer of bad news, but she's dead by now. I suggest you get going before everything falls apart." Stepping back from the doors, the being motioned for the Homunculi to enter the Gate, its hand palm up. _

"…" _Mika was speechless as she weighed her options carefully, brows furrowed deep in thought. After a few moments, she gave in and sighed heavily before walking towards the Gate, arms dangling limply at her side. _

"_Have fun out there and try to kill many people, okay? You are Homunculi, after all, and therefore have to listen to orders. Moreover, your orders are to begin slaughtering the people in Central, starting with military personnel."_

_As she stepped through the Gate, she took one last glance at the white room and its inhabitant before closing her eyes and turning her head away. _

"_I'm sorry…Kirimi." _

~*Break*~

Everything felt heavy. The air, her mind, her limbs, and the thing on top of her that was _really_ hot. It was almost as if…it was _burning_ her skin. Jerking her eyes open, the young girl found herself trapped underneath a smoking support beam, its weight pinning her against a burnt sheet metal that lay atop a pile of smoldering ashes.

"A-ah, I…must be back…in Risembool." The girl muttered out quietly before wincing as sharp pain shot through her legs, a burning sensation soon following. She tried to squirm her way out but found it to no avail. Looking around for a lever of some sort to shove the thing off her, Kirimi stretched her arm out towards a slightly melted wrench just out of her grasp. Feeling her body moving slightly from underneath the support beam, she continued to reach for the tool, sweat beginning to trail down her face from the effort.

'Almost…there!' With one final push, and a loud grunt, the Alchemist wrapped her shaking fingers around the still hot handle. Hissing from the new burns being added to her already scorched skin, Kirimi jammed the tool underneath the beam and began to push down on it, the large piece of wood barely moving an inch. Breathing heavily from the effort, she tried again but this time moved it to one side of the beam rather than the center. After what seemed like minutes of struggling, the beam began to groan from the pressure of moving and with one final shove, it rolled off to the side with a loud thump. Sighing in relief, the Alchemist tried to sit up but fell back with a cry of pain. Hesitantly, she sat back up and opened an eye before letting out another cry, but this one was of shock. All down the front of her legs was scorched with black burn marks, some of the wounds even oozing blood, which trickled down her legs. She then noticed that her shorts were nearly completely gone on one side and barely hanging on the other side. Her shirt wasn't much better considering the lower half was singed off and still slightly burning with each second ticking by. She noticed more burn marks covering her stomach and arms but sighed a shaky breath of relief as she noticed they weren't as bad as her legs. Letting her head roll to the side, she took in the rest of her demolished surroundings. There were still some small fires flickering gently as they gnawed on small piles of wood, enjoying the tasty house remains. The second level's frame was barely hanging in there and seemed on the verge of collapsing. Smoke slightly obscured her vision, but she could have sworn she saw someone approaching the house along with many others. Voices began calling something out, someone's name.

'My name…? Who's looking for me…?' Kirimi thought weakly as she moved to roll over onto her side but stopped when something above her groaned loudly in protest. Looking up, the girl swallowed heavily as the remains of a dresser tottered dangerously on the edge of a burning wood support. Panic rose in her throat and she struggled to move out of the way in time, her body shrieking in pain at the sudden struggling. The people began to run towards her this time, their faces becoming blurry as the heat intensified ten fold. Right before everything became black, the dresser toppled towards her and she could have sworn she saw a flash of blonde right before her eyes closed.

~*Break*~

Edward stared blankly out the train window, his elbow resting on the small ledge while his palm supported his chin. Alphonse was sitting across from him, either lost in thought or silently mourning. Winry sat next to Ed and occasionally glanced at him while Pinako sat next to Al with Den sitting on the floor, his throat emitting a low whimper.

"Hey, Ed…" Winry said softly, hoping to get his attention. Said boy didn't bother giving a sign of response so she continued. "I…I know it's not easy…leaving Risembool like this, but…but Central will be our new home, okay? A-and I know…Kiri—."

"Just shut up, Winry, I don't want to hear about it!" Edward suddenly snapped at her, his golden orbs ablaze with anguish and pain. The car fell silent and Winry felt tears prick her eyes as she stuttered,

"S-sorry, Edward…I…never meant to…"

"Never meant to? _Never meant to_? Yeah right, Winry, you're just rubbing this in because you could never get me to like you! You know what, just leave me alone! I've had enough of this god damned war and now this!" Edward yelled as he stood up, his coat fluttering as he quickly made his way out of the car and onto the small balcony to cool down.

"Winry, brother didn't mean that. He's just upset that…well, you know, and he just needs time to himself. I just…can't believe she's gone…" Quiet sobs were heard from the inside of the armor as Alphonse cried, his suit shaking slightly. Pinako took a drag of her pipe before slowly releasing the smoke, her eyes turning to the younger Elric.

"It'll be alright; this kind of thing happens everyday mind you. It just tends to hurt more when it's someone close to you. At least you know she went quietly and hopefully painlessly." The old woman stated before absentmindedly petting Den on the head, her focus turning to nothing in particular.

"That's not the problem though," Alphonse sniffled out. "I'm worried about Edward. He…can't fight in a war like this if she just…died. I just have a feeling we won't be able to win this war with him like that." The rest of the train ride was in silence, the occasional whistle stirring them from their thoughts. As the brakes screeched loudly as they began to slow, the door to the back of the train slid open and Edward walked in, his hands in his pockets. Alphonse carried his brother's bag for him and followed closely behind him while Winry and Pinako lagged behind a bit to give the elder Elric space.

"Edward, there you are! It's been awhile! Hey, how have you been…?" Hughes shouted out but stopped when he noticed the young boy's stony expression. "Edward?"

"Ah, Lieutenant Colonel Hughes how have you been?" Alphonse asked sincerely as he clanked over to the now silent man. As Edward tried to pass Hughes, he placed his hand on his shoulder, stopping him in place.

"Why don't you stop and talk for awhile, Edward. I insist," The steel tone at the end of his words froze the Alchemist in place, his fists clenching inside of his pockets.

"Hughes, what are you doing? I thought I told you to move your soldiers out of the trains and into the square." Another voice came from behind the experienced soldier and he turned to see Mustang and Hawkeye strutting up to him.

"Roy, good to see you again, have I showed you a picture of—?" Hughes was cut-off when Roy dismissed his rambling with a wave of his hand. He turned his gaze to Fullmetal who scuffed his boot against the concrete.

"Fullmetal, let's go have a nice chat in my office." Alphonse watched as his brother walked off with Mustang towards his office in the HQ building, uneasiness building up inside of him.

"Don't worry, Alphonse, Ed will be fine. So, what's got him so down in the dumps?" The younger brother clenched his free fist tightly, his eyes cast downwards.

"He…ah, that is to say…Kirimi…she d-die…died," Hughes let out a shocked gasp at the news, every nerve in his body freezing up. "It was accidental…she tried to save Winry and Aunt Pinako since their house was on fire…but then…one of the Homunculi…named Lust…attacked and dragged her straight into the fire…we knew we couldn't save her…but Edward, he was determined. But it's been over a week…and there are still no signs of her…r-remains…" Alphonse stuttered the rest out before he broke down crying once more, Winry walking over and placing a hand on his shaking arm.

"It'll be okay, Al, we'll get through this. I know we will," The young mechanic whispered soothingly over and over to her crying child hood friend. Hughes couldn't believe it. Kirimi was dead? That girl was stronger than most people he knew yet she died one of the simplest deaths. Grief overcame him and he placed a hand over his eyes as the tears began to fall one by one, plopping softly onto the concrete. Hawkeye walked up to him and placed a hand gently on his shoulder, a few tears escaping her own eyes.

"It's a shame to lose such a talented young girl. Will you be alright, Hughes?" Riza asked quietly as her friend tried to compose himself seeing as many military personnel were stopping to see what the commotion was about. Sniffling as he wiped away the remaining tears, Hughes composed himself as best as possible before turning to walk away.

"It is a shame indeed. I'll be seeing you three later; I need to have a chat with Roy." And with that, Hughes vanished in the gathering throng of soldiers. Hawkeye remained silent for a few moments before clearing her face of tears and turned on her heel, walking in the direction where Hughes had quickly left in.

"Well, that sure was some welcome," Pinako chuckled lightly before taking Den's leash and leading him towards the hotel across from HQ. Winry grabbed Al's arm and began dragging him after Pinako, hoping to ease his troubled mind.

-Meanwhile-

"Aren't you going to say anything, Fullmetal? Do you even know the reason I brought you in here?" Mustang said as he leaned back in his chair, right leg folded over the left while his hands were crossed over his chest. Edward was sitting on one of the two couches, his head down as he stared at the floor with malice. After a few moments of silence, a knock interrupted the tension and Roy looked towards it as Hughes and Hawkeye entered, both looking very solemn and slightly sad.

"Roy, we need to talk, it's urgent." Hughes motioned for him to join him in the hall for a moment, Hawkeye opting to stay in the room with Edward. Nodding, Mustang stood up and followed his comrade into the hall, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Well, what's wrong, Hughes?" Said soldier sighed heavily before pinching the bridge of his nose, his heart heavy.

"I was told by Alphonse that Kirimi was killed by a house fire in Risembool," Roy took a sharp intake of breath, a hand running through his messy black locks as the news sunk in. "But that's not the worst part. Apparently, there was a Homunculus who dragged her down into the fire with her. Her name is Lust. Heard of her?" Hughes asked as he watched his long time friend lean against the door to his office.

"Lust? Yeah, I've heard of her before. Curves every man wants but can't get without being killed first. One of the deadly sins, huh? This is getting interesting, Hughes. That wasn't an accidental death; that was murder of a State Alchemist. Send some of your men out there to see if there are any clues left by the fire. I have a feeling she wouldn't die so easily without a fight." As he turned to open the door, he felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned to see Hughes staring intently at him.

"I don't want you to do something drastic when you get back in there, Roy. Edward's beating himself up badly about this, so don't say anything about this conversation to him, alright? Not even Fuher Bradley can know about what we're doing." Retracting his hand, Hughes saluted lightly before walking away, presumably to assemble his troops and send them to the barracks (I don't even _know_ if they have barracks in FMA XD. THEY DO NOW!). Roy turned the knob and opened the door before stepping into his office, closing the door behind him.

"I heard about what happened, Ed. I'm truly sorry for your loss." Roy stated sympathetically, or at least he _thought_ it sounded like it, as he made his way to the still Alchemist. As he reached out to place a hand on his shoulder, Ed's right one smacked it away as he jumped up.

"I don't _want_ your sympathy, Colonel. I just…want her back. That's all." Edward muttered out as he remained rooted to the spot, his bangs covering his eyes.

"I know, Fullmetal, but there's nothing you can do now to help it. I suggest you get some rest, you've had a tough week." Roy dismissed him with a wave as he made his way over to his desk where an enormous mound of paperwork sat waiting for him to sign. Hawkeye bowed slightly as Edward marched out of the office, frowning slightly when he didn't respond.

"Sir, do you think it's wise to send out troops to Risembool to find clues? Do you really expect to find anything out there?" Roy just smirked as he leaned back in his chair, hands behind his head.

"Everything is already set, Lieutenant. I've sent Major Armstrong out there just a few hours ago and he should be reaching there very soon along with a small squadron of men. There's nothing to worry about so let's just worry about what's going to happen here." Mustang mumbled as he began signing papers without even bothering to read them, throwing them carelessly into the 'Out' box on his desk. Riza sighed before walking to the window, watching as Edward slowly made his way towards the hotel right across the plaza.

"I just hope you're right, Roy. Let's just hope nothing gets out of hand."

~*Break*~

Everything hurt like hell, stung like hell, and even _burned_ like hell.

'That must mean I'm in hell, right?' The girl thought bitterly as she swam through the vast darkness, the substance becoming thinner with each passing moment. Voices swam in and out; as the darkness began to grow lighter, the voices became clearer.

"Is she alright?"

"She sure is lucky to survive that for over a week!"

"Look, her wounds are doing much better already!"

"Hey, hey, don't crowd her so much. She needs air too, ya know!"

Taking a chance, she opened her eyes only to find multiple sets staring back at her, relief and joy in their orbs.

"Oh, you're awake! Thank goodness, you were about to be crushed when we found you in that house. How do you feel?" An elderly woman asked gently as she grasped one of her hands carefully before squeezing it. Nodding slightly, the girl struggled to sit up when an arm wrapped around her waist and helped her up.

"Good to see you again, Kirimi. It's been how long and you've already gone and almost gotten yourself killed?" The person teased and Kirimi whipped her head up in shock. Russell stood there with one hand in his pocket and the other mocking a salute to her. Tears pricked her eyes and she found herself crying while laughing, the whole room cooing at the cute scene.

"Russell, why…are you here? I thought you had left Xenentine to start your research over." Kirimi asked once she had stopped crying, her eyes focused on her long-time friend as he leaned against the table she was on.

"Well, Fletcher and I decided on the road that we wanted to just help people instead of doing what we wanted to do. I guess being scientists just really isn't in our blood anymore." Russell added sheepishly at the end, his hand rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Giggling slightly at his embarrassment, the Alchemist looked around the room only to find that every other person had left, probably to give them privacy.

"I think we scared everyone off since they're not in the room anymore." Kirimi laughed as Russell shook his fist at the door leading to the main area of the house.

"Ah, who needs 'em? We can just stay in here and—." The girl clamped a hand over his mouth and raised an eyebrow, a small smile playing on her lips.

"I'm in a relationship, remember? Speaking of which…where is Edward anyways? Ah, are Al, Winry and Pinako alright? I haven't seen them anywhere around." Russell shuffled nervously at this, causing panic to rise in Illusionary's throat, constricting her airway.

"Uh, well, you see, about that…heh heh…um, how do I put this? You…basically vanished within the fire and no one was able to find anything until today. From what I heard, they left for Central over a week ago…" Trailing off, the young teen took a few steps back just in case the girl was to go off and swing at everything near her. But instead, she just sat there. Shock was written on her face as the words sunk in. She felt multiple emotions all at once. Anger, for them leaving without her. Relief, that they were okay. Regret, for not telling Edward she was alright. Fear, for if they thought she was truly dead. And hatred, for the curvaceous **bitch** that shoved her into the fucking fire in the first place! But even as the emotions swirled around inside of her, she felt nothing on the outside. It was if she was just an empty shell of a person instead of the rambunctious person she was before. Slowly turning to Russell, who flinched away a few feet because of her eyes, she motioned for him to move closer.

"Russell, get me a mirror. Or take me to one, I don't care I just need to be in front of one right now!" Kirimi barked out, her usual fiery personality sparking up once again. Deciding he wanted to live, Russell scurried around the room in search of a mirror, accidentally knocking into something along the way. A dust-caked cloth fluttered to the ground to reveal an old large mirror, its surface spotless and clear. Pointing to the newly found object, Kirimi directed the teen back to it, anxiety building up in her as he moved it so it was directly in front of her.

"Let me help you up, at least," Russell murmured as he wrapped a strong arm around her waist, carefully lifting her from the bed while supporting her legs. Kirimi groaned at the pain in her legs but ignored it as she stood in front of the mirrors reflection. The person in the mirror was completely different than the girl standing on just the other side of it. Her hair had been singed to just below her ear and had been burned partially black. Bandages covered her arms, stomach and legs, the white gauze almost blinding the young woman. Her clothes were in such a horrible state, she was surprised that they were still even clinging to her damaged body. But the most shocking part was her eyes. The bright green orbs didn't seem to shine as brightly anymore, giving her the appearance of a person who had given up on living. Her heart clenched painfully at the sight, not used to the new person she had become.

"This…isn't me. Russell, who is this person? This isn't me, I don't look like this. Russell? Answer me! Who is this person in the mirror?" Kirimi screamed out, tears flowing freely down her slightly charred face as Russell remained silent, his head turned away.

"Kirimi…that's really you. You were in a house fire, remember? You've…been injured pretty badly and it'll take some time for you to heal up right. I…don't think you'll ever look the same again. I'm sorry," He trailed off as he looked back at her with sad eyes, his face contorted in pain. The Alchemist shook her head repeatedly, refusing to believe this stranger was now her. Feeling the energy leave her body, her legs quickly gave out and she landed on the floor, still staring at the scared person in the mirrors reflection.

"This…it can't be me…I…can't be this person…there's no way…" Tears streamed down faster than before, plopping onto the aged wooden floor.

"H-hey, are you alright? Is someone out there? I need some help in here!" Russell called towards the door, footsteps instantly heading towards it. The door swung open to reveal three men clad in military uniforms, one of them standing out brightly in comparison to the others.

"Miss Kirimi, you are alive! Thank the heavens!" The person began wailing as little sparkles popped around his head randomly. Kirimi tilted her head up to see Major Armstrong standing there with two unknown soldiers by his side.

"M-Major A-Armstrong…why are you…h-here?" The girl hiccupped out as she tried to wipe away the annoying tears from her face, her attention drawn away from the stranger in the mirror.

"We can talk about that later, in private if you don't mind. But right now I am just so GLAD you are alive!" Armstrong began bawling again and somehow, nobody _ever_ knows how this happens, his shirt was folded neatly on the table and his lovely muscles were out for everyone to see. Russell felt extremely nervous now that this guy was, uh, _flaunting_ his eerily chiseled chest in front of them.

"Uh, Kirimi, do you know these guys?" Russell whispered to the girl, suddenly fearing for his life. Kirimi just smiled slightly, her eyes trailing to meet his.

"Yeah, he's Major Armstrong from Central. He's a good friend of mine, but likes to take his shirt off a lot and pose. But my question is; why is he here? He should be back in Central with everyone else. Unless, Mustang sent him here?" The Alchemist wondered aloud, catching the attention of Armstrong who had somehow put his shirt back on and was walking towards her, his steps shaking the floor.

"Hmm, look at you, all bandaged up! Are you feeling alright? You seem different somehow, almost as if you're older. Did you have a birthday and not tell me?" Armstrong crouched down to examine her closely, his little blonde curl bouncing with every move he made. Chuckling lightly, the girl just shook her head and was about to say something when the two soldiers were shoved out of the way by two young women clad in nurse outfits. They each had a tray filled with gauze, ointment, tools, and one of them had a bowl of steaming water along with some towels.

"Excuse us, gentlemen, but we need to get this young lady checked up. So go on, you can all talk once we're done! Shoo now! Ah, even you, young man! You need to leave also!" One of the nurses, a pretty petite brunette chided softly towards Russell who looked around before pointing to himself, obviously confused. Nodding in answer, the nurse made a shooing motion while the other set down the first tray, taking one of the towels and dipping it into the steaming water.

"Alright, everyone OUT! I mean it! Major, if you'd be so kind as to escort your men out, that would be much appreciated." The other woman, a slightly curvy blonde, smiled sweetly at the Major who stood at attention before flinging Russell over his shoulder and walking towards the door, ignoring his cries of protest.

"Uh, bye, Kirimi? Ouch! Watch what you're doing!" Kirimi laughed as his head smacked against the doorframe from Armstrong's enormous height. Once the door had shut, the two women sighed and turned towards Kirimi who was still sitting on the floor.

"Oh dear, how did you get on the floor? That's such a filthy place down there, no place for an injured young woman such as you!" The first nurse gasped as she helped Kirimi back up, flinging her right arm over her shoulder while her arm wrapped around her slim waist.

"We have a fresh change of clothes for you too once we're done. I hope you don't mind us giving you a bath." The second nurse said with a small smile, her words earnest.

"Not at all. I wouldn't be able to do it myself anyways. I probably smell bad anyways," The girl let out a chuckled as she was set back down on the table, the first nurse beginning to remove the leg bandages first. The nurse let out a gasp as she finished unwrapping the gauze, her eyes wide as her hand went to her mouth.

"Oh my, what is going on? It looks better than it did almost an hour ago! It looks almost completely healed! How is this possible?" The second nurse set down the wet towel and hurried over to examine the wound also.

"You're right! Sweetie, you have some incredible power if you can heal from burns like that in just a few hours! How do you do it?" The young woman asked the Alchemist, her eyes wide. Kirimi just shrugged before taking a look at her leg, which looked almost normal save for the few cuts and gashes along with some charred skin and bruising.

"Huh, that's really weird. I guess…I was always a fast healer, but this is just plain _weird_." While the two women examined the other leg and exclaimed once again how healed the leg looked, Kirimi crossed her arms, deep in thought.

'I bet you it's those pills I've been taking. I guess there is a benefit to being suffocated in the raging darkness; you get to heal faster! Fucking fan-tastic! What other surprises am I going to get from them? The ability to fight better?'

"Miss, are you alright? You seem to be spacing out a bit." Snapping back to reality, Kirimi looked at the nurse who had her brows furrowed slightly in concern, her hand mid-way in un-bandaging her stomach.

"A-ah, sorry, I just got lost in thought, it's nothing really." Giving a slightly unconvincing smile to the nurse, the teen went back to her thoughts, wincing slightly whenever one of them placed a warm cloth over the wounds.

"Alright, Miss, we have a bath waiting for you just through this curtain. Would you like help getting in?" The brunette asked kindly as she prepared a towel for when Kirimi was done. Testing out her movement and pain intensity, the young Alchemist nodded meekly; almost completely positive her legs would give out in just those few steps. Once she was supported, they helped her walk to the bath beyond the curtain and asked if she need help being undressed. Quickly shaking her head no in embarrassment, Kirimi waited until they were on the other side of the curtain before letting out a sigh.

"No way am I letting two strangers _undress_ me. I can at least do that part," She huffed out quietly before attempting to strip off her torn shirt with care, hissing when her arms throbbed painfully as she lifted them up. After five minutes of not being able to lift her arms without it hurting, the girl just grabbed the bottom edge and ripped upwards, shredding the shirt almost completely in half. Next, she worked on ripping it further so she could just slip it off without lifting her arms. Once she had that covered, she looked down at her shorts with a frown. These were her favorites and belonged to her mother at one point in time. Ripping these would be like ripping her heart into a million pieces. Deciding it would just be better to slip them off, she began to work on shimmying out of them, biting her lip hard as they traveled over the cuts and burns. Finally freed of the troublesome clothing, which should _not_ have been that hard to get off in the first place, she clambered into the steaming bath, sighing in pleasure as her muscles loosened considerably. As she began to carefully wash her arms, she overheard voices talking from outside.

"Are you serious? When did this all start happening? Just _moments_ ago? Feury, you had better—Colonel Mustang! Sir, what is going on in Central?"

'What's going on in Central? Whatever it is, it doesn't sound very good. Especially since Mustang is on the line.'

"S-sir…Homunculi? Are you positive about that?" Armstrong exclaimed loudly before realizing his mistake, making sure to speak softer. Kirimi jerked in the water when she heard that. The Homunculi were making their move?

"Shit, I have to get out of here!" Quickly scrubbing herself clean and dunking under the water to rid the soap from her hair, the Alchemist resurfaced only to come face to face with the blonde nurse, her arms holding the towel out for the young teen.

"Are you ready to get out, Miss?" She asked politely, her sweetness starting to irritate the Alchemist. She quickly snatched the towel and the nurse bowed before exiting the curtain, quickly returning with clothes in hand.

"You can just leave them there, I'm sort of in a hurry. Is Major Armstrong still here?" Kirimi asked as she quickly dried herself as fast as possible, not bothering to dry her now short hair. The nurse, now on the other side of the curtain, hesitated slightly.

"He was just called back to Central, it was about something important. The two other men are still here though, if you would like to talk to them you can." Cursing under her breath, the young teen threw the shirt down after failing to raise her arms to get it on.

"Can I get some help? I really need to find Armstrong before he's too far away." Not caring she was completely naked in front of someone, at least it wasn't a guy, Kirimi allowed herself to be dressed in a light ruffled top and knee-length skirt. Grimacing at the fact that she had to wear a _skirt_ instead of shorts, she suddenly remembered her mother's shorts. Twirling around, she found them neatly folded on the counter. Sighing, she grabbed them before examining them. There was no way she could always carry them around without it being a bother. An idea popped into her head and she asked the nurse to put the shorts on underneath the skirt, even though she got a strange look.

"Are you sure you want to leave those shorts on? They're all torn and burnt…" The nurse started but was cut off when Kirimi stumbled out of the curtain, nearly crashing into a person in the process.

"Sorry, gotta move!" Before she could rush out the door, two strong arms wrapped around her waist, preventing her from leaving.

"And just where do you think you're going? You're in no condition to leave the house, Kiki." Russell stared down at her with confusion on his face, surprised that she was struggling to get away from him.

"I have to go after Armstrong! I have to get back to Central! Everyone is in trouble, the people, the military…oh no…" Slumping to the floor, not caring about how much it hurt anymore, she felt her emotions crumbling in seconds. "Edward and everyone else are in Central…I bet they weren't warned about this…oh my God, they're going to be killed…" She willed the tears to stay in her eyes but they fell anyways, streaking down her clean face. Russell crouched down next to her and hugged her close to him, his cheek resting against her short hair.

"It'll be alright, Kiki, just take a deep breath and try to relax. Now, what's going on? What about Edward and Alphonse?" Taking a very ragged breath, Kirimi tried to calm down long enough to tell him what was happening.

"The Homunculi…they're attacking Central, and my guess is they're trying to lure me out into the open to kill me. Shit, I should have seen this coming! Why didn't I realize it sooner? I'm so fucking stupid!" Russell was silent for a few moments, his face frozen in shock.

"So, wait. They're…after _you_? Why are they after you, Kirimi? What do they want from you?" Turning her head away in shame, the Alchemist answered solemnly.

"It's time for my toll to be paid. All they want, is my life."

~*Break*~

"Brother, did you hear that? It sounded like gun shots." Alphonse asked his brother who stood up from his position on the couch. He moved over to one of the windows that showed Central Plaza and felt his anger flare up. Homunculi stood in the center, a ring of dead soldiers around them as more and more soldiers moved in to replace the fallen ones.

"It's a war down there, Al. The Homunculi are striking back against Central and it seems they're waiting for us to make an entrance. Let's go, Alphonse!" Edward shouted as he rushed towards the door, only to be stopped by Winry who stood in front of it.

"Edward, you are not leaving this room to join in that war! Just let the other military personnel take care of it so you don't have to risk your life!" And with that, she suddenly moved in and tried to kiss him directly. Edward blocked it by putting his automail hand up, effectively stopping her crazy antics.

"This is a war that involves us, Winry. I am a part of the military, therefore it's my duty to protect the citizens of this city. We'll be fine, so stop worrying. Now move," With a harsh push, like he was going to be _gentle_ after what she tried to do, he cleared the door and rushed outside into the hallway. Alphonse hesitated for a few moments, looking between the embarrassed Winry and Pinako.

"It's alright, just go on ahead. We know you'll both come back safely. We'll both be waiting for you when you return." Pinako spoke calmly as she took a puff from her pipe, a small smile on her lips.

"Mm, we'll come back soon, Auntie Pinako! Just you two wait for us, alright?" Alphonse chirped out before rushing after his brother, the door shutting behind him. Winry clenched her fists into the beds sheets, tears plopping down softly onto the spread.

"Oh, stop your crying, Winry. It won't do you much good now, now will it? They'll come back, so stop worrying so much." Pinako scolded her granddaughter sternly before releasing a puff of smoke into the air. Winry sniffled and wiped her eyes before looking at her grandmother.

"I-it's not that, granny, it's just…I l-love him…but he won't get over Kirimi, even though we know she's dead! Why can't he just get it through his thick head—!"

"Winry, don't you _dare_ think like that! You should be ashamed to disgrace her name when she threw her life away to save us! I can easily see why Edward would push such an impudent woman away. There's a possibility he may _never _love another woman because he is still in love with Kirimi. Now, you just need to stop moping and start praying they make it through alive." Pinako yelled harshly at the girl, her pipe clenched tightly in her fist from outrage. Winry nodded meekly before flopping over on the bed and pulling the sheets over her head, tears still streaming down her face.

"Edward…be safe."

~*Outside*~

"Brother, look! There's Colonel Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye! Ah, even Hughes is with them!" Alphonse shouted out over the roars of gunshots as the two brothers rushed into the heated battlefield.

"Remember where they're at, Al, because we're going directly into the center!" Edward shouted back as he dodged some spikes shot by Envy before clapping his hands, the familiar blue electricity coursing through his hands. He skidded to a halt and slammed his hands into the ground, the surface warping as easily as putty, a stream of it growing longer and longer as it transformed into a large halberd. After tossing it to his brother, he clapped his hands once more before waving his hand over his automail, the infamous blade emerging.

"Let's go, brother!" Alphonse shouted as the two rushed their way to the center, their determination shooting through the roof.

"I don't think so, Elrics!" A familiar tinkling voice shouted out and suddenly Mika was standing in front of them, her body slid into a defensive stance.

"Mika, get out of the way! This doesn't concern you at all! Please, just get out of the way!" Alphonse pleaded to the young girl, his cries being ignored.

"You, your sister is fucking _dead_ and you're trying to stop us from getting revenge? You can go to _hell along with them_!" Edward snarled as he launched himself into the air, arm cocked back and ready to sink into the Homunculus. Mika scoffed at the last sentence but felt her stance wavering slightly. Alphonse noticed and took the opportunity to strike, swinging his leg around in hopes of knocking her to the ground with a single blow. A moment before his leg was about to hit hers, she jumped high into the air and shot towards Edward who had skidded against the ground, his body in a low crouching position.

"You think I would care for someone who treated me like shit the entire time we've known each other? Yeah, I'll be seeing her in hell! You can join her shortly if you miss her that much, lover boy!" Mika taunted as her attack was blocked by Edward's right arm, the metal creaking from the amount of stress.

"You say that like she mistreated you all your life!" Edward snarled out as he swiped at her, catching only a small sliver of her white dress. Landing nimbly on top of a dead soldier, the Homunculi took a moment to examine her dress, a scowl staining her once pretty face.

"Oh now you've done it! This was my favorite dress and you ripped a hole in it! That wasn't very nice of you." In a sudden blur, she was gone. Alphonse heard a whistling noise above him and looked up in time to see a foot collide with his head, knocking it off while sending the rest of his body in the opposite direction.

"Alphonse! You son of a bitch! Answer my question, now! What has your sister ever done that would make you think this way?" Edward spoke somewhat calmly as he straightened up, his arm firmly planted against his side. Tilting her head to the side, Mika just stared at him for a minute, her big blue eyes hiding some deeper emotion.

"Hmm, well let's see. She forced herself out of the white room, killed me painfully, and then had the nerve to ignore my orders! I think that pretty much solves that little question, doesn't it? Now, is it my turn to ask a question?" The incarnation asked sweetly as she cocked her head to the side, curls falling gently to the side.

"You really think I have _time_ to listen to you ask stupid questions? I'm to kill you…for Kirimi's sake!" Edward shouted as he lunged forwards, his arm cocked back as he prepared to land a strike.

"Did she tell you about the pills?" Mika suddenly asked, all joking aside. Jerking to a stop, Fullmetal felt his heart pound painfully.

"What are you talking about? What pills?" The Homunculi sighed heavily as she pinched the bridge of her nose, as if to release some of the pressure building up.

"I gave her these pills to help with her stomach issues, but apparently there have been many side effects, if you wish to call them that. She was experiencing the sensation of slowly falling into insanity, odd mood swings, and most recently; she has mostly forgotten who she was in the past." Taking the opening provided by the shocking statement, Mika swung her leg around and caught onto Ed's arm before slamming him towards the ground. Jerking out of his stupor, Edward managed to slice through her leg and stumbled to regain his balance.

"W-what…why would you give her something like that? She was your _sister_!"

"_I am a Homunculus_! In case you forgot, I'm not supposed to be nice to _disgusting humans_ such as yourselves. I was given orders to begin killing military personnel and you are top propriety on my list. It's been nice knowing you two," Her lips twisted into a devious grin, her blue eyes flashing dangerously. Alphonse had quickly regained control of his head after an unplanned game of 'Kick the Head', and joined his brother's side.

"Brother, I don't think she's the same person anymore. It's like she's a whole different person!" Alphonse exclaimed to his brother who just nodded stiffly.

"Yeah, let's end this now, Alphonse." Edward moved into a battle stance, his blade gleaming brightly from the sun's rays.

"Right, Brother!" Mika's grin grew into a cocky grin, her demeanor changing completely from just a moment ago.

"I look forward to spilling your blood, Edward. My poor sister would be _rolling _in her grave at the sight of it. So let's make this a flashy show, alright? For her sake,"

As the battlefield raged on, the Homunculi continued their manslaughter with malicious grins and devious cackles, enjoying the feeling of fresh blood splattering their faces. But this was just the beginning; they were waiting for the main attraction to really set the show off.

~*Break*~

Russell remained silent as he watched Kirimi being sat down at the table and being handed a steaming bowl of food.

"You need to keep up your strength if you want to walk properly again!" The same elderly woman from early chirped as she set down a large glass of water next to the bowl before sitting in the chair opposite of the Alchemist. Feeling her mouth water at the sight of food, Kirimi began to scarf down the stew, coughing slightly at the intense heat of the food. Chuckling slightly, the woman rested her chin on her palm as she studied the young woman.

"This is good stew!" Kirimi spoke with her mouth full, a dribble of the delicious stew trailing down from her mouth. Chuckling heartily, the elder woman grabbed a napkin before wiping the corner of her mouth gently.

"You remind me of my child when she was younger. She would have been a little older than you are now." Swallowing heavily, Kirimi turned her attention to the woman, her eyes slight furrowed.

"Would have been? Do you mean to say…?" The elder woman nodded slightly, tears clinging to the edge of her eyes.

"Yes, she unfortunately was killed in the battle that happened just a week ago. A stray bullet had struck her right through her heart, killing her instantly. I just wish that damned military could keep control of their own men!" A single tear streaked down her weathered face and Kirimi felt her heart pound painfully.

"I'm sorry, it's my entire fault she was killed. You see, these people, they're after me. They want to kill me because I owe something to them but in doing so, it would cause me to lose my life." The elderly woman looked alarmed but nonetheless took one of her aged hands and placed it over Kirimi's smooth one.

"Oh, sweetie, it wasn't your fault. She was just in the wrong spot at the wrong time. And as for the people after you, there should be no need to kill you! Everything can be resolved in a peaceful way, believe me. I've gone by that motto my whole life and it's done me wonders! Ever since I've stuck to it, not a bad thing has happened to me except losing my daughter. But even then, I tried to stay strong for not just myself, but for those around me." The elderly woman gave her an encouraging smile, her graying eyes shining faintly with hope. Kirimi looked down at the hand encasing hers, a single tear escaping from her eye.

"But that's the thing," She spoke softly as she looked up at the elderly woman. "Dying is the only way to end this war once and for all. And right now, I need to be in Central fighting for the people I love. After all, I am a part of the military." Reaching her hand for something on her lap, the Alchemist grasped the object tightly before bringing it up for everyone to see. Her official military pocket watch twirled slightly on the chain as its emblem reflected the rooms light. The elderly woman took a sharp breath before retracting her hand, slight disgust filling her eyes.

"You…you're one of _them_, aren't you? How could they stoop so low as to recruit a young _woman_ to fight their battles for them! That is _disgusting_," She spat out, venom clearly laced in her words. Kirimi set the watch down on the table before looking at the woman once more.

"I joined because of a personal reason, not because I was forced to. I would never abide by someone's rules if I were forced into doing something I didn't want. I make my own rules and follow them without worrying about what other people's rules are. That's the way everything should be, in my opinion." She was interrupted from speaking further when the front door burst open, one of the soldiers panting heavily.

"M-miss, we need to…get you out of here! It's not…safe anymore! We're returning to Central, Colonel Mustang's orders!" Standing up, Kirimi gave a wide grin to the winded soldier, her pocket watch dangling from her fingers.

"He knew I was alive, hmm? I guess he really _can't_ do anything without me. Alright, how fast can we get to the station?" A hand shot out and grabbed onto her shoulder, stopping her in her tracks.

"Where do you think you're going? You're still injured, remember?" Russell growled out through his teeth as he tried to force her to sit down once more. Pain shot through her legs and she gave out a small cry before she fell back onto the chair, her breathing becoming heavier. Snapping her eyes up to glare at him, she stopped short when a single tear trailed down his face.

"R-Russell…"

"Damnit, Kirimi, why do you always have to go and try to get yourself killed! Why can't you just say no to them for once?" Remaining silent at the last remark, said person shifted her gaze to the soldier once more. Nodding once, he saluted before stepping outside, closing the door quietly behind him.

"Russell, you know why I have to do it. My friends are fighting for their _lives_ and I need to be there for them. It's my job—." A hand suddenly slapped her across the face and she grabbed onto the table to prevent falling out of her chair. Breathing heavily, Russell stepped closer to her, one hand on the table as he crouched down in front of her. Moving a hand up to cup her cheek, he stared at her with wavering eyes.

"Kirimi, you don't know how much it pains me to see you wanting to throw your life away like this. I've almost lost you _three_ times now; you think I want you to run blindly into another dangerous situation? I won't allow this, even if it means you hate me. As of now, you are not leaving my sight for a second. I will make sure you heal properly even if it takes weeks or months!" The elderly woman sitting at the table abruptly stood up before hobbling to the other side of the table, her eyes slightly sympathetic.

"Honey, I think you should leave her alone for awhile. She's had it rough and she needs to rest. Come, you can help me with chores around the house." Gently taking the hand that was death gripping the table, the elder helped Russell stand before dragging him out the front door. Silence filled the air and Kirimi just sat there, head hung low. Her cheek burned from the slap and she could feel a cooler sensation where Russell had placed his hand.

"You stupid idiot…there's no way I could stay here while they're out there dying…sorry, but I'm going to put up an act for two days and then I'm leaving. You can come back in now, soldier." She called out, the door instantly opening to reveal the soldier from earlier.

"Ma'am, what are your orders?" He said while saluting. Kirimi just cocked her head slightly to the side, her eyes showing a small spark.

"We're going to stay here for two days and then head out for Central. Call Mustang and tell him I'll be late for my own party." The soldier saluted once more before heading outside, most likely to call Mustang from the call box just outside. Stretching her legs out, the Alchemist carefully stood up before attempting to walk. Pain instantly erupted through her nerves and she stumbled to her knees, panting heavily. Slamming her fist against the wooden flooring, she let her head hang low, her bangs barely reaching her eyebrows.

"Do you need help getting up, ma'am?" A man asked sincerely and she looked up to see a middle-aged man standing over her.

"Yeah, thanks. I just can't seem to walk right yet. There must be something wrong with the nerves in my legs." The man chuckled as he reached out a large hand and grasped her own, pulling her up as if she weighed nothing.

"No problem, miss. But with your legs, the nerves are probably doing that because of the trauma you've been through. It happens a lot and it'll probably go away in two to three days." Kirimi allowed herself a small smirk at the last sentence. Two to three days was all it could take? She could handle that. But then again, her legs were already healing because of the pills, so maybe she would be able to walk again in just one?

'Let's just hope so, for everyone's sake.' She thought with a small laugh, causing the man to raise an eyebrow at her. "Oh, sorry, I'm just glad to hear I'll be able to walk again. I hate sitting here and not doing anything. Get's boring, ya know?" The man allowed himself a deep chuckle as he walked towards the stove, a large pot of stew resting atop it.

"Yeah, I know the feeling. I was bored all the time before that war happened since this is the middle of nowhere. But once that war started, I started having fun! Well, if you consider shooting back at the military fun." Kirimi let out a small giggle of amusement before reaching for the chair she had just been occupying. A sudden thought hit her and her hands automatically flew to her side, an odd feeling that something was missing.

"Oh no, my gun is missing! I bet it's still back at the house! Ah, I really need that gun…" She groaned out as she pined for her beloved Bloody Rose. The man turned to look at her with surprise, a bowl of stew in his hand.

"Miss, you own a _gun_? That's a shocker, considering you don't seem the type to wield one."

"Well, it was a gift from my father who was murdered many years ago so it's really important that I have it with me at all times." She ran a hand through her short locks, slightly missing the feeling of longer hair. "Ah! My mother's ring is gone too!" Her hands shot up to feel her neck and she released a heavy sigh when she felt the familiar chain still around her neck.

"Well, at least you have one of the memoirs. If you'd like, I would be happy to take you back up there to look for your gun once I eat." The man spoke before shoving a big spoonful of the mouthwatering stew into his mouth, a small groan of pleasure emitting from his throat.

"Eh, you'll really take me up there? Thank you, thank you, thank you! That would mean so much to me to have it back!" Kirimi cheered out as she clapped her hands together, excitement evident on her face. The man burst out laughing at this, his fist pounding on the table as his other hand covered his stomach.

"You sure are excitable, miss! Let me finish up real fast and we'll go." Too excited to sit down anymore, Kirimi went to leap to her feet when a large stick was suddenly shoved into her face. Russell stood next to the old woman with his arms crossed, displeasure clear as day on his face.

"Here, I thought this would help you walk better. Sorry if it's a little old, my late husband used it before he passed on." The woman smiled as she handed the cane to her, happy that she could be of help. Kirimi smiled widely at the old woman before taking the cane.

"Thank you, miss…?" The old woman laughed slightly at her manners.

"Oh my, I forgot to tell you my name! It's Gerdie, dear."

"Thank you, Miss Gerdie. I'll put this to good use!" Beaming brightly as she stood up, Illusionary tested out her new walking aide. Ecstatic that she could finally move, Kirimi walked to the door and back, limping mildly but beaming nonetheless. Russell huffed before uncrossing his arms and sticking his hands deep into his pockets, shaking his head to move his bangs from his eyes.

"And where do you think you're going? You're still in no condition to move around." Rolling her eyes at him, the young girl hobbled over to him before whacking him lightly in the leg, a small smile on her face.

"Right, sir, sorry, sir! I am awaiting your orders, General Russell." Doing a salute, she stood at attention and tried not to laugh at Russell's alarmed face. Coughing into his fist, he put on his best imitation of a military general.

"Soldier Kirimi, you are, from here on, under my command for the rest of your stay here. Any objections?" He barked out, squaring his shoulders back to look more professional. Kirimi burst out laughing, her hand on her stomach while she tried to control her fit.

"You're such an idiot, Russell! You should really join the military now; you'd make a great general." Dropping the act, said person let out a laugh before shaking his head lightly.

"Nah, I'd get scared away by that guy who was here earlier. Armstrong, was it? No thanks, he's a little weird for my tastes." Letting out a small shudder at the thought of seeing that large muscular man once more, Russell turned calm once more.

"Alright miss, shall we go?" The man from earlier stood up before placing his bowl in the nearby sink, his footsteps heavy against the floor. Kirimi nodded once before heading towards the door, her weight leaning heavily against the cane. As she opened the door, she saw the two soldiers talking outside, one of them was smoking. They turned when they heard a noise and froze up before clicking their heels together and saluting.

"Ma'am, Colonel Mustang was not available for a word but Lieutenant Colonel Hughes took the message instead. He said to come back as soon as you are able; Central is beginning to fall apart." Nodding in acknowledgement, the Alchemist began hobbling up the road, only making it a few steps before she realized she had no idea where she was going.

"You're going the wrong way; the house is the opposite way." The man chuckled as he stepped outside, his thumb pointing in the other direction. Smiling like an idiot, she turned around before beginning to hobble towards where he was pointing.

"Haha thanks. I have no clue where I'm at so this is a bit confusing for me." Kirimi chuckled nervously before sensing someone was watching her. Whipping her head around, she saw Russell standing a few feet behind her, his hands raised up in surrender.

"What? I told you I would watch you wherever you went and I meant it. I'm like a body guard of sorts." He said defensively, moving to walk beside her, hands behind his head. Shrugging, the girl just ignored his comment before continuing to walk.

"That's why those two soldiers are here, Russell. They're like body guards for me until I can—." Quickly clamping her mouth shut before she spilled her secret, Kirimi just shook her head before hobbling slightly faster. "It's nothing. Forget I said anything." Giving her a strange look, the boy just shrugged before blowing it from his mind. It took nearly twenty minutes to reach the house, Kirimi got tired of walking and requested a ride from Russell, and it looked even more demolished than before.

"I'm surprised this house is still standing up. The fire was a week ago and some of the flames are still going. Who would have thought?" The man mumbled as he began to trek over the piles of ashes and burnt wood, taking heed of small sparks flickering up as he stepped. Russell had set Kirimi down in a safe clearing but kept his hand wrapped around her upper arm just in case. Ignoring his tight grip, the young Alchemist began looking for her beloved gun, trying to remember where she last had it.

"Let's see, the last place I remember having it was when I was falling from the second floor…so, over here then?" She mumbled aloud, her feet moving her towards an odd marking in the center of the floor. Russell suddenly yanked her backwards right as she reached the mark, his gaze hard.

"Don't go anywhere near that, it could be dangerous." He spoke lowly as he released her before stepping towards it himself, hands at the ready to fight if need be.

"So that's why _you_ go over there instead. Yeah, that makes _perfect_ sense, Russell. Just go over there and get yourself killed, alright?" Kirimi snapped tiredly at him, exhausted already from the trip up here. She looked around the rest of the remains and spotted something shining near one of the corners. Intrigued, she took one last glance at her friend before hobbling over to the object, her heart pounding slightly. She carefully crouched down and reached out a hand, her fingers wrapping around the object. Feeling a familiar pinch just underneath her palm, she turned it over to see a thin tube feeding her blood into the object. A smile graced her lips and she pulled the rest of the object out from underneath a pile of ashes.

"Is that what you were looking for, miss? That's a pretty nice gun," A deep voice asked from behind her and she smiled even wider.

"Yeah, it's pretty nice for something extremely dangerous. I'm just glad it's still in one piece." Examining the gun for any damage, she blinked in surprise when she saw a note sticking out of the mouth of the weapon. Carefully plucking it out, she set the gun down before beginning to open the letter, eyes scanning the words slowly.

"What did you find, Kirimi?" Russell asked as he walked over to her, trying to see what was in her hands. Quickly folding it back up and sticking it back into the guns barrel, Kirimi looked up at him with a blank expression.

"I found my gun over here, so that must mean the holster is near here too. Wanna help look for that?" She bluffed easily, ignoring the look he was giving her. It took a few minutes before the man with them found it underneath the sheet metal she was lying on not too long ago. As the sun began to set, the three made their way back to the house, exhaustion overcoming them. Russell once again had to carry Kirimi who was too tired to carry on walking but he didn't mind it too much. She had fallen asleep shortly before they reached the house and the two soldiers standing outside tried to take her from him but he shook his head no.

"It's alright, I'll take her in and put her to bed." The two men nodded before continuing their conversation. Once she was placed in a warm bed, Russell hesitantly looked at the gun wrapped securely to her hip. As he reached out to remove it, Kirimi stirred in her sleep and startled the boy.

"Ed…hang on…I'll be there soon…so just wait…for…me…" Sighing sadly, the girl turned on her side and fell back to sleep. Russell gazed at her with a loving look before smiling slightly.

"You idiot, you just don't know when to stop caring too much. I guess that's why everyone likes you," Standing up, he decided to turn in for the night as he stretched his arms above his head, satisfied when he heard a small popping noise.

The next two days went by fast for Kirimi and she was anxious to get back to Central already. Russell was always glued to her side, which became annoying when he tried to follow her to the bath; that resulted in him being punched in the face and he had a very bruised cheek. Sighing in content, the young Alchemist swung her legs from the wooden swing she had found on an old oak tree. The wind blew the tree and leaves danced from their branches, swirling and twirling gracefully in the gentle breeze. Sticking her leg out in time to catch a bright green one, Kirimi picked it up with slender fingers before looking at it. A small ladybug tried to scamper away but opted for just resting for a while.

"You have it so easy, little bug, you could just fly away and not have a care in the world." The little bug seemed to take her advice and unfurled its wings before taking off, leaving the girl alone with a simple leaf. Lifting the leaf up, her fingers released it and she watched as it joined in on the dance, twirling and dancing without a care. Sighing heavily, Kirimi stood up from the swing and stretched her arms above her head. Sighing when her shoulders popped, she looked towards the house where Russell was talking to the two soldiers, his arms behind his head as he chatted and laughed. Running a hand through her freshly trimmed hair, to remove the burn marks, she flexed her legs experimentally. She could now walk without the intense pain shooting up her legs, but she still felt pins and needles if she went too long.

"Today's the day to test out my athletic skills. I hope I haven't gotten too rusty." She spoke to no one in particular, anxious to be active once more. Taking a deep breath, she started out at a brisk walk before speeding up to a jog. "So far so good, I guess." Once she had ensured the pain wouldn't flare up on her, she suddenly changed into a sprint, the wind blowing her short hair gently. She heard a yell but ignored it as she continued to pick up speed, her arms pointed behind her in order to gain speed. With a sudden powerful jump, she leapt into the air, her heart fluttering with joy as she flipped forwards before landing sturdily on the ground. She took off once more, this time steering her body back towards the tree she just came from. Her feet pounded the ground as she closed in on her target, body crouching down slightly to prepare for impact. Once in range, she jumped slightly and planted her feet on the tree before kicking off, back flipping into the air with a wide smile on her face.

"Kirimi, what are you doing? You'll hurt yourself again!" Russell's voice suddenly yelled next to her and she looked over to see him standing there with crossed arms. Before she could talk back to him, she slammed into the ground back first, emitting a loud groan from the pain.

"You dumbass! Look what you made me do! I could've landed on my neck! Don't interrupt me while I'm jumping." Kirimi growled out as she rolled over and sat on her knees, rubbing her back in hopes to soothe the pain. Russell looked guilty and tried to blurt out an apology when one of the soldiers ran up to her, his brows furrowed slightly.

"Ma'am, I hate to interrupt your training, but there is a call for you from Colonel Mustang. He claims its urgent." He spoke sharply, his hand in a salute. Kirimi's eyes widened and she scrambled to her feet, darting towards the call box where the other soldier was awaiting. Russell stared at the first soldier with a suspicious look, his eyes narrowing.

"Training? Colonel Mustang? Just what are you people trying to get her to do exactly?" He ground out while the soldier just lowered his hand before turning around and heading back up the hill.

"That is classified information, sir, none of which you are to know about. Carry on with your activities." The soldier stated tightly before walking off, leaving Russell to pull his hair out in frustration. Kirimi skidded to a halt as she reached the call box, the second soldier holding the phone out for her. Quickly thanking him, she took the phone and placed it against her ear, her heart pounding loudly.

"This is State Alchemist Kirimi speaking, sir." She spoke clearly into the receiver, wincing slightly as she heard an explosion in the background.

"Kirimi? Where the hell have you been? Central is falling apart and we needed you here _two days ago_!" Mustang shouted into the phone, screams nearly drowning out his voice. He sounded tired and irritated beyond belief and Kirimi could understand why.

"Mustang, I am departing for Central tonight and will be there in a few hours. I was unable to walk properly until today. So stop being such a tight ass," She snickered at the end, dropping the formalities with ease. She heard Mustang sigh on the other end of the line before he laughed slightly, his voice lighter than before.

"It's good to have you back, Kirimi. Fullmetal's been an absolute mess without you here and it's been getting on my nerves that he's being depressed." The colonel snorted out before turning away from the phone and yelling an order, a faint response being returned.

"I figured that, considering everyone thought I was dead. I'm just glad he's safe," A tear trickled down her face as she smiled widely, her heart fluttering slightly. "Promise me one thing, Roy."

"Hmm, what is it?" He asked and she could picture him leaning against a desk with a smirk on his face and an eyebrow cocked.

"Don't let him die out there, Colonel Mustang. I'm counting on you to keep him alive. Got it? That's a direct order, soldier." Kirimi commanded in her most authorized voice, her smile drooping slightly. She was met with silence for a few moments and she could hear gunfire and screams in the background.

"You said that's an order?" He asked in slight amusement. "Well then, consider it done, sir. Try not to be even later to your own party. Over and out." The line went dead and Kirimi let out a small whoop of joy. She was finally able to go to Central! Now was the time to take down those damn Homunculi once and for all! Turning around, she nearly skipped to the front door, not noticing Russell standing by it with a stony expression. She flung open the door and everyone stopped their conversations and stared at the overjoyed Alchemist.

"I'm sorry to say this, but I need to leave immediately. I'm so grateful to all of you for taking care of me, so thank you!" Bowing down quickly, she stood back up before proceeding to hug every single one of them, being told encouraging words as she did so. When she reached Gerdie, the whole room fell silent as the two stared at one another. After a moment, the old woman smiled widely before taking the girl into her arms, her hand stroking her hair gently.

"You can come back here anytime, you hear? Don't be a stranger now!" She released herself from the hug but kept the girl at arms length. "I want you to be careful when you go back to Central. Many dangerous things are waiting for you and you need to be on your guard. I have faith in you, Kirimi. Good luck," Kirimi wiped away a few tears that had escaped and smiled widely at the elderly woman.

"You can count on it! I'll be back before you guys can even blink. Take care, all of you! I'll see you in a bit after I win this war!" The whole room cheered and the Alchemist smiled gratefully at them all. Nobody noticed as Russell silently moved into the crowded house, his eyes locked onto Kirimi. As she checked to ensure she had everything on her, she walked outside with everyone and met up with the two soldiers waiting for her. Turning around, she smiled widely and waved, tears trickling down her face as they all called their goodbyes. She was about to turn away when she noticed Russell standing off to the side, his eyes hard as he stared at her. Her heart clenched painfully and she was about to speak when one of the soldiers tapped her on the shoulder.

"Ma'am, we need to get going. The train will be leaving soon and the next one isn't for a few days." He affirmed with a small smile on his face, relief in his eyes that they were finally heading back to Central. Nodding uncertainly, the girl turned back to see Russell walking away, his shoulders slumped slightly.

"H-hold on just a moment, I'll be right back!" She called out as she ran after him, her shoes making crunching noises against the gravel.

Russell heard her call and turned around in time for her to throw her arms around his neck, nearly knocking them both over.

"K-Kirimi…what are you…?" He spluttered out, his face turning beet red from the closeness.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner, Russell. You never would have let me go if I had told you. I'm sorry…" Kirimi muttered into his chest, his shirt becoming slightly damp from her tears. Sighing lightly, he wrapped his arms around her waist and held her tightly, his chin resting on her head.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry, Kirimi. I got so overprotective of you and I didn't realize I was invading your space too much. I…I just didn't want you to be taken away for good this time…I know Edward is probably distraught about hearing you being dead…" He trailed off, not knowing what else to say. Kirimi shook her head and released her grip to look up at him, a single tear making its way down her face.

"I know he's distraught right now, and I shouldn't have done something so reckless like that. I bet he hates me for that now," She laughed lightly at that, lifting a hand to rest on Russell's cheek. He leaned into her touch and gazed at her with a burning expression, his face moving closer to hers slowly.

"He wouldn't hate you for trying to save him. I bet he just regrets not saving you in time," He spoke softly as he stopped moving, his eyes growing wide. Kirimi leaned up and kissed him gently on the cheek, her eyes watering slightly.

"I know. Thank you for everything, Russell. Maybe I'll see you again in Risembool sometime. Edward's waiting for me right now and I don't want to keep him waiting any longer. Goodbye," She backed out of his arms and sprinted up the road, slowing down before turning slightly to look at him, a sad smile on her face. Before Russell could call out her name, she turned around once more and ran to meet up with the two soldiers, mischievous grins on their faces.

"Goodbye, Kirimi…come back soon."

~*At the train station*~

"He was totally giving you those eyes and you shot him down! He ain't such a bad kid, ya know." One of the soldiers mocked the face Russell was making while the other one burst into loud laughter, causing one of the few other passengers to look over.

"Oh man, if Mustang was here, I think he'd have a new competitor in the flirting department!" The two burst out in another round of laughter while Kirimi just smiled at the relaxed atmosphere.

"Hate to break it to you guys, but I'm already taken." She smirked at their shocked faces.

"Seriously? With who? Is he in the military?" They both asked simultaneously, looking like two girls gushing over a hot guy.

"You don't know? He's the most famous State Alchemist and it's not Mustang." She added the end part in case they got any wrong ideas. The two sat back in their seats with their hands rubbing their chins, trying to think of who would be dating Kirimi.

"Hmm, can we get another hint?" The first one whined, completely at a loss as to who it could be.

"Yeah, give us more details!" The second one piped in, also completely lost. Kirimi snorted lightly before leaning on her legs to get closer to them.

"Blonde, short tempered, goes by the name of Fullmetal. Ringing any bells?" She burst out laughing at their slacked jaws and wide eyes, holding her stomach with both arms.

"Fullmetal? As in the_ Fullmetal Alchemist_? You're dating _that_ guy? Whoa, never saw that coming!" They exclaimed at the same time, both pointing fingers at the laughing Alchemist. Wiping away the tears, she sat up before looking out the window, watching as the sun began to rise higher in the sky as the day began to transition from night.

"Yeah, that very same one. Right now, he's probably fighting Homunculi and beating their asses. At least, that's what I'm hoping is happening." She added quietly at the end, hoping they didn't hear it. But judging by how silent they were, she guessed wrong.

"Don't worry, if he's as strong as they say he is, then he can get through this, no problem!" The first one piped up, the second one nodding eagerly in agreement. A thought dawned on Kirimi and she looked at the two soldiers, her head slightly tilted.

"I don't think I know your names yet." The two stared at her momentarily before grinning widely, their smiles almost identical.

"Well," the first one said. "I'm Blake and he's…"

"Jake, pleasure to be ordered around by you, sir." The second one replied with a sly grin. Kirimi smiled at the two. She knew there was something different about these two from the moment she met them.

"Blake and Jake, twins, correct? It's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Kirimi if you didn't already know."

"Oh, we already knew that…" Blake, or was it Jake, stated.

"And many other things, things that even _you_ don't know." The other stated with a smirk, causing the young Alchemist to raise a delicate brow.

"Such as…?" She prompted but the twins refused to budge on it so she just left them to chatter away. Feeling sleep beginning to overcome her, Kirimi closed her eyes and decided to rest a bit before the big battle.

It seemed like only moments later she was awakened by someone shaking her shoulder and shouting something. Groggily opening her eyes, she looked up to see Jake, she didn't care _which_ one it was at this point, looking panicked and scared.

"Wake up, Kirimi! It's hell outside and Colonel Mustang is looking for you! You need to get up!" Her mind clicked into place after a few seconds and she shot upright and whipped her head to look outside. Her stomach churned at the scene and she barely held back the urge to vomit. Dead bodies littered the ground, some drowning in their own blood while others were surrounded by another's.

"Oh my fucking God…what the hell is happening here?" She cried out as a soldier was flung into the side of the slow moving train, blood splattering the inside of the car. Jake yanked on her arm and pulled her out of the seat right as a stone spike pierced the spot where she was moments before.

"We need to move up to the front car and get ready to jump when the train is about to stop! Blake is already at the front waiting for us, so let's go!" The two ran to the door that separated the cars and Jake yanked it open, shoving Kirimi through first before following suit. As they ran through the second car, they felt the brakes kick in and they both stumbled, grabbing onto the benches to prevent them from falling.

"Shit, it's already stopping! Keep going, we have to get there!" Kirimi yelled over the sound of explosions going off near the station. Grabbing the soldier's hand, she sprinted towards the next door, her breathing becoming heavy as panic rose in her throat. As she flung open the last door, she spotted Blake frantically waving her over, an automatic rifle in his hands and a helmet on his head.

"Hurry up, Kirimi! It's hell out there! Mustang is ordering a full assault on the Homunculi—!" He was cut off when a bullet suddenly pierced through his shoulder, his screams echoing loudly throughout the train station.

"Blake, no! Sons of bitches! I'll kill them for this!" Jake shouted as he sprinted towards his fallen brother, tears streaking down his face. Kirimi felt her fists clench tightly at her side as she jumped off the train and ran towards the entrance, her hand clenching tightly as anger filled her body. Soldiers looked up in shock as she ran by, some of them cheering loudly at the new arrival. As she ran towards Central Plaza, she couldn't help but glance at the dead bodies littered all around her, some of them still alive but on the verge of dying. Grinding her teeth together, she sprinted even faster, the nerves in her legs starting to burn in pain. But she ignored it. Nothing even compared to the anger she was feeling towards the Homunculi right now. Every single one of them was going to pay for this and pay _dearly_. As she neared the Plaza, she could see Mustang's flames engulfing the Homunculi in blazing flashes, their screams of agony sounding slightly sweet in the Alchemist's ears.

"Colonel Mustang, State Alchemist Illusionary on scene and late for her party! Hope I didn't miss out on all the fun!" Kirimi yelled out as she passed near the Flame Alchemist. He turned to look at her and his eyes widened slightly, shocked at her different appearance. Her eyes were ablaze with pure hatred and loathing, something he had never seen before. But it wasn't just that. Her hair had been cropped short and gave her the appearance of an older woman. Her shirt was similar to her old tank top but was cropped right above her belly button and was skintight, showing her slightly hard toned abs. Her shorts were shorter and had slits in the side to allow more flexibility. He let out a small gasp as he noticed the scars covering most of her body, some small while others were large. They looked as if they weren't completely healed yet and some appeared to have a black tinge to them if you looked at them right. As she passed him, she smiled widely and gave him a thumbs up before vanishing within the crowd of military men.

"Sir, she's really back now. We have a chance of winning this war," Hawkeye spoke calmly as she shot at Envy who was gaining on her with a malicious grin. Mustang quickly turned around and smirked before snapping his fingers, lighting the Homunculus ablaze in seconds.

"Yeah, she's back for good now, Hawkeye. This battle is as good as ours." He told her before ordering a new wave of troops to build up the defenses on the western side of the plaza, his eyes determined.

Kirimi pushed through the crowd of military men firing at the enemy, dodging bullets that strayed her way with ease.

"Brother, on your left!" A familiar voice called out and the Alchemist nearly tripped in her attempt at stopping. She whipped her head to the right to see Alphonse block a move from Greed whose arm was covered in a dark gray color. She saw a flash of red and blonde and felt her heart stop mid-beat. Edward was alright…here was the proof that he was alive! Feeling tears brimming up in her eyes, Kirimi shook her head before looking for her target. Spotting her slashing down five men at once, she sprinted towards her target, hands moving together to transmute. As she leapt into the air, her hands collided and blue electricity surround a small metal ball as it quickly stretched and took form in the shape of two swords. Alphonse shoved Greed back with a sidekick and looked up in time to see a person leaping through the air towards Lust. Realization hit him hard and he gasped loudly, catching Edward's attention as well.

"B-brother…isn't…that…Kirimi?" Edward whipped his head up to look at the person and felt his body freeze up in shock. She looked completely different than before, but he knew that fighting stance anywhere.

"She…she's alive…? But…how?" He yelled out before quickly blocking an attack from Greed, his arm protesting loudly as the metal scraped against itself. Kirimi heard a shout and looked down to see Edward kicking off a cocky Greed, his eyes darting upwards towards her. Time seemed to slow as they locked eyes, shock and relief evident in their gaze.

"E-Edward…" She mouthed out before smiling widely, a single tear escaping her eye. She unwillingly dragged her attention away from him and focused on Lust who had spotted her.

"Still alive, huh? I'll change that right _now_!" She snarled as she leapt in the air, her nails extending a few extra inches.

"Bitch, this is for dragging me into that fucking fire!" Kirimi screamed as she swung the swords forwards, her eyes narrowed with fury. Lust screamed out in anger and shot her nails forward, aiming for the girl's heart. With a sudden twist, the Alchemist locked the swords around the nails before snapping them in half, a smirk on her face as the Deadly Sin screamed out in pain. As Lust began to pass her, Kirimi jabbed both swords into her back and through her heart, killing the curvaceous woman instantly. As she began to fall, her legs burned with pain and she felt her heartbeat pounding in her ears. Looking for a last resort to save herself from falling, she grabbed onto one of the swords sticking from Lust's body and felt her body jerk backwards from the force. They quickly approached the ground and Kirimi held tightly onto the sword and moved her legs to be curled underneath her. As Lust slammed into the ground, the young girl was flung forward through the air, her body tensing for the harsh impact about to come. She struck the ground with so much force, her vision blacked out for a few moments before returning to normal. Her whole body felt like it was on fire and she felt pain that was worse than when she was trapped underneath that burning log. She flipped once more before slamming face first into the ground, her body sliding a few feet from the momentum. Everything seemed to have gone quiet, not a trace of noise within miles. She felt someone pushing her onto her back and moaned at the pain it was causing. Opening her eyes, she felt her heart clench painfully as she stared into familiar golden ones. He was saying something but she couldn't hear a word he was saying so she just raised a hand and placed it on his face, tears instantly falling down his cheeks. He placed a hand over hers and lowered his head until his forehead rested against hers, tears plopping softly onto her face.

"Ed…ward…" Was all she could say before his lips crashed against her own, cutting her words short. The familiar heat sent shivers down her spine and she felt her whole body tingle at the sensation. When they pulled apart, Kirimi let a smile grace her lips as she took in every detail of his face. Apart from a few cuts and bruises, he seemed all right for the most part.

"You're back…you're really back now…" He murmured out as he cupped her face, his eyes never leaving her own. Before she could answer, a loud explosion was set off near them and the force sent them both tumbling backwards a few feet.

"What the hell kind of dramatic scene was _that_?" A voice sneered as it emerged from the large smoke cloud, anger flaring up in both Alchemists'. Kirimi scowled before rolling over and getting up on one knee, her glare turning venomous as Envy stood a few feet from her, hands on his hips.

"What the hell kind of outfit is _that_, you cross-dressing palm tree!" She retorted back, grinning when said palm tree swung at her. Grabbing his leg as it swung around, the Alchemist let out a battle cry as she flipped him over her shoulder, slamming him as hard as she could into the ground. Growling as he crashed into the ground, Envy jumped back up before round housing the girl in the face, letting out a small cackle of glee as she skid along the ground.

"Envy, you bastard, I'll kill you!" Edward shouted as he tried to stab the Homunculus, only to be kicked back in the stomach.

"Tch, you think you can defeat me with one little kick? Think again, pipsqueak. This war is as good as ours, now!" He grinned sinisterly as he dodged another attack from Edward, back flipping until he had made a distance between his opponent.

"This war isn't over until I _say_ it is!" A voice cried out and the incarnation turned around just in time to see Kirimi sprinting towards him, her hands preparing to touch one another. Scoffing, the Sin just leapt over her before grabbing onto her short locks and pulling her upwards. Oddly enough, she didn't let out a cry of pain but instead just smiled widely at him, causing panic to show on his face.

"I suggest you pay attention, Envy, or else _this_ might happen!" He shot his gaze around, looking for the voice that didn't emit from the girl he was holding.

"Don't fuck with me, girl! How could you be elsewhere when I have you right here—?" He snapped his attention to the girl in his grasp and suddenly dropped her as she began to evaporate into thing air.

"Do you remember what my name was, Envy? _Illusionary_," A voice whispered in his ear before a sword pierced right through his heart, killing him in seconds. Removing the sword from his already healing body, Kirimi shook the blood off it before preparing to swing it down on his neck. A sudden cackle of glee halted her actions and she barely registered a giant fat blob speeding towards her, hands outstretched in front of it.

"Food! I can finally eat you, girl! Grahh!" Hissing as the person slammed into her, she flipped before landing in a crouched position a few feet away.

"Gluttony, make sure you eat every last bone in her body." Lust purred out dangerously, examining her newly repaired nails with mild interest. Gluttony gurgled loudly before giggling, his tongue hanging out as he began to drool.

"If you think you're going to end this that easily, then you're wrong!" Alphonse said as he clanked to a stop next to Kirimi, his arms out in front of him in an attack stance. Edward skidded to the other side of the young girl, his infamous blade gleaming brightly from the suns rays.

"Get ready for this, Homunculi, this is your _last_ stand! We'll kill every single one of you, even if it takes all night." Edward smirked as he eyed them all with determination, his body aching to fight once more. Kirimi looked between the two brothers before crouching down low, a sword already forming between her hands.

"Get ready for this, you disgusting _incarnations_, today is the day you are killed mercilessly. Any last requests?" The Sins just grinned before preparing to launch themselves at the trio, ready to fight to the death.

"I have a last request." A young voice spoke up from behind Greed, the tone harsh and slightly amused. The man stepped aside to reveal Mika standing there, her demeanor different from what it was earlier. Kirimi felt her breath hitch slightly but held steady in her stance.

"I see, so you've finally snapped, huh? Well, good for you…it's about time you got off that high horse of yours and came back to reality." The Alchemist sneered as she discreetly conjured a small knife in her palm, her fingers wrapping around the handle tightly. Mika just raised a delicate brow at her sister's changed attitude.

"My, my, look at you now. You looked all banged up. Do you feel alright? Nothing is _burning_, right?" The younger sister mocked, her hand hovering over her mouth as she let out a tinkling laugh, much to Kirimi's annoyance.

"I feel perfectly _fine_, thank you. Actually, I feel better than fine, all thanks to those pills you gave to me. They really did help heal me faster so I could come and kick your ass." Kirimi gave a mock bow before suddenly charging towards her, the small knife slipping in between her fingers as she prepared to throw it. Smiling widely at the attempted charge, Mika took a few steps back before darting forwards, her hands clasped behind her back lazily.

"Oh, knife attack first, hmm? Well, good luck with that, _sister_." Faltering slightly, Kirimi regained her footing as she pushed off the ground, preparing to throw the knife. Her feet tapping lightly against the ground, Mika shot into the air as she prepared to clash with her sister.

"This is the end, Mika! Go to hell!" Kirimi screamed as she thrust the knife forward, her eyes flaring dangerously. Without even looking at the incoming weapon, she flicked her wrist and sent the blade careening in another direction, eyes focused only on her sister.

"I'll see you there first, Kirimi." As the two clashed, the war began all over, Homunculi versus State Alchemist's. Deep underground, a figure sat still in a stone chair, its fingers tapping softly against the armrest. A loud explosion shook the room and after everything had stilled, the figure opened its eyes.

"_It's time."_

~*END CHAPTER*~

**Hooray, this chapter took FOREVER. Oh my god, after staying up well until four in the morning two days, or was it three? I finally have finished the second to last chapter! I honestly feel amazing about this chapter so I'm not going to go back over it and read it to make sense because I'm not reading 54 pages worth of words haha. So, just like I promised, here's a sneak peak at the new sequel! I haven't decided officially on a name, but it's either going to be Russian Roulette or Return to Amestris. You guys review and tell me what you think it should be called! Alright, here's a sneak peak at chapter 1: An Unfamiliar Land!**

People milled about their everyday business, bracing the falling snow and freezing winds with frost bitten hands and sniffling noses. A man, in his early twenties, called his thanks before leaving the town's meat shop, his bag of goodies slung over his toned shoulder. He waved to the people who shouted their hello's, giving them a crooked smile along with a small wave. He walked over to his snow covered motorcycle and hastily wiped the white flakes from the seat and handle bar. Giving a small grunt as he dropped the bag of meats into the sidecar hooked up to his bike, he hopped onto the bike, the seat groaning from his slightly bulky stature. As he kick started the old bike, he felt the vibrations rattle in his chest and he let out a small sigh of content. Snow flung upwards as he slammed on the gas, his tires screeching loudly in protest as he shot forwards, the bike wavering slightly from the slick road. Houses and businesses blurred by as his speed increased, a smile appearing on his face. He turned off the main road and began to drive up a wide road that lead to a large barrack, a red flag blowing strongly from atop its pole just outside of the building. Slowing down as he near a checkpoint, the man dug out his I.D. and handed it to the guard that had walked towards him with a rifle slung over his shoulder. After looking over it, the armed guard handed it back to him and spoke in a foreign tongue, saluting the rider before pulling a lever to open the gate. Nodding his thanks, the man sped up the hill and pulled up to the front of the door, his hand turning the key to the off position. As the bike rumbled lightly before falling silent, he stood up and walked around towards the sidecar, his hands grasping the large bag of meats. A few men dressed in military uniforms walked by him, joking and laughing without a care in the world. One of them noticed the man with the bag and called over to him, a smile on his face. The man looked up and smiled back before saying something back in the same foreign tongue the armed guard had used. The two chatted for a moment before a voice came over the loud speaker, yelling what sounded like orders. Shrugging, the two military men waved goodbye before jogging into the barracks, a few other stragglers following closely behind. Walking past the door and around the side of the building, the man began to whistle an unknown tune. A door opened just a little ways in front of him and he was waved over by another man wearing a cooking apron. He began to speak rapidly, motioning to the bag slung over the man's shoulder. With a sigh and a smile, the man tossed the large bag to the cook, saluting before turning around to head back to his vehicle. Before he could reach the corner of the building, he spotted a figure stumbling towards him from a few yards away, their movements abnormal. Whipping out the gun he had stowed away in his jacket, the man aimed it at the person and began shouting to them, ordering them to halt. But the person just kept coming, almost running now towards him. Aiming down the top of the gun, the man shouted once more, his voice louder than before. The figure suddenly stopped, as if they understood the command. But before he could ask what they were doing, the figure suddenly collapsed into the snow, a fresh layer already beginning to cover their fallen form. Stuffing the gun back into his pocket, the man rushed over to the person, his legs sinking mid-calf into the thick snow as he struggled to make his way to them. He fell to his knees once he reached them and turned them over with ease. Feeling his eyes widen, he muttered something before looking around to see where the person had come from. A groan emitted from the person and his attention suddenly snapped back to them, his eyes watching their face intently. Their eyes fluttered open and looked up to see a man holding them up, his face unfamiliar. With a raspy voice, the person tried to get words out but couldn't from the lack of energy. Shaking his head no, the man picked up their body before rushing to get back to the building, noticing with slight shock that they were armed with a pistol strapped around their waist. As he neared the building, a soldier noticed him and called out something, his voice slightly gruff. The man called out to him, panic rising in his words as he motioned to the person in his arms with a nod of his head. Realizing what he was implying, the man nodded quickly before running to the main door, throwing it open before darting inside, his voice echoing loudly throughout the building. Panting slightly, the man ran over to the door right as the same man ran out with an older gentleman who seemed to be a general of some sort.

"Viktor, what is the mean of this?" The man spoke roughly in English, his accent thick. Said man began to frantically explain why he was carrying a person in his arms, stumbling over his words slightly. The general held up a hand and the man stopped his stuttering before falling silent, awaiting orders. The person slowly looked up at the man who spoke English, blinking a few times to adjust their eyes.

"Y-you…speak English…?" Their voice was raw and scratchy, startling even the general.

"Yes, tell me little one, what is your name? Where did you come from?" The general asked, his accent making it hard for the person to follow what he was saying. They cleared their throat and tried to speak again.

K-Kirimi, sir. Can…you tell me where…I am? Am I still in Amestris?" Kirimi watched the man's expression carefully, feeling uneasiness as he spoke in a foreign language to the man behind him before turning his attention back to her.

"Amestris? Is that some sort of new country? That is where you are from, correct?" His voice was gruff as he tried to figure out what this 'Amestris' thing was. The girl felt her hopes crash down rapidly, disappointment evident on her facial expression.

"So, if I'm not in Amestris…then where am I?" The general walked up to her and with a hint of pride in his voice said,

"Our Motherland; Russia."

~*END PREVIEW*~

**How did you guys like that? It was somewhat hard trying to figure out how to tell when they're talking since I don't know Russian XD. This is different from what I have written in my notebook but I think I'll like this better than the other one. Please review! **


	13. Final Goodbye

**Oh my gosh…it's finally here! The final chapter of The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika! I just want to thank you guys so much for sticking with me and reviewing this amazing story :)! You guys are truly amazing! I'm just so excited to start the sequel to this one, and as seen in the last chapter, I gave you guys a little sneak peak and the beginning scene. It's different than I imagined, but I think that's for the best. Also, if you guys noticed, Russell had a little crush on Kirimi ;). I thought it was such a cute idea! And they almost kissed! But that would technically be considered cheating and I did not want her to be a cheater. That would just be wrong, lol. I'll stop stalling now and let you guys enjoy the hell outta this final chapter! Alright, I royally present to you with Chapter 13; Final Goodbye! **

**~*BREAK*~**

Blood was everywhere. Crimson fluid swirling slowly as it pooled around lifeless corpses. Groans emerged from here and there; some quiet while others were loud and agonized. The atmosphere felt heavy with the stench of blood and tension, becoming almost palpable. A figure leaned against a damaged wall, blood trickling from their forehead down to their chin, a streak of red staining their skin.

"Colonel Mustang, sir, are you alright?" A female voice asked from somewhere to the left. Mustang let out a small strained chuckled before lifting his head to see Lieutenant Hawkeye standing there, concern portraying in her eyes. Exhaling slowly, the man straightened up but quickly doubled over as pain erupted across his abdomen, his hand instantly clenching his blood soaked uniform. Panicking, the young solider quickly positioned Mustang's arm over her shoulder while her arm wrapped around his waist, using her body to support his weight.

"It's nothing, Hawkeye, just a small scratch." Mustang tried to joke but let out a pained grunt as he felt blood gush from his wound. Looking up at her superior, Riza felt her heart squeeze ever so slightly.

"Colonel, you're seriously hurt. You need to be treated immediately!" She tried to keep her usually serious and calm tone, but her emotions broke through as her voice cracked and wavered slightly. Cracking open an eye at his Lieutenant's sudden outcry, Roy let a frown appear on his bruised and bloodied face.

"Riza, are you alright? Something is bothering you, isn't it?" Tearing her gaze away from Mustang, the woman felt tears prick slightly at the edges of her eyes. Tightening her grip, Riza began to move walk towards a tented area where the wounded were being treated.

"I-it's nothing, Colonel. C'mon, we need to hurry and get you sown up before your wound gets worse." Sighing at his question clearly being ignored, Mustang kept his eyes on the woman as they slowly ambled to the tent. A familiar voice reached his ears and he moved his gaze to see three medics assisting Lieutenant Colonel Hughes towards an awaiting stretcher. He looked as if he had gone straight through Hell and back. His black locks were clumped together by sticky red blood, presumably coming from a head wound. Blood was streaming down his face and his eyes seemed to have dulled considerably. His uniform was torn to hell and blood stained it heavy with dark stains. A deep gash started at his left shoulder and made a jagged line down to his right hip, crimson blood flowing steadily from the wound.

"Hughes…" Mustang muttered out, concern etched onto his face for his long time friend. As if hearing his name being called out, Hughes bleakly opened his eyes and his gaze travelled over to Mustang, his lips twitching slightly as if he wanted to say something. He managed to mouth something out before the soldiers blocked their eye contact. Hawkeye seemed to have noticed the message and nodded slightly to her comrade right before they lost sight of one another. As soon as they got closer to the tent, two soldiers rushed over to help the wounded Colonel. Surrendering over her superior, the guns expert looked around at all the wounded soldiers. Some were bandaged slightly while others were wrapped head to toe in stark white gauze.

"Lieutenant, how are you feeling?" A deep voice asked and she turned to see Major Armstrong walking up to her, his shirt nowhere in sight.

"I'm fairing well, Major. What about yourself?" Armstrong nodded slightly, his little blonde curl wiggling at the move.

"I've seen others who are far worse. How is Colonel Mustang fairing?"

"He was just taken to be examined by the medics. I…just wish I could have protected him better; he wouldn't have been this injured if I had just done my job to protect him." Hawkeye whispered hoarsely, her eyes downcast as her emotions began to take control of her usually calm demeanor. Staring intently at the oddly acting Lieutenant for a moment, the Strong Armed Alchemist crossed his arms and closed his eyes.

"You've done all you can for now, Hawkeye. This was indeed a tough battle but now we can rest and leave it up to those three."

"But do you think they're ready to fight until the very end, Major? This isn't your average enemy they're going against and besides, they're just children!" Hawkeye exclaimed in disbelief and slight outrage at the thought of three children fighting a battle to end it all. Letting out a heavy sigh, Armstrong patted her roughly on the shoulder with a massive hand before walking off, his attention being caught by a few of the medics. Shaking her head lightly, the Lieutenant worked her way around wounded soldiers in search of her superior. She found him a few minutes later resting on a cot, his eyes closed as if he were sleeping. Taking a seat in the chair conveniently placed at the side of his bed, Hawkeye folded her hands in her lap and moved her gaze to her 'sleeping' commander.

"You should get checked out, Lieutenant. I know you were injured during the fight," Mustang spoke gruffly without opening his eyes, much to the woman's surprise.

"I'll be alright, sir. It's nothing major." Hawkeye firmly stated, her lips pursing into a thin line. Frowning, Mustang turned his head towards hers and opened his eyes slightly, staring at the woman with hidden emotions. Reaching a hand out to touch her cheek, the Colonel smiled inwardly as he noticed a flash of pink grace her cheeks.

"Riza, you're a horrible liar, you know that, right? You should get bandaged up before your beautiful skin is marred by deep scars." Lowering her head slightly, Riza placed a hand gently over her ribs, wincing ever so slightly as pain flared up inside of her.

"Roy, this is nothing compared to the scars etched into my heart from back when my father was alive. A few more won't change anything except the number." Silence fell over the two, the world seeming to vanish around them.

"What did Hughes say to you?" Roy changed the subject, knowing it was no use digging farther into a touchy subject.

"He said, 'Believe in those three.'" Riza recited formally, her eyes moving up to meet Roy's. Nodding his head in acknowledgment, the soldier retracted his hand before looking up at the ceiling tent, his hands clasping together over his chest.

"They'll make it out alive, Lieutenant. They've been through worse before, remember?" Nodding, Riza turned her attention towards the battlefield where soldiers were falling left and right, the Homunculi slashing them down with ease. Noticing the move, Mustang closed his eyes as he thought one simple statement in his head.

'Come back alive, you three, we're counting on you.'

**~*BREAK*~**

Envy grinned widely as he stabbed a soldier through the heart, their eyes growing wide before shutting slightly as they fell to the ground, dead.

"This is way too easy! If this is all Central has to offer, then we may as well just kill everyone in the surrounding area as well!" The Homunculus cackled out before jumping high into the air as another man shot at him, the bullets re-emerging from his skin before clattering loudly on the ground. The soldier dropped his gun and turned to run but was tackled by Gluttony, his screams of agony echoing loudly before being silenced as he was eaten alive.

"Gluttony, remember to clean yourself up once you're all done." Lust purred as she sliced another man's head off, her nails retracting back once the deed was done.

"Yes, Lust!" The Homunculus grinned widely before resuming his meal ravenously. Licking his lips hungrily, Gluttony finished his meal within seconds and turned towards a small group of panicking soldiers, their guns clattering to the ground as they prepared to run. Leaping through the air, he prepared to munch down on more victims when a wall shot up, his body slamming into it face first.

"I think you've had enough to eat!" A voice called out and the Homunculi turned their heads upwards to see a figure standing on top of the wall. Lust snarled and prepared to leap at them when a large suit of armor tackled her, sending them both crashing into the ground.

"I won't let you, Lust! Edward, go now!" Alphonse called out as he struggled to keep the Homunculus pinned down. A second figure rushed around the wall, their right arm transformed into a large blade.

"This is the end!" He cried out as he charged at Envy, his golden eyes narrowed in determination. Envy just scoffed before sneering, his body in a crouching position.

"We'll see about that, Pipsqueak!" He jumped over Edward and was about to shoot a spike at him when a gunshot rang out. He fell to the ground, withering in agony as his skin burned away.

"I can do this all day, Envy. I've got plenty of blood left!" The figure atop the wall called out before leaping down, landing in a crouched position. Distracted by the screaming Homunculi, the suit of armor let out a cry as it was kicked to the side by a fuming Lust.

"Bitch, I'll kill you! You should have died when I dragged you into that fire!" The Sin screamed as she extended her nails before leaping at the figure, eyes wide with fury. Smiling, the person just aimed a gun at the curvaceous woman before rapidly firing, the beams of light quickly corroding away the Homunculi's flesh and muscles.

"Like I said, I can do this all day. You should really give up already," The person taunted cheerily before walking up to the squirming woman and aiming for her head. With a loud bang, the woman died with agony etched on her face. Red sparks quickly engulfed the wound and began healing it within moments. Scoffing, the person went to aim once more when a large force suddenly knocked them to the side, their body scraping against the hard and jagged concrete.

"You can't win this battle, _sister_. I suggest _you_ give up before you lose your life." A cold voice spoke dangerously low from in front of the downed person, the girlish voice flaring up the person's anger.

"Fuck you, Mika! You're no longer my sister; you're just a monster now!" The person hissed as they jumped back up, hands moving to clap together. Noticing the move, Mika darted behind her and slammed her shoulder against the persons back. Stumbling from the impact, the person went to turn around when a fist collided with their face, sending them crashing a few feet away.

"You're really starting to piss me off, Kirimi. You're taking this as a joke, aren't you? Fight for real or I'll _**kill you**_!" Mika snarled as she launched herself at her sister, arm drawn back to strike once more. Kirimi raised her gun and fired, a cloud of dust blocking her from seeing whether or not she hit her target.

"You want me to fight for real, huh? I guess I have been going too easy on you. Alright, I accept your challenge: but this one will be different from the others. I challenge you to a battle to the death! The one who survives, wins!" Kirimi yelled out, her eyes searching for her evasive sister. A sudden noise caused her to whirl around, her gun raised high.

"Whoa, don't shoot me!" A voice called out as a massive shadow began to emerge from the shadows. Lowering her gun, Kirimi put her hands on her hips before sighing heavily.

"Alphonse, why aren't you fighting? You need to help your brother!" Alphonse stopped suddenly, just inches away from becoming clearly visible. He remained silent before suddenly lashing out at the young girl, his large fist slamming into her stomach. Gasping out in pain, she sank to her knees as blood trickled down her mouth before plopping onto the already blood soaked ground.

"A-Al…phonse?" She managed to croak out before doubling over, her stomach retching everything inside of it onto the ground. Alphonse remained silent before a flash of light engulfed him, his shadow changing drastically.

"Guess again, girlie." Envy sneered as he emerged from the cloud of dust, his hands on his hips. Whipping her head up, Kirimi glared at him malevolently before struggling to stand, her arm grasping her throbbing stomach tightly. Smirking widely, the cross-dressing palm tree swung his leg up and it connected with the girl's neck. With a loud cackle, he slammed her body into the ground, blood slowly beginning to pool around her.

"Kirimi, where are you? Are you alright?" Alphonse called out as his clanking armor became louder as he looked for her. Letting his face become blank, Envy suddenly changed into the young Alchemist, her eyes flashing dangerously.

"I'm right here, Al! Be careful, Envy is lurking around here somewhere!" He called out with a grin on his face. Right as Alphonse came into view, a hand latched onto the transformed Homunculi's ankle and he looked down to see Kirimi glaring at him.

"Don't you _dare_ use…my body!" She growled out before yanking his foot backwards, her other hand reaching for her gun lying less than a foot away. Snarling, Envy tried to shake her off as Alphonse stared in shock, forgetting to act as the Alchemist.

"Kirimi, are you…why are there two of you…?" The younger Elric trailed off as he saw two Kirimi's fighting one another, one covered in blood while the other was angrily trying to shake the other off. Whipping his head up, Envy was about to speak when a beam of light suddenly shot through his head, effectively killing him instantly. As the body fell to the ground, the girl on the ground slowly got to her knees, her head hanging limply.

"Fucking bastard, taking over…my body like that. I'll kill him!" She grumbled out as she struggled to stand up right, the blood rushing from her head. A large hand grasped her arm and she looked up bleakly to see Alphonse staring down at her.

"K-Kirimi, you're covered in blood! Are you feeling alright?" He asked, concern laced into his voice. Shaking her head slightly, Kirimi looked down at the quickly healing Homunculi and aimed her gun for his head. Firing a few more rounds into his head and heart, she haltered the gun before gently taking her arm back from Alphonse.

"I'll be fine, Al, just a little cut. Where is Edward?" Right as she finished speaking, a figure slammed into the ground beside them.

"B-brother, are you alright?" Alphonse cried out as the dust settled to reveal his brother slowly sitting up, a cut on his forehead bleeding profusely.

"Al, Kirimi….you guys alright?" The two nodded before turning their attention towards multiple figures moving towards them.

"Well, well, looks like the two little Alchemists' are already tired. I'd say we have the upper hand here!" Greed said with a smirk, lowering his glasses to leer at the weary Kirimi with greed and lust in his eyes. Disgusted by the action, the young Alchemist tried to lunge towards him only to fall back to the ground, her vision swimming heavily. Edward stood up and slid into a battle stance, his breathing heavy as he struggled to stay conscious.

"This battle isn't over yet, Greed. As long as we're still conscious, we'll keep fighting you until the very end!" Fullmetal snapped back, new determination shining in his eyes. Grinning manically, Greed started to rush towards the weary Alchemist when he suddenly stopped in his tracks. His eyes grew wide and his body began to shake violently, his glasses falling from his face before clattering loudly on the ground.

"H-he's…calling for us…" Was all the Homunculus muttered out before staggering back a few steps, startling the Alchemists. The other Homunculi gave out similar responses, Gluttony even falling down and beginning to rock himself, muttering incoherent words.

"What…the hell is going on…?" Kirimi grunted out, her hand going to her head to try and stop some of the bleeding, the crimson fluid instantly staining her skin red. Edward and Alphonse watched as the group began to back up before running off, Envy lagging behind.

"We'll settle this later, Fullmetal Pipsqueak. We've got…other things to settle. It's been fun," He smirked before sprinting towards what appeared to be an old abandoned building in the south corner of Central Plaza.

"I'm very confused, Brother," Alphonse said while he crouched down next to Kirimi, watching her with concern as she removed her hand from her head. Fresh blood trickled down her forehead and she slowly rolled over onto her back, grunting loudly as she did so.

"Man, I should've become…stronger when I had the chance. That fire took me…out of commission for awhile." She grumbled as she closed her eyes, a pounding headache beginning to form from blood loss. She heard someone sit beside her and she opened one eye to see Edward staring at her, hands placed widely behind him.

"Tell me something. How _did_ you survive that house fire? We saw you both vanish in the fire with our very own eyes." Fullmetal asked Kirimi, his eyes boring holes into hers. Closing her eyes once more, the Alchemist released a small shiver as the memories flooded back. Shaking her head, the woman parted her lips slightly, as if to begin speaking.

"I…don't really want to talk about it, Edward. It's hard just…remembering everything that happened. I…almost died back there. But…Russell got to me just before I could…could…" Her voice gave out and she let out an agonized cry, tears streaming down her bloodied face. Her body wracked with sobs as she released all of the pent up emotions from the past two weeks. She vaguely noticed people yelling in the background as everything began to move quickly. At one point, she even opened her eyes slightly to see something that was stark white and above her. Voices tuned in and out, as she continued to bounce back and forth between consciousness. After what seemed like hours of floating in nothingness, the girl slowly opened her eyes. At first, she couldn't keep her eyes open for very long due to the bright lights glaring down at her. After a few minutes, her eyes were fully open and searching the surrounding area.

'It looks like…a medical tent? Since when did this get here?' She thought wearily as she took in the moaning and pained grunts of soldiers around her.

"Glad to see you're awake, Kirimi." A female voice asked from her right. Turning her head, Kirimi allowed a small smile to grace her face as she saw Lieutenant Hawkeye smiling gently at her.

"I've felt better before. Anyways, where…am I exactly?"

"You're in a temporary medical tent set up by the train station. When some soldiers found you and the Elric's, they brought you here immediately. Kirimi, what happened to you three? Where did the Homunculi go?" Hawkeye asked sternly, her eyes trained on the slightly nervous Alchemist.

"Um, well, you see…about that…w-we don't know where…they went." She stuttered out before lowering her voice at the last part, fearing the woman might lash out at her for letting them go. Hawkeye's eyes widened slightly before returning to her normal composed and guarded ones.

"I'm just glad you three are alright, more or less." The older woman let her smile grow wider as she released a sigh of relief.

"Illusionary," A voice started and the young Alchemist craned her head higher to see a person just beyond Hawkeye resting on a cot.

"C-Colonel Mustang…? What…are you doing here? Er, I mean I know _what_ you're doing…how did…uh, hi?" Kirimi spluttered out lamely, a grimace gracing her shocked face. Mustang just let out a small chuckle before sitting up, his hand resting over his stomach.

"Good to see you too. It's been awhile, hasn't it?" He asked casually, as if it was just another wonderful day in Central. The young woman felt her eye twitch and she went to raise a fist when a nurse walked in front of her view, fiddling with the IV sticking out of her arm.

"Hmm, it seems you don't need this anymore. Your wounds are healing remarkably fast, considering the large amount of damage you took. My guess is you'll be able to get up and move around in a few hours. Just rest for now," The young nurse smiled before walking away, scribbling on her clipboard as she did so.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the great Roy Mustang was brought in by weak little Homunculi! This is just too good to pass up!" Kirimi let out a cackle, her hand slapping the bed from all of the laughter. She heard Roy grumble something and narrowed her eyes at him. "What did you say?"

"Relax, I was just talking to Hawkeye. Anyways, how did you manage to survive going against a small army of Homunculi?" Mustang asked with slight interest, his black eyes staring holes into the girl's face. Huffing, the girl crossed her arms over her chest and stared at the scars etched into her damaged skin.

"They…ran away right as we were about to be defeated. They just froze up about something before running off into an old building. It was the weirdest thing…they acted as if they were afraid of something…or some_one_." Letting his body fall back against the bed, Roy closed his eyes as he went into deep though.

"They just ran away? Without anyone appearing to tell them? That seems a bit suspicious…" Hawkeye muttered out as she too went into deep thought, her blonde brows slightly furrowed. Rolling her eyes, Kirimi turned her attention away from the two as she slowly sat up, pain flaring up all over her body.

"Ah, you shouldn't be moving around yet! You're still injured!" A petite nurse exclaimed while trying to push her down back onto the bed she was sitting on. Smacking her hand away irately, the Alchemist ignored her pleas and placed her feet experimentally on the ground. Ensuring her legs would be strong enough, she pushed herself up and stumbled slightly as her vision began to swim.

"I'm fine, lady, I can walk on my own. Tell me something," She turned to look at the woman who flinched from her intense gaze.

"Y-yes…?" The nurse stuttered out, clutching her clipboard closer to her chest in fear.

"Where are the Elric brothers?"

~*BREAK*~

"Major Armstrong, how have you been?" Alphonse called out as he waved to the Major, Edward remaining silent at his side. Sparkles turned towards them and felt his mustache quiver, tears threatening to fall from his eyes.

"Edward, Alphonse! You two are alright! I'm so glad~!" He cried out as he bounded towards them, Edward backing away in fear. Turning to run, the Alchemist was suddenly being squished into a pancake by the crying Strong-Armed Alchemist. Alphonse laughed nervously as he watched his brother float to the ground, his body flattened as thin as a pancake.

"Major, what's going on over here? Is there something odd about this building?" The younger Elric asked as he picked his brother up before shaking him out, returning him to his normal self. Armstrong crossed his arms over his now bare chest and stared at the two brothers with hard eyes.

"We've tracked down the Homunculi to this deserted building. We suspect they're hiding something deep underground that could wipe out all of Amestris." The brothers gasped at that. They had seen the Homunculi run in this direction, but hadn't quite pinpointed the exact spot where they had vanished.

"Major, allow us to go down there and investigate. We'll put an end to this war once and for all!" Edward exclaimed as he clenched his right fist in front of him, golden eyes gleaming with determination. Alphonse let out a startled gasp and turned to look at his brother, slight confusion etched into his voice.

"B-brother, you don't mean that! There's no way we could win against so many Homunculi! We would be—!"

"I won't let her throw her life away again, Alphonse! I'm not taking that chance again!" Edward snapped back, his eyes filling with anger and regret.

"Brother…" Alphonse exhaled quietly as his brother turned back to Armstrong.

"Major, allow us to go down there and finish this. You've already lost so many men. We know how to fight them. If you say no, we'll take you out if need be." Armstrong stared him down before sighing heavily, his hands resting on his hips.

"Alright, Edward, we won't stop you. Just be careful, alright?" Nodding enthusiastically, the brothers made their way around the small platoon that had gathered to venture down and stopped in front of the opened door.

"Major Armstrong," Edward called over his shoulder, not bothering to look at the Strong Armed Alchemist.

"Hmm, what is it?"

"Whatever you do, don't tell Kirimi we're down here. She's…done enough in this battle. We're taking it over from here." He walked into the dark building, Alphonse staying behind.

"Please, Major, Edward is just worried she'll die for good this time. We wouldn't be able to handle that if it happened. We'll be back in no time, so keep things safe here!" Alphonse cheered up at the end before running after his brother, his armor clanking loudly before slowly fading away. Armstrong stared after the two before turning to his men, eyes hard.

"You heard them, men! Block off this building so no one gets in!" He commanded, the men saluting before scurrying about to block the entrance. After about ten minutes of sealing the building, his eyes travelled towards the distant medical tent and he noticed, to his dismay, Kirimi walking towards him, her hands swinging at her sides. Slipping on his alchemic gloves, the Major prepared to confront the young woman. As she neared, she took in the frantic working of soldiers, shouts being called out to move a block there and to remove stones from here.

"Major, what's going on? Why are they blocking the entrance to this old building?" The Alchemist asked curiously while cocking her head to the side, her short locks moving slightly.

"Miss Kirimi, how are you feeling today? It seems you've had a rough few weeks! Thank the heavens you're alive!" Armstrong wailed out as he posed dramatically, hoping it would be enough to stall the young woman while the men sealed off the building. Watching the bawling man with a slight grin on her face, Kirimi rested a small hand on his over-muscular arm.

"I'm feeling great, Major, thanks for asking. And yeah, I'm kind of surprised I'm still alive after what happened. Not many people can survive falling into a large ball of fire," She let out a small laugh before falling silent, the smile slipping off her face before turning into a frown. Armstrong noticed the change and gave her a questioning look.

"Is something wrong, Kirimi?" The young girl looked down at the ground for a moment before looking back up at him, her eyes wavering slightly.

"Those two went after the Homunculi, didn't they?" Startled at her saddened tone, Armstrong placed a massive hand on her shoulder, feeling sympathetic for the girl.

"They…did go down there, but it was for your own safety. They requested that I stay up here to ensure this building got blocked off so no one—."

"They meant me. They didn't want me going down there to get killed. Am I correct?" Kirimi asked quietly, her eyes moving up to glare up at the Strong Armed Alchemist who could practically see the dark cloud above the girl's head.

"W-well, that is…you see, there's a reason for that…uh…I-I've been busted?" Illusionary nodded as a smirk graced her lips.

"You did well for awhile there, Armstrong. But I know those two better than anyone. I swear, I need to beat it into Edward's head to never leave me out of a good fight! He's the reason I'm getting gray hair, seriously…"

"Kirimi, you're just as much of an idiot as Fullmetal. I sometimes wonder if you two are secretly related somehow." A cocky voice asked and the two Alchemists turned to see Mustang being supported by Lieutenant Hawkeye.

"Colonel, sir, you shouldn't be out of bed!" Armstrong exclaimed as he saluted his comrade, his hand being waved away nonchalantly.

"This is nothing. Anyways, Kirimi," Mustang turned towards the girl who had stiffened slightly, fear edging into her heart that she would be forced to stay back from the fight.

"What is it…sir?" She asked hesitantly, adding the formality in case. The Flame Alchemist stood up as straight as he could before barking out a single order.

"You three are to come back alive from this battle, understood? That is a direct order!" He barked out, eyes locking with Kirimi's own wide green ones. Shakily raising a hand to her head in salute, she stopped before dropping it back down, her mind confused at the request.

"M-Mustang…" She started but was cut off when the superior waved it away with his hand, his finger pointing towards the nearly sealed up building.

"Get going! Stop wasting time blabbering away and go save this country! Unless you want to suffer the consequences of disobeying an order, I suggest you get going!" Mustang yelled out, pulling on his glove as proof of his threat. Taking a few steps back, Kirimi started towards the building when she suddenly stopped.

"Colonel…this may be the last time we ever meet. It's been an honor, sir." She turned on her heel and saluted before running up to him and throwing her arms around his chest, a grunt escaping from the Colonel's mouth.

"What in blazes are you talking about? You'll come back fine, Illusionary!" Mustang spoke with slight alarm as Kirimi pulled back and gave him a sad smile. After saluting Hawkeye and Armstrong, the Alchemist turned her eyes back towards the shocked Flame Alchemist.

"The other two might make it out, Colonel, but for me…my fate is sealed. It's been fun you three; I'm glad I met you all! Give Hughes my wishes!" Kirimi let a single tear trail down her face before she smiled and ran towards the abandoned building, leaping through one of the old windows preparing to be boarded up for good.

"O-Oi, get back here, Illusionary…that's an order!" Mustang barked out as he tried to chase after her, his injury preventing him from moving more than a few feet. He could have sworn he heard her call out something but it was drowned out when the last entrance of the building was sealed up for good.

"Colonel Mustang, you should have faith in her, just as I do. Those three will be alright, don't worry about it." Armstrong tried to assure his friend but faltered when Roy snapped his head up and glared.

"You fool! The other two might make it back, but Kirimi isn't! She's planning on throwing her life away to end the war!" He yelled out, his eyes wide with anger. "I figured it out when we were in Risembool…the only way for the Homunculi to be truly defeated, is for a borrowed item from the Gate to be returned in exchange! You noticed the transmutation circle on her back, correct?" Armstrong nodded stiffly, his fists clenching tightly at his sides.

"But, sir, what does the transmutation circle have to do with the toll needing to be paid…?" Mustang gripped his hair tightly with his hand, enraged that the Alchemist couldn't figure it out.

"The Gate…it's going to use _**her**_ as the toll!"

**~*BREAK*~**

"Whoa, it's really dark down here…" Kirimi muttered as she tried to get her eyes to adjust to the vast darkness. She had been walking for what she thought had been hours when it had only been ten minutes. So here she was, blindly making her way down a large freaking tunnel that possibly led to the big daddy of Homunculi lairs. Yeah, this was the best way to spend a day; looking for a place that contained multiple Homunculi who wanted to kill her.

"Damnit, Edward, I'm going to kill you when I find you!" The Alchemist shouted out into the darkness, her voice echoing deep into the vast cavern. Farther down, Alphonse suddenly stopped as a noise reached his ears.

"Brother, did you hear something just now?" Edward looked back at his brother, the flames of the torch creating dancing shadows on his face.

"Eh, what are you talking about? I didn't hear anything. You're probably just imagining it." The two continued their trek into the tunnel, the darkness extending far beyond their sight.

"But, that sounded like Kirimi! Ah, what'll we do if she actually followed us down here?" Alphonse panicked, his hands fluttering around in the air uselessly. Edward sighed heavily before whacking his right arm against his brother's armor.

"It's fine, Alphonse. There's no way she could have followed us down here. Armstrong should have made sure of that. Now focus, we have a huge task ahead of us." The two continued their journey in silence, unaware of the figure lurking in the shadows, their blue eyes locked onto Edward.

"I've got you now, Edward…" The person muttered quietly as they jogged after the two, using Alphonse as a shield. Hearing another noise, Alphonse turned around once more only to have his head knocked off with a clang. Edward whirled around only to come face to face with piercing blue eyes.

"Who the hell are you?" He yelled out as he transformed his right arm into his infamous blade while his left hand lifted the torch in order to see who was attacking. The light source was knocked from his hand and spluttered out as it hit the dirt. As soon as it was fully dark, something heavy smacked into the back of Edwards' head and he fell to the ground.

"I won't let _her_ take you, Edward. Even if it means being the bad guy." A woman's voice hissed out before a dragging sound could be heard growing quiet as it vanished into the suffocating darkness.

**~*A Few Minutes Later*~**

"This is _seriously_ annoying! How can _anyone_ see in this darkness?" Kirimi groaned out as she began dragging her feet, her shoulders slumped forward. She had tripped over her own feet multiple times and had even face planted into the cold dirt. "I hate this!"

"Kirimi…is that you?" A voice called out from somewhere in front of her, halting her movements.

"Who's there? Identify yourself!" She called out in a stern voice, eyes darting around the darkness for the source.

"It's me, Alphonse! I got my head knocked off when we were ambushed by someone and I think brother is missing!" The younger Elric called out as his armor clanked softly, indicating he was moving around. Sighing in relief, the girl kept walking slowly until her foot hit something metal.

"I think I found your head, Al. Do you know who attacked you?" Kirimi asked as she picked up the head before stuffing it under her arm. As she was about to take another step forwards, the tunnel suddenly exploded in bright lights, blinding the Alchemist. Blinking heavily to remove the spots from her vision, the girl noted Alphonse just a few feet away and tossed him his head.

"W-what is all this…?" The suit of armor asked in disbelief as he took in the gruesome scene. Bodies littered the ground in large piles, blood swirling around in small circles, the crimson fluid disturbing the two Alchemists'. Kirimi remained silent, as she looked around, grimacing as the smell of decaying flesh reached her nose.

"So nice of you two to join us," A deep voice rumbled out and the two whipped their heads around to see a shadowed figure sitting lazily in a large stone chair, their chin resting against their fist as they studied the two newcomers.

"And just who the hell are you?" Kirimi blurted out, her eyebrow raised. Chuckling, the figure slowly stood up and moved out of the shadows. Alphonse let out a cry of shock while Kirimi just felt her eyes widen and her jaw drop.

"You don't know your own Fuher, Illusionary? I think you have taken too many hits to the head recently. I must say, I've been most disappointed in your recent work. I think I may have to revoke your State pocket watch and title." Fuher Bradley smiled as he moved closer to the two, his hand outstretched as if waiting for the watch to magically appear in his grasp. Moving her hand instinctively to her watch, Kirimi glowered at Bradley with enough malice to stop him in his tracks.

"I don't think so, asshole. I earned this title, fair and square! The only way you're going to get it is over my _dead body_." She hissed out as she moved her hands towards one another, preparing to create twin blades. Before she could blink, Bradley was in her face with a seemingly innocent smile.

"I don't think you heard me right. I'm revoking your title and pocket watch as of now. I don't think you want to do this the hard way, correct?" He asked calmly, his fingers slowly lifting up his eye patch to reveal a white scar starting from the center of his eyelid to just below his lower lash. His eye slowly opened and Kirimi jerked back in surprise at what she saw. The Oroboras tattoo had replaced Bradley's eye and was staring eerily at the young girl. A gust of wind exploded between the two and pain erupted in the girl's head, her hands instantly gripping her head as she let out an ear-piercing scream. Her vision flashed quickly between white and black, unknown voices screaming and crying inside of her head. Her legs gave out and she collapsed to the ground, her body doubled over as she continued to scream and grip her head.

"Kirimi, are you alright? Bradley, what did you do to her!" The girl faintly heard Alphonse yell out before a loud clanking was heard. She felt a hand grasp her short locks and pull up hard, bringing her to a standing position.

"Learn to respect your elders, girl. It's rude to _stare_," Bradley chuckled out before suddenly spinning around and releasing the girl, her body soaring through the air before crashing into crates a ways down. Gasping for breath, Kirimi struggled to sit up as she tried to fight off the growing voices in her head. She felt something tighten around her wrist and turned her eyes to see Bradley once more staring down at her. As he prepared to throw her once more, she managed to spit on his face.

"Fuck you, asshole…I'll drag you to hell!" Bradley just smiled before throwing her towards one of the cave walls, his body vanishing before reappearing above her.

"I'd like to see you try." He sneered out before slamming a foot down on her back, sending her crashing into the ground with the force of a cannon. As the dust cleared, Bradley smirked as he watched the barely conscious girl attempt to crawl out of the deep crater created from the impact. With a powerful kick, the Fuher sent the girl tumbling across the loose dirt, clouds of dust kicking up in the process.

"Kirimi! Just who the hell do you think you are?" Alphonse cried out as he began running towards his friend, his actions interrupted when a silver object slammed into his head, efficiently knocking it off.

"Don't bother, Alphonse. She's done for," A familiar voice called out hoarsely as the owner of the voice emerged from the shadows.

"Winry, I know that's you! I saw you right before you knocked my head off! Why…why are you doing this?" Alphonse yelled out as he reached out to pick his head up, a foot knocking it out of the way before he could grasp it.

"It's not like I wanted it to be this way, Al…it's just—."

"You want Edward…right? How _pathetic_," Kirimi spat out as she shakily raised herself to her knees, her head slowly falling forwards as she tried to regain her consciousness. Winry felt her body tense up and she prepared to throw another wrench when a hand stopped her. She looked down to see Mika glaring at her, her crystal blue eyes sending a clear warning.

"I think I'll handle this from now on. You've done your part, Winry," Mika spoke coolly as she made her way over to her estranged sister, blonde curls billowing gently as she moved. Kirimi weakly looked up and felt anger flare up inside of her, her muscles tensing in preparation to lunge at the Homunculus.

"You _fucking bitch_! It's your fault I nearly died that day…if that hadn't have happened, I could've already ended this fucking war!" She shouted as her hand grasped tightly to the girl's throat, her nails piercing the porcelain skin, blood beading up slightly. Staring at her once elder sister, Mika sighed before allowing her sister to continue to weakly attempt at strangling her.

"You're right, that is my entire fault and I apologize for it. I know I should have been there for you," Kirimi snorted at that part. "But I'm going to make it all better now. Do you want to know how?" With one swift move, Mika knocked away her sister's hand before grasping onto her neck, her abnormal strength lifting the bloodied and beaten girl up with ease. Kirimi scratched at the hand strangling her with both hands, her eyes glaring malevolently at the Homunculus.

"I'll kill you…before your plan…goes through…" She managed to growl out as her scratching became weaker, her eyes drooping as her lungs burned for oxygen. With a slight frown, Mika released her grasp and watched with mild interest as the Alchemist coughed and tried to regain precious oxygen to her lungs.

"I'm afraid that won't be possible, _sister_. You see, you're—."

"Mika, you've said enough." Fuher Bradley cut her off with a single order. Huffing slightly at the interruption, the Homunculus bowed lightly before backing away. Mustering up enough energy to look up at Bradley, Kirimi discreetly moved her hands together, a small spark of blue electricity hopping between her touching palms.

"Just what…do you plan on doing…with me?" The girl panted out, hoping to sound weak and defenseless in order to fool Bradley. Crouching down to her level, Bradley smiled before placing a hand on her head and tousling her short hair.

"Now, now, telling you wouldn't be fair, now would it? You'll just have to be a good little girl and wait until we get there." Screaming profanities in her head, Kirimi waited until he was walking away before quickly throwing a small knife into the back of his head. Bradley stumbled once but regained his regal posture as the knife was pushed out from his skin and fell silently to the ground. Feeling her anger spike upwards once more, the Alchemist went to clap her hands once more when a pair of hands suddenly yanked her arms behind her back, tying them tightly together.

"I won't let you try anything else funny, Kirimi. You've ruined enough things to last a lifetime." Winry hissed as she yanked the bind tighter, grinning in amusement as Kirimi winced slightly at the pain.

"Oh yeah, because…you know, I've ruined…_you're_ relationship with Edward…ruined _your_ life by nearly dying in…a fire….and ruined _your _plan to take…my boyfriend. Yup, sounds like…I'm such a _horrible_ person for having _my_ life ruined. _You're _the one who's ruined…_everything _for me, Winry. In addition, you've sunk as low as to _gang up_ on your friends…and family…just to get what you want. Tell me…what will you do if nothing happens your way? You'll have basically thrown away…_three_ lives just because…you couldn't get over the fact that Edward…is mine." Kirimi panted out, her breathing heavy and uneven as she stared at Winry with hard eyes. Letting her anger take over her, Winry lifted her leg before slamming it down, connecting with Kirimi's back. Groaning out an agonized cry, Kirimi began struggling with her binds, hoping to free herself.

"Bitch, you never do learn, do you? I've loved Edward ever since we were little kids! And then you show up and steal him away from me!" The mechanic screamed out as she continued to beat the fallen Alchemist bloody. Feeling some of her bones snap, Kirimi continued to struggle harder in untying her binds.

"S-stop it…you're going to…kill me…" She managed to gasp out, feeling some more of her ribs snap under the beating. She gave one last attempt at freeing herself and felt her hand slip through the rope, her palms instantly connecting. Smoke erupted in a large cloud, halting the mechanics antics.

"W-what the hell, just what are you playing at, Kirimi?" Winry cried out as she took a few steps backwards, tripping over her own boot in the process. She heard footsteps approaching her and felt panic rising in her throat, her hands scooting her body backwards in attempt to get away.

"You'll pay for that…" A voice suddenly whispered in Winry's ear before something smacked against the back of her neck, knocking her out cold. Wobbling slightly, Kirimi managed to stand upright and turned towards Winry only to find her knocked unconscious. Blinking a few times to ensure she wasn't seeing things, the Alchemist looked around to see who took the pleasure in taking her target.

"Kirimi, are you alright? Can you walk at all?" Alphonse frantically asked as he reattached his head before clanking up to the young girl, his hands fluttering around uselessly as he panicked. Wiping her mouth hastily, Kirimi nodded shortly before looking woozily towards the end of the tunnel. The Homunculi had gathered at the mouth of the tunnel and were staring at the two with anticipation and slight irritation.

"Well, what are you waiting for? Let's get this show on the road," Envy cackled out, his fists resting on his hips. Sharing a glance with Alphonse, Kirimi began limping towards them, her arms wrapping around her chest as her ribs throbbed excruciatingly.

"Get…ready, Alphonse…this is the end…" Alphonse looked over at her in shock.

"W-what….what are you saying? None of us are going to die! Especially you," The younger Elric cried out as he grasped onto her arm, her body jerking violently in pain. The Alchemist remained silent as she struggled to move towards certain doom, barely clinging onto her consciousness. As soon as the two reached the Homunculi, Mika appeared out of nowhere and latched onto her sister's arm.

"Allow me to escort you to your spot, sister. We can't start the show without the guest of honor." The Homunculi allowed a sly grin to grace her lips as she guided the Alchemist towards a large circle carved into the aged concrete, the lines at least a foot deep. Blood marks were splattered across the ground, as if someone were killed violently without a second thought.

"You bastards won't get away with this!" A voice growled out from the wall near the edge of the circle, the owner of the voice pulling against chain restraints. Kirimi felt her eyes widen as she looked up, feeling her heart clench painfully. Edward had his eyes locked on Mika, a fire ablaze in his eyes as he glared at her. Mika let out a tinkle of laughter before flipping her hair over her shoulder, eyes twinkling with an unidentifiable emotion.

"Oh, hush, lover boy. This has nothing to do with you, so be quiet." Turning her attention to her slightly more awake sister, the young girl stopped abruptly before dropping Kirimi on a smaller circle with intricate markings in the center of the larger circle.

"A-a…trans…mutation circle…so that's what…you're going to do…" Kirimi rasped out as she struggled to sit up, blood plopping softly against the ground as she did so. Smiling, Mika turned on her heel before strutting towards Edward, her hands swinging at her sides cheerfully.

"Come little Fullmetal, it's time to play~!" Sneering, Edward swung his left leg up and barely caught the Homunculus' jaw, snapping it backwards.

"Go to hell, I will never help you with _anything_ that'll require killing people!" Snapping her jaw back into place, Mika said nothing as she broke the chains holding him to the wall. Rubbing his real wrist, Edward looked towards the center of the circle, his eyes locked on Kirimi.

"If you think that way, Edward, then Kirimi will suffer for every time you deny our demand. For example," With a snap of her fingers, the smaller transmutation circle began to glow brightly, a strong wind picking up around Kirimi. With a sudden burst of light, the young Alchemist let out an agonized scream, her body withering wildly as she tried to escape the pain.

"Alright, alright, just stop her suffering already!" Edward cried out as he tore his eyes away from the withering Alchemist, his teeth grit tightly together. With another snap, the light vanished, leaving the motionless Alchemist behind. Mika let a smirk grace her lips as she turned towards her sister.

"Very good, Edward, your first task is to bind her to the ground. Make sure it's skintight so there's no way she can escape." Edward hesitated before looking back towards Kirimi, her half closed eyes staring at him intently.

"Don't…do it, Edward…don't listen…to them!" Kirimi called out, her words cutting out as she went into a coughing fit, blood dribbling from the corner of her mouth.

"Brother, don't let them get to you! I know there's no way you'll sacrifice Kirimi for this, so just stop it already!" Alphonse called out as he was being held back by Envy, the Homunculus not even breaking a sweat from the effort. Mika began tapping her foot impatiently with a sneer on her face.

"Enough of this nonsense already! Edward, if you don't get over there, I'm going to kill Kirimi in a second flat! Now, move it!" She growled out at Fullmetal, her bubbly personality gone in a flash and replaced with a demented demeanor. Clenching his hands tightly at his side, Edward slowly made his way to the center of the transmutation circle, his eyes hardened.

"You're a fucking…idiot, Edward! Stay away…from me," Kirimi growled out as he neared her, struggling to stand up. Crouching down, Edward slowly clapped his hands together before slowly moving them towards the ground.

"Sorry, Kirimi…there's no other way…"He muttered out as his hands connected with the ground, electricity jumping wildly as metal clamps molded around Kirimi's wrists and ankles, pinning her on her back to the circle.

"Why…why are you doing…this? Why are you listening…to them? You goddamned fool…" Lifting his head up, the two gazed at each other with pained eyes. Lifting a hand to cup her bloodied face, Edward felt his heart clench slightly. Her face was covered in cuts and gashes, some deep while others were shallow. One of her eyes was slightly swollen along with half of her face, probably from being punched. Her eyes had lost a lot of its usual shine, as if she was close to just giving up on life. Dried blood had begun to crackle and flake off while fresh blood trickled down her face, leaving behind a crimson streak. A deep gash zigzagged down the side of her neck, the skin around it a dark red and purple color. All in all, she looked like she had one hell of a beating.

"I'm sorry…it's my fault you're so beaten up. I should've told you about us coming down here, instead of having Armstrong seal off the building. I'm not…very good at protecting you, am I? Even though I promised to do so." Edward muttered out, his eyes becoming glassy. Staring at him with mixed emotions, Kirimi let a small grin play on her lips before she let out a small laugh, startling Fullmetal.

"Dumbass…you've done a great job of…protecting me…I'm the one who…should be protecting you." She let out another laugh before wincing, pain flaring up in her chest, her broken ribs scraping against one another. Edward noticed it and moved his hand to gently rest on her shoulder, feeling her shudder under his touch.

"I've told you before; I'll keep protecting you until the day you die. And don't think I'm going to stop now just because we're outnumbered and practically screwed. I'll find a way to get us out of here, so don't worry. We'll get out of here alive," He gave her a reassuring smile and a thumbs up, something she hadn't seen in awhile. Leaning in, Edward rested his forehead against hers, smiling slightly. Feeling her face flush slightly at the closeness, Kirimi moved her lips towards his, Edward doing the same. Right as their lips were about to meet, a figure yanked Edward away roughly, quickly moving him out of the transmutation circle.

"Alright, throw the bodies on the marked spots and don't mess this up!" Mika yelled out as she pinned Edward against the wall once more, tightening the shackles around his wrists tight.

"Damnit, let me go at once!" The irate Alchemist yell out as he pulled against the restraints, his right arm pulling harder than his left. Alphonse was suddenly thrown next to him and pinned up, his head being placed at his feet. Envy picked up a pile of the bodies and with a lazy effort, threw the corpses onto one of the circles etched onto the outer edge of the transmutation circle. Blood splattered out from the force and a few drops landed on Kirimi's face, making the young girl shutter. After a few more minutes, all of the bodies were placed accordingly on the edges of the circle, blood still flowing from the lifeless soldiers. Bradley stood near his chair, which was placed in line with the transmutation circle.

"Very good, Envy. All right, Kirimi, let's do this the easy way. Why don't you activate that marking on your back so we can get this party started?" Bradley said as he crossed his palms behind his back, his eye patch covering his Oroboras tattoo. Sneering, Kirimi turned her head towards Bradley, narrowing her eyes.

"You can go…to hell, Bradley. I don't even know…how to activate it. You're outta luck." Chuckling, the Fuher marched to the edge of the circle and drew his sword. Placing the tip of the weapon against his arm, he sliced through the flesh quickly, blood quickly dripping down into the deep engravement of the circle. Light suddenly burst all around the outer circle, bathing the room in light blue as alchemy was activated. A strong wind picked up and created a funnel that reached to the high ceiling, rocks dislodging from the force. As the intricate lines began to fill with the bright light, the bodies began to glow bright red as the Gate absorbed the sacrifices.

"Kirimi, break free of the restraints! I weakened them so you could break out of them!" Edward shouted over the roaring sound of the wind funnel, his eyes wide as he saw her shake her head.

"I'm…done for, Edward. This is my final goodbye. I…love you." She mouthed back, the small circle she was lying in beginning to glow bright blue. As the wind picked up even more, her body began to rise. The restraints snapped with ease and her body floated into an upright position, her eyes half closed as her palms raised upwards. Suddenly, her eyes snapped open and her palms slammed together, creating a blinding light as a loud bang echoed through the cavern. As the bright light vanished, the Elric's looked up to see Kirimi still floating there, her hands still pressed together.

"W-what the hell is going on?" Envy snarled out as he took a step towards the circle, Bradley putting out an arm to stop him.

"She's trying to use alchemy to stop the transmutation, but that will do her no good."

"So, she's just going to prevent us from becoming humans?" Lust asked with slight surprise in her tone, her arms crossed over her curvaceous chest. Gluttony flopped onto the ground, his finger in his mouth as he watched the Alchemist with a hungry stare.

"Lust, can I just eat her?" He asked childishly, his beady eyes looking up at the curvaceous sin. Shaking her head no, Lust turned her attention back to the floating Alchemist, her eyes narrowed.

"You had better not mess this up, girl."

Mika watched in shock as the Gate appeared, its large doors creaking as they opened. Tentatively, the Homunculus stuck her foot into the transmutation circle, flinching as her foot began slowly dissolving. Whipping her limb back, she looked up to see her sister turning towards the Gate, hands lowering to her sides as her forming weapon dissolved without a trace.

"Kirimi, don't do it! You won't survive if you go through with this!" Mika yelled over the wind, startling her estranged sister. Turning her head, Kirimi gave her a smile and wave before facing the Gate, the small black hands wiggling towards her. Taking a deep breath, the Alchemist closed her eyes and focused hard, her palms moving towards one another. The transmutation circle on her back began to glow red, the light expanding outwards with each passing moment. Without warning, the red light shot out towards the Homunculi, stabbing each of them where their stones rested. Envy reached up and tried to keep his stone from shattering only to have his hand blown off by the red light. Bradley removed his eye patch and glared at the girl, his artificial eye locked onto the transmutation circle on Kirimi. With the blink of an eye, he leapt towards her, breaking through the wall of wind. Another red light shot out from the circle and pierced right through his stone, the gem beginning to crack and break apart. Ignoring the fact that his body was beginning to dissolve, Bradley unsheathed his sword. Right before he could vanish completely, the Homunculus threw the sword at Kirimi, piercing dead center through the circle. Looking down, the Alchemist felt a scream bubble up inside of her as she saw the blade of the sword sticking out of her chest. Her eyes began to shut and she struggled to stay awake, her hands beginning to shake violently as they slowly moved away from one another.

"Kirimi!" The Elric brothers cried out at the same time, lurching forward against their restraints. After a few creaks, the chains broke and the two fell to the ground. Jumping up, Edward prepared to leap into the circle when Mika suddenly slid in front of him, arms spread out wide.

"You go in there and you'll be killed instantly! Are you really going to throw away your life carelessly? You only have one life, so live it!" She shouted, startling the Alchemist. Before he could react, Mika leapt into the circle, arms crossed in front of her arms as the wind pelted her skin. Kirimi let her head roll to the side and watched as Mika moved towards her, her eyes determined.

"Mi…ka…" She whispered hoarsely as the Homunculus outstretched a hand towards her, yelling something she couldn't hear. A metallic taste filled her mouth as blood dribbled down the side of her mouth, evaporating within seconds.

"Kirimi, don't give up yet! You have to fight to survive do you hear me? Live, damnit, fucking **LIVE**!" Mika screamed right as the black hands wrapped around Kirimi and herself, quickly dragging them into the Gate. Right before the Gate closed, Kirimi could see the horrified expression on Edward's face and gave a feeble smile right as the doors slammed shut, the Gate closing for good. The wind died down and the transmutation circle dimmed before returning to normal, the lines falling dark. Alphonse looked towards the Homunculi and noticed that every single one of them had been killed; all that remained were piles of ashes. Turning towards his brother, he felt sorrow and grief overcome him as he stared at the silent Edward.

"B-brother…are you alright…?" Expecting him to lash out at him, Alphonse raised an arm in defense but lowered it when his brother remained silent.

"She's gone for good…isn't she, Alphonse?" Edward asked softly, his voice hollow. Gasping slightly, the younger Elric looked away, armor shaking as he began to cry softly.

"Y-yeah…she's gone, Ed." A figure moved from behind the cavern entrance and slowly walked towards the center of the room, eyes locking onto an object lying in the middle of the floor. Once they had reached the object, the figure crouched down, hand outreaching towards it.

"T-this is…" The voice murmured, fingers touching the object lightly.

"Winry…" Edward's voice startled her and she looked up to see him standing there with his hands limply at his side. "That's hers, isn't it?" Winry nodded and looked back down at the ground, bangs shielding her eyes.

"Edward, what do you plan on doing now?" She asked quietly, her eyes staring sadly at the abandoned ring.

"I'm…not sure yet, Winry. But one thing is for sure," She looked up at him, confused. "I won't give up searching for her, no matter what. I _**will**_ find her one day and bring her home. That, I can promise." Edward spoke with slight determination in his voice, a small smile appearing on his face. Winry nodded slightly before looking down at the ground, guilt evident by her actions.

"I'm sorry, Edward, for everything. I let my own feelings get in the way and I nearly killed her in the end. It's my entire fault," Her body began to shake as tears fell to the ground, her pent up emotions being released. Edward let out a small breath of air before crouching down and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"It's alright, Winry, it wasn't entirely your fault. The Homunculi had been after her for a very long time and now that they're gone, there's nothing to worry about. How about we head up now?" Sniffling, Winry nodded before standing up, Alphonse walking beside her as they made their way back to the surface. Edward watched them for a few moments before turning his attention to the object on the ground. Reaching out his right hand, he touched the ring before wrapping his fingers around it, the chain dangling limply from his grasp. He studied the piece of jewelry in his palm, turning it so he could see the inscription on the inside. He felt his heart twinge slightly at the words, _Take care of this for me, Edward., _and clenched the ring tightly in his grasp. Edward laughed slightly in attempt to feel better, when in fact it made his heart clench even harder.

"I'll find you, Kirimi, just you wait for me." He spoke out loud before pocketing the ring and walking towards the mouth of the cavern. When he reached the end of the tunnel, he turned his head back briefly before noticing Alphonse was waiting for him along with Armstrong and Mustang, their faces expectant.

"Fullmetal, where's Illusionary?" Mustang asked sternly, his eyes locked on Fullmetal's mixed expression. Shaking his head sadly, Fullmetal began to explain.

"She…was killed, by the Homunculi. There wasn't any way to save her before the cavern collapsed on top of them all. We were the only ones who escaped," Edward made an excuse up, his body shaking as grief overcame him once more. Mustang looked shocked and look away from Edward, bangs covering his eyes. Armstrong openly bawled while Hawkeye cried silently beside Mustang. Alphonse remained silent with his head bowed while Winry wrapped her arms around herself, tears trickling down her face. Two soldiers walked up to Edward, one had his arm in a sling while the other had a bandage wrapped around his head.

"Excuse me, but did you say…" The first one started.

"That Kirimi was dead?" The second one finished for the first. Edward stared at the two for a moment before nodding solemnly. The one with the sling began to cry as he placed his hand over his face, the second one wrapping his arm around the others shoulders.

"We were her escorts the entire time she was in Risembool. We became close to her during that time and it's…really hard to see that she died. She was one…tough girl…" The first soldier trailed off as he began to cry too, using the second soldier's shoulder as a crying post.

"You…knew her when she was in Risembool? How?" Edward asked as he moved closer to the two, noticing with slight surprise that they were twins. The second one looked up at him with agonized eyes.

"We were sent with Major Armstrong to Risembool to investigate the mysterious fire that had supposedly killed her. But when we got there, we found her injured severely, but alive. S-she managed to heal in just a few days, amazingly. She even began to train more but some kid was watching over her everywhere she went. What was his name?"

"Russell or something, right?" The first twin put in, wiping the tears from his face. The second one nodded and continued his story.

"Yeah, Russell watched over her like a hawk, even getting smacked for trying to follow her to the bath. That day was funny," The second one laughed loudly at the memory before falling silent again. "But there was one thing she said that helped her get back on her feet. She said, "_Don't let him die out there, Colonel Mustang. I'm counting on you to keep him alive."_"

"She talked about some State Alchemist a lot on the train ride here, saying he was the best State Alchemist there was and how short tempered he was. Of course, she seemed to be the same way," The first twin replied with a wistful smile on his face. Edward smiled widely at the two.

"I'm glad to know you two took care of her for me when I wasn't there. Thank you, both of you." The twins stared at him in shock before both pointing a finger at him, their mouths opened from shock.

"_You're_ the one? The one Kirimi talked about so much?" They shouted at once, earning curious looks from the surrounding people. Frowning slightly, Edward nodded before crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah, who else would it be?" He retorted calmly, his eye twitching when they began to whisper to one another.

"Well, you seem worthy enough to have dated our little girl. Just don't let her get injured again…" The second twin trailed off as he realized his mistake, eyes watering once more. The first twin punched his brother lightly in the shoulder, trying to stay positive.

"Oi, stop getting so upset over it. Everything will be alright," As the two went off into who was more upset, Alphonse walked up to his brother.

"Brother, what do we do now?"

"I'm really not sure, Al. But we're going to keep looking for Kirimi. I know she's not dead, but she is gone. I'll show you something later." Edward spoke quietly, trying not to let the bickering/crying twins hear. Alphonse suddenly let out a gasp and pointed to his brother's pocket. Looking down, the Alchemist noticed the ring glowing brightly before quickly growing dim once more.

"What was that about, brother? Why did your pocket just glow?" Alphonse asked as he looked at his brother reach into his pocket and pull out the ring. Edward remained silent and looked at the ring once more, noticing the inscription had vanished and returned to its normal inscription that Kirimi's parents had inscribed. Smiling, he pocketed the ring before hitting his right arm against his brother's armor, his eyes bright.

"It means, Al, that we've got work to do. We better start our new journey." Alphonse let out a small gasp before clenching his fists in front of him excitedly.

"Yeah! Let's go, brother!"

**~*BREAK*~**

She was standing in the white room once more, but this time; it was the final visit.

"You're an idiot, you know that?" The girl turned to the person beside her who huffed in annoyance.

"I know, but I couldn't help it, okay? Something…just told me to jump in after you. It's not like I wanted to, okay?" The person retorted bitterly, crossing her small arms before looking away. Kirimi chuckled before looking forwards, her green eyes looking at the closed doors of the Gate.

"I have to go in there once more, don't I?" She asked quietly to herself, arms stretching upwards as she stretched. The young girl next to her nodded, her appearance becoming almost ghost like.

"Once you do, I vanish for good. Are you ready to go through with this, Kirimi?" She asked gently, her crystal blue eyes looking towards the older girl.

"Yeah, I think I am. It's gonna be hard without Alphonse or Jake and Blake around." Kirimi chuckled lightly before a frown graced her face.

"It's going to be really hard without Edward…isn't it?" The young girl asked, her eyes scanning Kirimi's face carefully. Stiffening at the name, Kirimi sighed heavily before resting her arm over her eyes, her body shaking slightly.

"Y-yeah, it's gonna be really hard…not seeing him anymore. At least, for a few years or more. I dropped my ring back in the cavern, but I'm not sure he found it." Kirimi felt her voice crack as tears escaped her eyes, travelling down her face before falling to the floor. The young girl looked at her sympathetically before looking down at her waist.

"Hey, how do you know you're ever going to see him again?" She asked hesitantly, not sure how her sister was going to react.

"I…just know in my heart. I'll see him again, even if it takes eternity."

"Well, I hope you do find him. Tell those idiots I said goodbye." Kirimi moved her arm and looked down at her sister, a sad smile on her face.

"I thought you hated them?"

"Nah, those two entertained me for awhile. They were nice enough." Mika sniffed as she looked away, her blonde curls dancing slightly.

"I see…" The elder sister muttered softly before turning her gaze towards the Gate.

"Kirimi, it's time to go."

"I know, Mika, I know. Are you ready?" Mika looked at her and smiled brightly, tears streaking down her face. Kirimi smiled as she took her sister's hand, their fingers interlocking.

"Let's do this, nee-chan." Slowly making their way towards the Gate, the two sisters clenched their hands tightly, fear clawing at the elders heart. As the doors slowly opened, Kirimi felt tears stream down her face and she turned to see her sister the same way.

"I love you, Mika." Mika smiled sadly as a single tear trekked down her face, her body shaking slightly.

"I love you too, Kirimi." Kirimi let out a sob as the familiar black hands wiggled their way towards them, fingers aching to deconstruct them. As soon as Kirimi was inside the Gate, Mika began to fade away, her fingers slipping from her sister's grasp.

"Goodbye, Kirimi. I'm sorry, for everything I've done to you." Mika smiled once more before vanishing from existence, her voice echoing in Kirimi's mind.

"Mika, no!" Kirimi screamed out, her hand reaching for the space where her sister was moments ago. Before she could fall into the suffocating darkness of the Gate, she could have sworn she heard someone whisper 'I hope you're happy, nee-chan.' in her ear.

**~*THE END*~**

**OH MY GOD, I started crying at the end. It was such a sad ending! I'm such a sap, lol. But this concludes The Mysterious Kirimi and Mika! Hooray! It's taken almost 6 months to complete, mostly because I'm lazy, but now it's time to start fresh on the sequel! I decided on Russian Roulette because it sounds cool and she's in Russia. Go figure. Lol. I want to thank all of you who have reviewed this story and told me how great it was :)! I hope you enjoyed this series! It may be a little while since I start the sequel due to me starting my new job at Baker's, but it shouldn't be more than a few weeks at most. Thanks so much once more and be prepared for the action packed Russian Roulette! **


End file.
